Your love, My redemption
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Secuela de The curiosity i kill the cat!La curiosidad a vencido a nuestro leon, pero ahora se encuentran ambos leon y serpiente atrapados por algo mas fuerte que la curisosidad. un poderoso hechizo de magia antigua, un espia encubierto, una mision, u
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada no puedo más que estar agradecida por el éxito que tubo la precuela de este fic y el apoyo que me dieron todos con sus comentarios, sobre todo siendo mi primer fic! **

**Y realmente no puedo más que estar agradecida por que me pidan que continúe con esta historia que tanto disfrute escribiendo! Espero que esta secuela también sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como The Curisity i kill the cat y como disfruto yo escribiéndola para ustedes! =)**

**Sin nada más que agregar por ahora! Bienvenidos a " Your love, my redemption" en su primera entrega! =) **

**Que nervios!**

**Draco pov.**

Mis rodillas dolían de estar arrodillado sobre el helado suelo de piedra de una enorme cueva durante casi una hora, mi mente comenzaba a nublarse por el esfuerzo de mantener mis pensamientos cerrados, si bien era cierto que había mejorado muchísimo mi oclumancia en el ultimo mes, estaba frente al oclumante mas poderoso de la historia y de mantener a raya lo que veía dependía mi vida. Los constantes crucios no ayudaban muchos que digamos, mi cuerpo se estremecía levemente por los continuos espasmos de dolor que seguían atravesándome aun después de concluida la maldición.

Muy bien Draco, debo de decir que eras un digno hijo de tu padre. -me dijo con diversión en la voz mi nuevo amo acercándose a mi y tomando mi cara con sus heladas manos.- dado la misión que te será concedida no podrás aun llevar la marca- suspire con alivio en mi interior sin dejar de lado mi fría mascara- pero comprenderás que de alguna manera debo de marcarte verdad pequeño?- saco una daga que brillo aun ante la escasa luz de la tétrica cueva, levanto mi tunica en el brazo izquierdo donde se suponía que debía de ir la marca y trazo un profundo corte, la sangre mano a borbotones de mi brazo mientras el solo se reía con esa lúgubre risa que hacia estremecer hasta al mas valiente de los hombres.

Contuve el gemido de dolor mordiendo fuertemente mi labio el cual comenzó a sangrar por la presión que ejercía sobre el, pero es que la daga debía de ser mágica y el corte no dejaba de quemar como si dagas calientes siguieran rompiendo mis músculos, me estremecí al sentir con asco como unos delgados y fríos labios se posaban sobre los míos y una serpentina lengua limpiaba la sangre de mis labios. Me quede quieto intentado contener las nauseas que me provocaba su toque y a los pocos segundos el dolor ceso y el se alejo. Mire hacia abajo y vi su varita sobre mi brazo, donde antes se escurría sangre ahora se veía una horrible cicatriz.

Bien, has probado ser merecedor de servirme Draco- contuve el gemido de ironía en mi interior mientras volvía a inclinar mi cabeza en una reverencia al oscuro y despreciable ser frente a mi, aun seguía arrodillado en el suelo de la fría cueva y comenzaba a preguntarme cuanto mas faltaría. – Estas cerca del joven Potter verdad?

El miedo me asaltó por un momento pero me recordé dejar de lado las emociones y conteste- Lo veo cada día en la escuela mi señor, es difícil estar cerca de semejante escoria sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Otra vez esa lúgubre risa..- no te preocupes Draco, pronto habrá algo que puedas hacer- levante la vista sin comprender.- Esa será tu misión, quiero que hagas que confíe en ti, acércate a el.

Pero mi señor- no sabia por que pero esto no me daba buena espina, y no quería tener nada ver con esto, no quería que Potter corriera peligro ¡maldito_ Amantis Maghas! Seguro que era eso... si eso tenia que ser..._

Quiero que confíe en ti deberás entregármelo Draco- me dijo sonriendo perversamente mientras mi interior me gritaba que me revelara contra esa orden y yo me esforzaba por mantener la mascara de frialdad y las barreras de mi mente.- quiero que lo seduzcas... que lo enamores... es un tonto Gryffindor después de todo, no puede ser demasiado difícil... y una vez que así sea me lo entregaras tu mismo.

Si señor... susurre bajo mientras pensaba en como iba a hacer para safarme de esto.

Bien puedes irte.- volví a hacer una reverencia y camine hacia la puerta seguido de Severus, cuando estaba alcanzando al puerta que me permitiría salir de este infierno su voz me detuvo- te veo en un mes Draco, para ver tus avances, y no lo olvides no me gusta que me decepcionen

No amo.- cruce la puerta y camine directamente hacia las afueras de la cueva, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Sin mirar atrás desaparecí en cuanto cruce las barreras de protecciones apareciendo en Hosmade donde nuevamente sin mirar atrás me dirigí hacia el castillo, podía oír los pasos de mi padrino detrás de mi pero no me importaba nada necesitaba algo con que liberar mi furia, necesitaba algo co que olvidar por un momento.

Draco detente!- escuche la voz de mi padrino ni bien pose las manos sobre las puertas de roble del castillo, las empuje y seguí con mi camino.- detente!- me tomo por el brazo girándome

No me digas que hacer!- le grite furioso!- estoy harto de que todos me digan que debo hacer! Tu! Dumbledore! Voldemort! Déjenme en paz! Al menos una noche!

Draco se que tu y ese Potter...- lo mire de una forma fiera que hizo que se detuviera.

Tú no sabes nada de mí y de Potter! Y no hay nada que saber tampoco!- le respondí con un grito colérico- no hasta ahora al menos...

Draco...

Déjame en paz! Solo esta noche si..- me di la vuelta soltándome de su brazo y me dirigí hacia la sala común de Slytherin, nada mas entrar vi al trío dorado sentado rodeado de libros, Potter me dirigió una mirada y luego volvió a lo suyo, hacia mas de un mes que eso era así. Mientras había gente a nuestro alrededor todo era como siempre había sido, pero en cuanto nos quedábamos solos parecía como si una fuerza magnética nos arrastrara al uno contra el otro, pero Potter siempre se detenía cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse calientes y huía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa brillo en mi cara y comprendí que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba sexo, si esa era lo que necesitaba un buen revolcón donde descargar mi furia y olvidar por un momento mi jodida vida. Recorrí la sala común con la mirada buscando una presa y vi a Blaise mi buen amigo sentado riendo con Pansy... Sonreí y me dirigí directo hacia el.

Blaise podemos hablar un momento a solas?- mi amigo me sonrío sensualmente con solo ver mi mirada y me siguió escaleras arriba rumbo a mi cuarto. En cuanto cerro la puerta detrás de el lo aplaste contra ella besándolo fieramente y con un movimiento de varita ambos estábamos desnudos. No quería perder el tiempo con juegos no estaba para eso, lo arroje sobre la cama y lo observe, profundos ojos azules, piel casi tan pálida como la mía, largo cabello azabache, salte sobre el devorando su boca mientras sin mas me empalaba dentro suyo de un solo movimiento.

Zabini soltó un grito de dolor, me detuve un momento esperando que se acostumbrara a la intrusión y luego de unos pocos minutos cuando al fin se relajo comencé a moverme dentro suyo. Acelere rápidamente las embestidas sintiendo como el placer se despertaba en mi pero no era suficiente.

_Que demonios haces!?, _abrí los ojos asustado al oír su voz en mi cabeza pero debajo mío era el cuerpo de Zabini el que se retorcía de placer, aumente las embestidas llegando rápidamente al orgasmo, un orgasmo no demasiado satisfactorio pero orgasmo al fin. _Mierda! Para! _Otra vez su voz en mi cabeza, Sali rápidamente del interior de Zabini justo al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación era azotada fuertemente contra la pared y entraba Potter echo una furia.

Creo que será mejor que te vallas Blaise...- me miro confundido- después iré a verte, creo que tengo algo que discutir con Potter., me miro aun confundido pero tomo su tunica se la coló y salio cerrando la puerta. Active un hechizo silenciador y uno aislador y me volví hacia Potter.

Que demonios te pasa ahora!- le solté molesto por ser interrumpió

Puedes explicarme por que demonios sentí que estabas tirando a ese idiota de Zabini!?- me grito colérico- y por que demonios me dolió!?

No lo se Potter... tal vez allá mas sentimientos en ti de los que quieres reconocer- le dije burlón tratando desviar el tema, aun no había conseguido nada para revertir el maldito hechizo.

Hablo enserio Malfoy! Dime que demonios pasa!- me grito entre colérico y asustado.

Es el hechizo Potter, se supone que tu eres mío, y yo soy algo así como tu amo- conteste viendo que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que se lo explicara- nuestras magia se resiente si hago mío a alguien mas.

Y aun sabiendo eso lo hiciste!- solo seguí mirándolo viendo como su furia aumentaba.- maldito desgraciado!

Hey que pretendes!? Que tome el celibato por ti Potter?- le dije sarcástico- no voy a vivir solo del aire hasta que encontremos una solución. A esto- vi como su expresión de furia iba cambiando a una malévola sonrisa que no me gusto nada.

Magia antigua eh? Eso es...- rodé los ojos era eso? Recién ahora lo había comprendido?- asíque si yo sufre si tu haces tuyo a alguien mas, tu que eres mi "amo" sufrirás mas si alguien me reclama a mi como suyo verdad?- mi rostro borro la sonrisa en un segundo- no soy estupido Malfoy, yo soy tuyo asíque para ti será peor de lo que es para mi..

No te atrevas Potter!- le grite cuando ya salía por la puerta de la habitación.

No me pongas a prueba entonces Malfoy... no quiero verte cerca de nadie mas...- y salio, su voz sonó tan enojada, tan posesiva que me dejo pasmado pero sorprendentemente no me enojo sino que despertó el calor en mi interior que aquel orgasmo no había conseguido despertar.

**Bueno espero que esta continuación a la historia les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo realmente! ya tengo mas o menos planeada la historia hasta el final así que creo no tardare mucho con las actualizaciones si así lo desean! =) **

**Muchas gracias a: ****Simon de Escorpiao, L. Malfoy, Polarres**, **por sus alertas como autora no saben el ánimo que da! =)**

**Koraima: que alegría que te haya gustado la historia! =) y que bueno que te pareció hot no te imaginas los nervios que tenia al hacer el lemon! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la secuela espero que también la disfrutes y verte seguido por aquí!**

**Any: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Espero que también disfrutes de esta secuela y verte seguido por aquí! =)**

**Simon de Escorpiao_ que alegría que te haya gustado el fic! Espero que también sea de tu gusto la secuela y verte pronto por aquí! Saludos! =)**

**L. Malfoy: jeje si lo se soy malvada y cruel y merezco crucios y avadas jeje pero yo soy así! Que alegría que te haya gustado la historia! Espero también disfrutes de esta secuela! Voy a estar esperándote por aquí! Saludos! =)**

**Polarres: no te preocupes que no soy de dejar las historias inconclusas aunque a veces tarde un poco en actualizar! Menos esta historia que la amo! Aquí tienes un pequeño adelanto para calmar sobre tu curiosidad sobre lo que pasa con la magia y Harry y Draco! Espero que haya sido también de tu gusto! Espero verte seguido por aquí! Y no te preocupes que entiendo perfectamente lo que me escribes! =) gracias por el apoyo a la historia! Saludos!**

**Rianne Black: sus deseos son ordenes jeje! Espero que te guste! Gracias por el apoyo a mis historias! =)**

**Wen Potter Cullen: jeje si yo se lamentablemente lo que es eso! Que bueno que me digas que la historia te tenia atrapada! =) espero te haya gustado y también disfrutes de esta historia de la serpiente y el león! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Gracias por tu apoyo siempre a mis historias! **

**Sabakuno_rose: no se acabo como puedes ver tiene su secuela y espero también verte por aquí y que la disfrutes! Gracias por tu acompañacion durante toda la historia! **

**Bueno en cuanto a el antiguo hechizo Amantis Maghas (que aclaro es de mi invención asíque no creo que encuentren nada por el basto mundo de la Internet) tuve algunas consultas y debo aclarar que no es como un hechizo de enlace o matrimonio como algunos pensaron. Provoca como una especie de conexión mental y sexual entre Harry y Draco, y cierta dependencia... pero va a ir explicandose a lo largo de la historia mientras el hechizo dure! **

**Espero que les haya gustado! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**En su mayoría esta historia al menos durante el comienzo serán povs de Draco y luego iremos viendo de a poco los povs de Harry y dejando de lado los de Draco! Igualmente si quieren ver alguna situación desde la otra parte no tienen más que pedirlo y lo agrego al próximo capi! **

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a la ultima entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Draco pov. **

Había pasado un mes mas desde el día de mi iniciación, pronto tendría que ir ver a Voldy y aun no había echo nada de lo que me había pedido. Los acercamientos con Potter se habían reducido después de esa noche, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos su mirada era algo rencorosa aunque no lograba descifrar muy bien el motivo. Aun no había conseguido nada sobre como revertir el maldito hechizo, solo historias sobre los amantes que habían sido parte en esos hechizos.

De pronto una profunda punzada de dolor cruzo mi pecho dejándome sin respiración, tarde unos segundos en recuperar la compostura y entender que era lo que pasaba, maldito Potter como se había atrevido! Yo había respetado el maldito "acuerdo" después de esa maldita noche y ahora era justamente el, el que rompía a no definitivamente iba a ver lo que era bueno, si es podía moverme claro. Maldito dolor y maldito Potter!

_Déjame! Aléjate! _Su voz sonó en mi cabeza pero no eran esas las palabras que esperaba escuchar, Salí al exterior del castillo respirando profundamente y trate de concentrarme haber si lograba oírlo de nuevo,_ que me sueltes maldito! Déjame! Ay! _Oh oh! Eso no me auguraba nada bueno, podía sentirlo, alguien estaba sometiendo a mi "pareja" pero era en contra de su voluntad, el dolor volvió a cruzar mi cuerpo más fuerte esta vez y tuve el horrible presentimiento de que las cosas empeoraban!

_Ay! Demonios! Suéltame maldito_! Sosteniéndome a la altura del esternón comencé a caminar donde me guiaba su voz, llegue frente a un árbol preguntándome que demonios hacia ahí, estaba comenzando a pensar que me había equivocado cuando oí un fuerte ruido en el interior y su voz en mi cabeza esta vez menos fuerte, como mas rota_… basta...! déjame! Ya basta! Por favor! _Entre por un hueco del árbol y atravesé rápidamenteseguí guiándome por la atracción que me unía a Potter y llegue a una puerta donde se escuchaban fuertes golpes, su voz gritando y sollozos ahogados.

Entre sin pensarlo 2 veces y lance un hechizo aturdidor a la persona que se encontraba sobre mi Potter (_un momento mi Potter? Como sea ahora no hay tiempo_!) Y esta cayo desplomada a un costado dejándome ver su cara a la perfección (oh demonios ahora si que estoy en problemas! No era nada mas ni nada menos que Rodolphus Lestrange, dios Voldemort va a matarme!) Rápidamente le saque un anillo, lo transforme en un traslador directo a la cueva de Voldemortt, volví a ponérselo y lo active, por suerte funciono y a los pocos segundos ya no estaba a la vista.

Gire para fijar mi vista en Potter, su ropa estaba toda rota sobre su abdomen y entrepierna, tenia moratones en la cara y el pecho, y su labio estaba rota dejando escapar algunas gotas de sangre. Por sus mejillas se escurrían las lagrimas mientras el trataba de ahogar los sollozos. No supe exactamente porque pero esa imagen me partió el corazón, mire alrededor en la habitación y vi su varita tirada en una esquina. Me acerque a el y lo recosté levantándolo de la cama donde estaba tendido sollozando.

Draco?..- bien al menos parecía estar reaccionando, se abrazo fuertemente a mi tomándome por sorpresa, pero lo aferre contra ,mi pecho mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría de sus labios con la manga de mi camisa.- como me encontraste?

Tu voz, la escuche en mi cabeza, tranquilízate, ya se fue...- no sabia por que pero verlo así hacia salir un lado protector en mi que no conocía hasta entonces mas que con mi madre.

Donde esta?- dijo incorporándose asustado- donde lo enviaste?

Lejos de aquí, tranquilo si?- el se volvió a refugiar en mi pecho mirándome y no pude evitar acercar mi cara sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso que para mi sorpresa no rechazo, acaricie sus mejillas, seguí mi caricia hacia abajo por su cuello, sentí su respiración agitarse y rápidamente me separe.- lo siento, no es momento para esto- me disculpe levantándome rápidamente de su lado.

No, espera!- me sujeto por el borde de la camisa y volvió a sentarme en la cama sentándose en mi regazo para mi sorpresa, si no hubiera sido por mi típica mascara estilo Malfoy mi mandíbula estaría rozando el piso.- si es momento, lo necesito... borra con tus manos las huellas de ese maldito- me quede mirándolo a los ojos con duda pero su expresión era de total decisión y su cuerpo sentado a horcajadas encima mío no dejaba mucho lugar a las dudas, las siguientes palabras terminaron de convencerme.- por favor..

Bese sus labios degustando el sabor de la sangre y tragándome su jadeo mientras mis manos se deshacían de la sucia y rotosa camisa, lentamente lo empuje hacia atrás recostándolo en la cama, recorrí con mis manos todo su torso haciendo lo que me pedía mientras besaba intercaladamente su boca y su cuello y me deleitaba con sus suaves jadeos. Decidido a ser lo mas suave posible me fui deshaciéndome del resto de ropa que le quedaba y de la mía. Me ubique nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas disfrutando el roce de su suave piel y cuidando no poner mi peso sobre el para no dañarlo mas.

Podía sentir mi magia abandonar mi cuerpo y unirse a la suya nuevamente, parecía como si ambas ronronearan felices de juntarse nuevamente y eso nos producía sensaciones indescriptibles a ambos, podía sentir su mente confusa y nublada por el placer al igual que lo estaba la mía. Lamí mis dedos mientras los ojos verdes fijaban su mirada en mi, sus ojos estaban ardientes de deseo y algo mas que no podía identificar, dirigí mi dedo hacia su entrada y lo penetre, mientras el mordía suavemente su labio inferior pero no dejaba de mirarme. Seguí introduciendo un dedo tras otro preparándolo, su mirada fija en mi mientras soltaba suaves gemidos de placer mordiendo su labio inferior, era lo mas excitante que había sentido jamás.

Draco ya, hazlo!- susurro entre jadeos.

Que quieres que haga?- le pregunte con divertida voz torciendo mi sonrisa, pero en realidad también quería asegurarme de que el quisiera eso realmente, mas aun después de lo que acababa de pasarle.

Hazme tuyo...- esas palabras borraron el sentido común que me quedaba y lentamente lo penetre hasta que mis caderas chocaron contra las suyas y escuche su profundo gemido de placer mezclándose con el mío. Aumente las embestidas asegurándome de dar cada vez en ese punto que lo volví loco, podía sentir nuestras magias vibrar a nuestro ardedor y las pocas cosas que quedaban enteras en la derruida habitación estallaban en pedazos. Al poco tiempo o eso al menos me pareció a mi el orgasmo nos invadió a ambos aun mas fuerte que el anterior llegando al fin ambos juntos ahogando el profundo gemido de placer con un profundo beso.

Abrí los ojos después de que el mundo dejo de dar vueltas a mí alrededor y lo vi jadeando debajo mío, la piel sudorosa, la profunda mirada verde esmeralda nublada pero aun así fija en mí, la respiración agitada, y sus brazos aferrandose en mi espalda. Bese sus labios suavemente mientras salía de su interior, me extraño mi comportamiento, pero más me extraño las siguientes palabras que oí al sentarme a su lado en la cama.

Te quiero Draco...- me voltee rápidamente a mirarlo con la confusión pintada en el rostro, pero el solo me miraba como hacia unos segundos antes lo hacia, ningún cambio en su rostro.

Creo que estas demasiado cansado... y debes estar aun en shock por lo que paso...- susurre mirando en otra dirección, voltee la vista nuevamente a el para pronunciar ya mas firme y seguramente- no sabes lo que dices... debes estar agotado...

Exactamente, estoy agotado de actuar como si nada pasara...- me dijo con la mirada cansada, pero sin quitarla de mi.- te quiero Draco, no quise que esto pasara pero paso, y estoy demasiado agotado para fingir hoy..

Se levanto lentamente de la cama y con gestos de dolor que no pasaron desapercibidos para mi se coloco solo su tunica y quemo las otras ropas con un movimiento de varita. Una vez listo se volvió hacia mi como esperando que dijera algo pero yo aun estaba demasiado atónito por lo escuchado para decir cualquier cosa inteligente.

Deberíamos irnos se hace tarde...- le dije nervioso y dirigiéndome a la puerta manteniéndola abierta para que el pasara, los modales después de todo nunca se olvidaban.

El solo sonrío y camino hacia la puerta cuando estuvo frente a mi, me dirigió una cansada sonrisa y me dijo- no esperaba mas de ti Draco...- no supe si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido, pero supuse que igualmente no podría decirle nada, así que me limite a seguirlo hacia fuera de la casa, una vez afuera se giro hacia mi- bueno aquí me voy yo- fue lo único que me dijo antes de dirigirse hacia las enormes puertas de roble del castillo, se volteo pero antes de llegar.- oh y por favor no comentes lo que paso con nadie..-asentí con la cabeza y vi como desaparecía tras las enormes puertas.

**Bueno eh aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia! Les agradezco por la aceptación que esta teniendo a solo un día de publicada! Y espero seguirlos viendo seguido por aquí! **

**Muchas gracias a: ****Koraima, Rianne Black, L. Malfoy, lilipotter, basicidea, Dora Malena. Gracias por sus alertas a la historia y sus favoritos! =) **

**Ginna: jeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! =) que alegría que te haya gustado el lemon! Espero que este pequeñito también te guste lo hice corto porque luego vendrán algunos mas importantes y mejores espero! =) espero verte pronto por aquí! =)**

**Simon de Escorpiao: que bueno verte por aquí! =) que alegría que te haya gustado la historia como para seguir mi secuela! Jeje si las escenas de celos siempre son muy divertidas de escribir! Ya veremos como Draco se libera! Esperemos que pueda hacerlo! Saludos y espero volver a verte por aquí! =)**

**Sabakuno_rose: jeje no! no te cortes con galletitas por favor! No quiero perder a mi estimada lectora! Que bueno que te haya gustado el Harry que va saliendo a flote! Jeje si sin los comentarios de todos los lectores que me siguen no seria lo mismo! Yo escribo esta historia por y para ustedes y por eso la disfruto tanto! Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capi! Y verte pronto por aquí! =) **

**Bueno ya saben cuan rápido sean las actualizaciones en este momento dependen de ustedes, ya que estoy de vacaciones y puedo hacerme ratos para escribir mas a menudo! Los comentarios me alegran mucho! Y pueden estar seguros de que mientras les siga gustando como va esta historia actualizare a menudo! =)**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Draco pov.**

Me encontraba nuevamente como hacia cerca de un mes atrás retorciéndome bajo los efectos del cruciatas en el suelo de la fría cueva de piedra, con el despreciable ser frente mío disfrutando mi dolor. Todo por culpa de mis malditos impulsos y del maldito de Lestrange. Cuando la sesión de tortura paro por unos segundos pude oír su fría voz.

Quiero imaginarme Draco que habrás tenido una muy buena razón para lo que le has a echo a Rodolphus no?- me dijo fríamente pero en ese momento una idea cruzo rápidamente mi mente, era peligroso, todavía no era diestro en tapar los sentimientos de un recuerdo o transformarlos pero era lo único que se me ocurría para salir con vida de ese lugar.

Si mi señor.- vi como me miraba interesado y mandaba a callar a los demás mortifagos- usted me mando a ganar la confianza de Potter y salvarlo era una oportunidad única para hacerlo, para acercarme a el.

Ya veo..- dijo después de interminables segundos de silencio- y conseguiste algo?..

Si mi señor..- le respondí aun hincado en el piso preparandome para lo que iba a hacer necesitaría de todo mi autocontrol y mis poderes y después de la sesión de tortura no estaban de lo mejor.

Muéstrame entonces!- me dijo con un dejo que de no conocer a la sucia serpiente podría haber parecido alegría.

Levante mi rostro dejando que hurgara en mis recuerdos por mi mente pero seleccionando cuidadosamente el recuerdo de Lestrange, una vez que empezó a verlo transfigure el odio que en ese momento había sentido por Lestrange en odio por Potter. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien porque era mi única oportunidad.

Luego sintiéndome enfermo por mostrarle algo así a tan despreciable ser, deje fluir el resto del recuerdo, podía verlo en mi mente, yo sobre Potter, haciéndolo mío mientras el solo me miraba a los ojos jadeando, y su ultima confesión antes de separarnos. Caí al suelo fuertemente cuando mi mente fue liberada de su intrusión completamente exhausto por el desgaste de poder, pero sonreí para mis adentros al ver su mirada complacida.

Vaya vaya Draco.. Me sorprendes gratamente, no pensé que lo conseguirías tan rápido...- me dijo sonriéndome mientras yo volvía a hincarme a sus pies. – pero dime... por que no seguiste su juego cuando te confeso sus sentimientos?

Mi señor Potter es un imbecil pero ni el me habría creído eso de pronto- me miro un momento y luego asintió como dándome permiso para continuar.- Deberé ir lento para conseguir que realmente confíe en mi, dejar que sea el quien se acerque a mi... _(Y de paso gano algo de tiempo para ver como demonios me salgo de esto!)_

Esta bien Draco, tienes un mes para volver aquí, espero ver mas resultados, ahora vete o sospecharan y eso no nos conviene...- con la ayuda de Severus me pare y juntos nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia Hogwarts.

De eso había pasado ya mas de una semana y yo seguía sin conseguir acercarme a Potter, aunque tampoco se podía decir que lo hubiese intentado realmente, habían pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque y desde lo que el me había dicho y no habíamos vuelto a hablarnos.

Lo observaba durante el día, pero en el no se veía nada anormal. Al menos si no eras una persona muy observadora pero como yo si lo era podía ver como Potter pegaba pequeños respingos cada vez que alguien lo tocaba como si hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica, como se refugiaba en su amiga Granger cada vez que esta lo abrazaba alargando el tiempo unos segundos mas de lo normal, apretando aun mas el abrazo sin que ella jamás se lo reprochara, o como cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la mía refulgía antes de ser apartada para seguir con su normal actividad.

Pero nada más que eso eran las señas "visibles" de lo que Potter había vivido hacia semanas atrás. Me senté en la cama de mi habitación pensando que demonios iba a hacer, faltaban menos de 2 semanas para el encuentro con el Lord y yo no había logrado ningún avance ni quería lograrlo tampoco, si en un principio había sido divertido para mi, pero luego con el Lord en medio con los sucesos de Lestrange con su confesión se había vuelto una locura. Y sobre todo por que no entendía mi comportamiento hacia el imbecil de Potter esta bien que fuera mi misión, dese los 2 bandos de un lado protegerlo de el otro destruirlo. Y que para lograr no morir en el intento debía de conocerlo observarlo.

Eso había estado repitiéndome sin cesar los últimos días, pero maldita sea! Me servia ver esos detalles que me decían que Potter no había olvidado ni mucho menos lo que había pasado, pero no entendía de que demonios me podía servir saber que cuando estaba nervioso se rascaba la nuca en un gesto tremendamente infantil, que tenia el tic de golpetear la varita contra el escritorio cuando se aburría, que se mordía el labio inferior cuando se estaba conteniendo de decir o hacer algo, oque siempre desayunaba huevos revueltos con tocino y su mermelada favorita era la de arandanos! De que demonios me servia toda esa información! Y lo más importante por que demonios la recordaba tan bien como los malditos crucios del señor tenebrosos!

Suspire frustrado y cansado, y sin mas remedio comencé a deshacerme de mi ropa para acostarme, estaba agotado. Potter no había llegado aun a la habitación, pero era lo normal, generalmente llegaba después de que yo estuviera dormido. Estaba ya en boxers y preparándome para meterme en la cama cuando di un respingo al escuchar abrirse la puerta y entrar a Potter.

Oh lo siento!- me dijo dándose vuelta hacia su cama al tiempo que yo entraba en la mía y me cubría con las sabanas.

Que raro verte por aquí tan temprano Potter...- dije una vez seguro en la suavidad de mis sabanas.

Es que... necesitaba hablar contigo...- bien eso si me sorprendió, desde cuando Potter quería hablar conmigo? Es mas desde cuando había dejado de huir De mi?- por que lo hiciste?

Por que hice que cosa?- pregunte aun mas confundido sentándome recto en la cama y viendo que para mi sorpresa en se sentaba en los pies de la misma aunque sin mirarme.

Salvarme de Lestrange.. Unirte a Voldemort.. Ponerte en ese riesgo..- dijo como enumerando las causas mientras yo apenas podía controlar la respiración.

Como... como lo sabes?!- logre balbucear cuando al fin recupere el habla.

Puedo confiar en ti?- sonrío a si mismo tras esas palabras y luego de un suspiro dijo- que mas da! Puedo ver algunas de las cosas que Voldemort hace... te vi... vi cuando te torturo por salvarme de ese tipo...- dijo ahora bajando la vista avergonzado y comprendí el porque confiaba en mi, por mas extraño que fuese lo había salvado y el necesitaba entenderle porque, casi tanto como yo lo necesitaba pero no tenia respuestas.

Cuanto viste?- dije de pronto recordando lo que había seguido a eso e invadido por el pánico pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

Solo eso… la pregunta es... por que?- ojala supiera la prepuesta pensé.- porque te uniste a el... dijiste que no querías hacerlo?- me dijo ahora y pude notar el reproche en su voz.

No siempre se puede hacer lo que se quiere Potter, pensé que tu mas que nadie lo sabría...- le respondí amargamente y vi que para mi sorpresa el sonreía amargamente y asentía.- a que esperas ve a contarle a Dumbledore!- lo inste.

Por que habría de hacerlo?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Porque soy un mortifago!? Un súbdito del loco que quiere matarte!? Por que podría tener que matarte!?- le respondí sarcástico y asombrado por el poco instinto de supervivencia que mostraba Potter, pero mas sorprendió escuchar lo siguiente saliendo de su boca.

No lo harías...- el enojo desapareció de mi cara y dio paso a la confusión- Si fueras a matarme en primera instancia no me hubieras salvado de ese tipo...- me dijo a modo de explicación- y si fueras tan devoto a el no habría tenido que torturarte...- siguió bajando la cabeza.- no se lo diré a nadie...

Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en mi cabeza, el alivio que sentí fue casi inexplicable dado que Dumbledore ya sabía que no era un peligro.

Por que lo haces?- me pregunto volviéndome a mirar a los ojos y sentí que al menos le debía una respuesta, y para mis sorpresa antes de que me diera cuenta la respuesta abandonaba mis labios.

Tiene a mi madre, al maldito de mi padre no le importa, ni ella ni yo ni nadie que no sea el.- respondí liberando la furia que sentía en mi interior hacia tanto tiempo- tengo que sacarla de ahí, su salud es delicada, y solo estando entre sus filas tengo posibilidad de conseguirlo...

Para mi sorpresa el solo asintió- gracias...- pronuncio suavemente y al ver la mirada en mis ojos contesto a mi muda pregunta.- por salvarme de este tipo, y por decirme la verdad, hacia días que daba vueltas en mi cabeza al maldito asunto sin encontrarle una respuesta... aun que aun no entiendo por que te arriesgaste a salvarme..

Entonces...? no vas a correr...? ni a vomitar cuando me veas? O ir a corriendo a contarle a la orden?- dije incrédulo mirándolo a los ojos, estaba aun mas cerca que antes supongo que el maldito magnetismo hacia que nos acercáramos sin darnos cuenta siquiera.

No- me contesto simplemente formándose una sonrisa en sus labios, una sincera como hacia semanas no le veía. – No representas ningún peligro para mí...- _si tan solo supieras.._.- además... – pero el mismo cortó su frase acercándose a mí y tomándome desprevenido me beso. Fue un beso suave, lento y casi casto podría decirse. Con esa inocencia que solo el desprendía.

Por que?- conseguí preguntar cuando el se separo de mi alejándose hacia la puerta.

Porque eres el único que no me trata distinto por ser el-estupido-niño-que-vivo- me respondió sonriendo- porque te arriesgaste mas por mi que todos los estupidos "fans" que me rodean jurando que darían su vida por mi... porque lo que yo necesito no es un que me digan que todo va a estar bien y me encierren en una burbuja de cristal, necesito realidad, no compasión y tu no la tienes...- luego sonrío de un modo casi divertido- y por que lo malo tienta Draco..- dijo acariciando mi nombre de una forma estremecedora...- necesito decírtelo...?- negué con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante tal confesión, realmente no estaba preparado para nada como eso. Vi como caminaba a la puerta y se detenía para decir en susurro suave y bajo pero perfectamente entendible- y no voy a rendirme fácil, lo sabes no?- para luego salir sin esperar respuesta.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! Gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad que me animas mucho y en cuanto Lestrange siguió a Harry desde Hosmade a la casa de los gritos se me olvido aclarar ese detalle! Saben que desde elpueblo no hay proteccion y si uno no entra por medios magicos.. puesto pasa nada y entra como pancho por su casa..**

**Gracias a: ****Topa Lupin Black por su alerta! **

**Koraima: que bueno que te vaya gustando! Y si.. Draco tiene algunos problemas para reconocer lo que siente pero ya veremos que hacemos con eso. En cuanto a los povs de Harry para cuando lei tureview ya habia terminado con el capi pero para el próximo prometo poner algo de su parte! Espero verte pronto por aquí! **

**Rianne Black: que bueno que te gusta! Tu pregunta esta contestada en e capi! Ya veremos que e slo q sucede luego! Saluditos y espero verte pronto por aquí!**

**Atyd: que suerte que te haya gustado! Espero q este tambien lo disfrutes! Saludos!**

**Sabakuno_rose: jeje si Draco es un cabesota pero tengas en cuenta que el pobre no tiene idea de lo que le pasa ya que no tiene de donde compararlo, esta confundido y un pokito bastante estresado. Y harry si es un amor! Jejej como me lo pediste no deje que le hicieran algo demasiado malo a Drakito.. que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Espero q tambien te guste este! Saluditos!**

**clmi936: que bueno que te guste espero que esta tambien lo hayas disfrutado! **

**Ginna: jejej sip lo complique un poquito! Jejej si lo se pero Draco no logra entender que es lo que le pasa pobresito! Espero verte prontito! Saludos! **

**Makochan: jej lo prometido es deuda! Actualice lo mas pronto posible! Espero te guste! Saludos! **

**Bueno una cosita mas! Tengo 2 one-shot a medio escribir para publicar un sirius/remus y un harry/sirius, que dicen cual les gustaria primero?**

**Saludos!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Capi dedicado a Xanath con el pov que me pidio! Espero lo disfrutes! =)**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Harry pov.**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde mi "conversación" con Draco. Luego de esa noche lo vi irse cada noche, noche tras noche una vez que estábamos ya acostados. Cada noche silencie el pedido que pulsaba por salir de mis labios, _no vayas_... por que sabía que no seria escuchado, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y porque sabía que era una vida lo que estaba en juego.

Y esta noche de sábado no había sido la excepción, a las 2 am había salido silenciosamente de la habitación, pero eran las 5 am y todavía no volvía y mis nervios empezaban a fallar. Veía el cielo aclararse poco a poco tras las ventanas de la habitación. Voldemort estaba enojado, muy enojado, podía sentirlo. Sin previo aviso la cicatriz comenzó a dolerme, mucho más fuerte de lo normal y mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos en un acto reflejo veía una tétrica escena formarse poco a poco detrás de mis ojos.

Era una gran habitación muy levemente iluminada, y estaba furioso, realmente. No habían conseguido lo que quería y a Voldemort no le gustaba esperar. Para mi horror al bajar la vista con mi varita levantada en alto vi que apuntaba hacia un Draco revolcándose de dolor en el piso, la cara llena de magulladuras, jadeando por conseguir aire.

No has hecho lo que te pedí Draco... por que no lo has hecho? – Susurre con una fría voz que no me pertenecía.- se que podrías haberlo echo mejor... tengo que dudar acaso de tus lealtades?

N... no... Se... señor...- me estremeci al escuchar esa respuesta, jamas habia escuchado a Draco Malfoy balbuciar

Y tu que dices Lucius?.. Le crees? Dime, debo castigarlo?- vi como de entre las sombras salía una alta figura que miraba a su hijo con total indiferencia.

Castigüelo milord. Lo merece, el sabe lo que tiene que hacer y no lo ah echo.- temblé al escuchar esas palabras. Como demonios podía un padre ser así de cruel con sus hijos? Pero lo peor aun estaba por venir, escuche la siseante voz que salía de mi garganta pronunciar las palabras "_castígalo entonces_" y vi como Lucius Malfoy levantaba sin miramientos la varita para luego apuntar a su hijo dirigiéndole un hechizo que ni siquiera conocía. Pude ver a Draco retorciéndose en el piso, su cuerpo formaba extraños ángulos que parecían casi imposibles, y sus gritos desgarraban el silencio de la noche como el aullido de un animal herido.

A los pocos minutos de incesante tortura vi para mi horror como el cuerpo de Draco dejaba de removerse y dar boqueos desesperados para caer finalmente rendido al piso. Desesperado de miedo y odio vi como yo mismo levantaba mi varita y apuntaba a un indiferente Lucius Malfoy que miraba el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Te has pasado Lucius... como puedo confiar en que no me traiciones a mí si traicionas a tu propia familia? Avada kedabra!- di un gemido de sorpresa al ver al rubio mayor de los Malfoy tendido en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida. – fíjate si sigue vivo.

Temblé mientras veía como un mortifago se acercaba raudo al cuerpo de Draco y le tomaba el pulso.- esta vivo, pero su pulso es débil...- respire alviado mientras veia como bajo las ordenes de Voldemort el cuerpo de Draco era sacado de la fortaleza bajo la orden de dejarlo mediante un traslador en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. _Si sobrevive demostrara que es merecedor de estar aquí... de lo contrario... bueno una lastima_, habia dicho la fria voz.

Abrí los ojos respirando agitado para encontrarme en el piso de la habitación enredando entre las sabanas. Sin perder tiempo tome la primera tunica que vi tirada en el piso de la habitación y Sali corriendo rumbo a las afueras de Hogwarts. Corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas hasta el bosque y me adentre intentando escuchar algo, cualquier sonido que me permitiera ubicar donde podría hallarse Draco. Pero nada, solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche, el ulular de las aves, el golpe de los cascos en el suelo... forse mi mente a buscar a nuestra coneccion y encontre un debil punto de magia, me dirigi hacia alli sin pensarlo.

Después de caminar por cerca de 20minutos encontré un cuerpo tendido en el suelo a las orillas del lago bordeando el bosque, sin pensarlo le lance un hechizo de levitación y comencé a correr hacia el castillo con su cuerpo delante del mío. Al llegar a la habitación lo recosté en su cama tome su pulso y corrí escaleras abajo pensando en que demonios hacer, su pulso era demasiado débil y sus heridas parecían graves, yo no sabia nada de media magia y no podía arriesgarlo a llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey. Claro! Hermione!

Después de 2 hs de arduo trabajo el sol ya asomaba por las ventanas de la habitación y el cuerpo tendido en la cama empezaba a respirar mas regularmente, su cuerpo seguía malherido pero al menos ya no manaba sangre a borbotones. Abrace a Hermione a mi lado agradeciéndole mientras por su ayuda, pero pronto ambos dimos un respingo al notar movimientos en la cama.

Pero que demonios... ai!- habia intentado levantarse de la cama y habia caido al momento sujetandose el pecho y la cabeza- Potter?..- dijo con confusa voz y respirando hondamente.

Quédate quieto... este muy mal herido...- le dije recostandolo nuevamente en la cama.

Herms... pordias dejarnos solos?- ella solo asintió agotada y confundida como estaba dirijiendome una mirada que decia claramente que luego iba a tener uqe explicarle todo aquello. Iba a agradecerle cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió.

Gracias Granger...- escuche el sussurro de su voz sorprendiendome vi como Herm se giraba antes de llegar a la puerta con la sorpresa pintada en la cara para luego sonreir dulcemente y decir "No hay problema Malfoy1 y salir como si eso fuera lo mas comun del mundo.

Estas bien?- sabia que era una pregunta estupida pero no pude evitarla.

Claro Potter estoy perfecto- sonrío sarcástico pero enseguida contuvo una mueca de dolor,- por que haces esto?- pregunto y al ver su mirada supe que realmente no entendía, no podía entender que alguien se preocupase por el, no podía entender que alguien lo cuidara. Y yo podía entender ese sentimiento.

No iba dejarte tirado ahí después de ver lo que había pasado... tu padre... el...- dije sintiendome invadir por la rabia nuevamente.

Es un patan lo se... debe estar disfrutando ahora pensando que estoy tirado por ahí- dijo amargamente, pero yo meestremeci... era cierto Draco estaba incociente... no sabia nada...

Draco... tu padre... Voldemort... Lo mato...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Estoy cansada para seguir escribiendo asique por el momento queda ahí ya luego lo volvere a actualizar! El pov de Harry a pedido de las que lo extrañaban! **

**Xanath****: me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí! Ya empezaba a pensar que me habia nos habias abandonado! Jejeje si bueno a dray lo castre un poquito pero es que ese chico me salio un tiro al aire! Me alegro que te haya gustado la invencion del hechizo! =) totalmente de acuerdo con Draco las cosas no son buenas o malas simplemente son.. y asi es ahí que aceptarlo con sus defectos al niño! Jeje si creo que Drakito se va a mweter en unos cuantos leios por Harrys ocmo vamos viendo! Jeje sipp estoy un poquito mas comoda con el lemon aunque el del 2do capi fue bien cortito porque lo importante no era el lemon en si, pero te puedo adelantar que en unos capis mas va a haber un nuevo lemon y espero mas largo! Jeje si pobre Dray esta en etapa soy una maldita marioneta! Aunque creo que dentro de poquito ya cuando pueda caer de dodne esta parado va a volcer a sorprendernos con su lado Sly! Jeje sip estoy inspirada! Son las vacaciones que a uno lo hacen feliz! Jajaja y bueno como tus pedidos son ordenes ahí te deje el pov de Harry que extrañabas para ti =) espero te haya gustado! =) y mil gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritos! Es una super alegria! =) todo un honor! jejeje**

**neko_karolaina****: jajaj sip me parece que en cualquier momento voy a cambiar eso de Harry de el fic anterior de que el universo conspira contra el y se lo voy a pasar a Draco porque últimamente se esta ganando el titulo el pobre! Jajaja y Harry.. pobre mi niño.. pero es una persona fuerte! Draco tarde o temprano va a jugarse por un bando solo espereos que elija el correcto! Que alegria que te guste tanto como para conectarte a leerlo aun de viaje! Jeje nos vemos prontito! =)**

**kro_eli**:** que bueno que la historia te vaya atrapando! En cuanto a la reaccion de Draco, bueo que decir el chico es un cabezota yo solo lo represento! Jaja no va a reaccionar.. en algun momento al menos… pero es un chico difícil y mas con todo lo que esta pasandoe l pobre tiene un carnaval en la cabeza! Y sip pobre rubito va a tener que cuidarse mejor porque Voldy es muy peligrosso.. no por nada es el señor tenebroso no? Que bueno que te guste el fic! Nos leemos pronto! =) saludos!**

**Hina18**: **que bueno te guste y alegria seguirte viendo por aquí! =) y sip no iba a dejar a Harrys a su suerte no?**

**Ladyduquesa**: **y si pobre Draco pronto enfretara un gran dilema, yo no querria estar en su lugar… en cuanto a eso habra que esperar un poquito no puedo adelantarte nada por ahora! Pero algo asi creo que abra! Tu sh! No le digas a nadie! Jejej**

**Bueno saludos a todos! Mañana si puedo actualizo El universo sobre mi! No me maten please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Draco pov. **

Estaba tratando de huir lo mas rápido posible de la sala común, mi quería amiga Pansy estaba empezando a sospechar de mis escapadas, mi malhumor y mis raros cruces con Potter, yo adoraba a esa niña pero era demasiado inteligente e intuitiva para su propio bien! A veces no entendía como es que se las apañaba para siempre saberlo todo. Entre en un aula en desuso que normalmente usaba para tocar y descargarme un poco y la cerre con todos los hechizos que conocía para luego respirar al fin tranquilo!

Hola Drakito!!!- pegue un brinco nada digno de un Malfoy al escuchar "amable" saludo en la voz de mi adorable amiga.

Pansy! Que demonios haces aquí!? Y te dije que no me digas Drakito!- le reproche yendo a sentarme a un sillón relajadamente mientras ella se sentaba en posa brazos del mismo.

Oh cariño estas de mal humor? Te parecen esas formas de tratar a una dama?- me contesto muy tranquilamente haciendo pucheritos y jugando con su trenza.

Lo siento cariño, eh estado un poco estresado...- le conteste medio sarcásticamente, pero ella al parecer no lo noto porque simplemente salto a mi regazo y se abrazo a mi haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo, y sonreí por primera vez en carios días sonreí de verdad.

Al fin te veo! Te has desparecido tantos días que no te eh podido contar todos los nuevos chismes! Y tú tampoco me cuentas lo que te pasa a ti! Aunque claro que sospecho algo! Ya sabes como soy! Ah! Y por cierto a que no sabes detrás de quien anda Blaise!? Te morirás cuando lo sepas!- me dijo con su típica voz aguda que ponía cuando se emocionaba y todo tan rápido que tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para entenderla, de veras que a veces no entendía como hacia esa chica para hablar tanto sin tomar aire siquiera.

Pansy Pansy! Haber... de a uno, que no te entiendo niña!- me hizo un puchero pero volvió a acomodarse en mi regazo alisando su pollera y su sonrisa se transformo en una un poco mas maliciosa, una que para mi desgracia conocía muy bien.

Por cierto Dray, cariño... quieres decirme a donde te metes cada noche? Y porque Potter y tu se miran de forma extraña cada vez que se cruzan?- estaba negando con la cabeza cuando me interrumpió.- y ni siquiera pienses en negarlo Draco Malfoy! Que te conozco mejor que nadie y lo sabes bien!

Suspire abatido y me decidí a hablar después de todo ella tenia razón, no tenia caso mentirle si yo no se lo decía, lo averiguaría ella y prefería tenerla alejad de todo esto.- Pans... yo me uní al señor tenebroso...- vi su cara de incomprensión y terror así que me apresure a continuar.- sabes que no lo sigo, pero no tenia opción, tiene a mi madre Pansy... me convertí en un espía para la orden de Dumbledore.

A tu madre!? Oh dios Draco! Por que no me lo dijiste!??- me dijo sollozando y abrazándome fuertemente, a pesar de todo sonreí sabia que siempre podría contar con Pansy, a pesar de que todos creyeran que estaba loca por mi y que yo la soportaba por el compromiso de nuestras familias no era así, éramos inseparables desde niños cuando la salve de que uno de los irritables pavos reales blancos de mi insoportable padre la picoteara y desde ahí no se me había separado. Ella siempre curaba mis heridas cuando me golpeaba al caer de la escoba, y nos escapábamos juntos de las aburridas fiestas de nuestras familias para ir a divertirnos por ahí. Claro que solo nos comportábamos así en privado los Slytherins siempre manteníamos las apariencias.

Por que no podrías hacer nada, esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo.- le conteste mientras la separaba un poco de mi.- escúchame bien Pansy, esto no es un juego y no quiero que te metas en esto es peligroso.

Ya se que es peligroso! Draco no puedes ser un espía! Si lo descubre te matara!- me grito aterrada

Lo se Pansy! Crees que no lo se!?- le grite en respuesta pero intente serenarme al ver las lagrimas volver a escurrir por su rostro.- Snape me esta entrenando, y estoy bajo la protección de Dumbledore, tengo que sacar a mi madre de allí, mi padre esta muerto Pansy...

Que!?- grito pero esta vez no había pena en sus ojos ella lo aborrecía tanto como yo.- como estas...?

Es extraño... pero en cierta parte me siento aliviado... casi me mata, y madre al fin podrá estar tranquila... una vez que logre sacarla de allí claro...- negué con la cabeza confundido no tenia idea de cómo hacer para rescatar a mi madre de ese lugar.

Cual es tu misión Draco?..- me pregunto como temiendo la respuesta,

Potter...- le respondí disfrutando de su cara de alucinación total al escucharme y me dispuse a contarle en que consistía la misión que se me había asignado. Y a contarle lo que había pasado hasta ahora entre nosotros, intentando ver si había algo en la historia que se me hubiese pasado, algo que me explicara como demonios había terminado en esta situación.

Y... vas a entregarlo realmente?- me pregunto dudosa pero con una sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de sus labios.

No! Claro que no!- le respondí indignado

Te gusta!- exclamo contenta abrazándome mientras yo intentaba quitármela de encima- Ay Dray! Yo sabia!!

Espera! Espera! Que estas diciendo!? Te volviste loca Pans? A mi no me gusta el cara rajada!- vi su típica cara de "yo se lo que veo y no te atrevas a contradecirme porque te mostrare del modo mas cruel que es verdad" y me estremecí.- Pansy que Potter haya confundido sus sentimientos es una cosa, pero es solo una confusión suya!

Ahí como puedes estar tan ciego! No viste como te mira! Se arriesgo a ayudarte! Además a caso no viste el cuerpazo que tiene! Esos ojos verdes! Si parece que respirara inocencia!- la fulmine con la mirada y ella siguió riendo.- Tranquilo dragón! Yo ya tengo a mi gatita!

Gatita? – pregunte confundido

Hermione, es tan linda cuando se enoja! Tienes que verla y es tan inteligente!- pero no conseguí escucharla ya que la cicatriz de mi brazo comenzó a arder fuertemente, maldición! Es que no podía dejarme un día en paz!- Draco que pasa?

Me esta llamando Pansy.. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.- me despedí rápidamente de ella mientras corría hacia las afueras del castillo.

**Harry pov.**

Potter! Potter!- me gire sorprendido al escuchar que Parkinson me llamaba pero no me dio tiempo a sorprenderme mucho más ya que jalo mi brazo y me llevo escaleras hacia mi habitación y la de Draco, quien le había dado tanta confianza a la chica, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarme a que estuviera con Herms aunque se las veía muy felices.- Siento haberte traído así pero no sabia a quien recurrir y por lo que se solo tu lo sabes además de mi, Draco se fue, Voldemort lo llamo de nuevo lucia preocupado y no se que hacer!!- grito histérica.

Cálmate el sabe lo que hace!- le conteste intentando clamarla y calmarme a mi también, pero luego me di cuenta de algo- y tu por que me vienes a decir esto a mi?

Hem... hable con Draco hoy... y el me contó todo acerca de ustedes...- me dijo poniéndose colorada algo que nunca había visto en ella.

Todo?.. – le pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

Emm.. Si yo creo que mejor te dejo solo... Dile que me vise cuando llegue por favor.- y así sin mas salio, espere por horas hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Draco malherido y me dispuse a curarlo como lo hacia cada fin de semana desde hacia casi dos meses al principio todo habían sido peleas, el rechazaba mi ayuda, yo me enojaba, pero lego se había vuelto una costumbre que llevábamos a cabo sin palabras, yo limpiaba las heridas de su espalda y de su pecho, y luego como cada vez esas suaves caricias e inocentes caricias para limpiar las heridas se iban volviendo mas y m as ardientes.

Cuando quise recordar me encontraba en su cama completamente desnudo gimiendo sin poder contenerme bajo su toque mientras el me embestía una y otra vez hundiendo mi cuerpo en el colchón, tome sus brazos y aprovechando su desconcierto nos di vuelta quedando sentado yo encima de el, reí al ver su cara de sorpresa pero lo calle con un profundo beso mientras que comenzaba a moverme encima suyo empalándome yo mismo en su deliciosamente duro y palpitante miembro, aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas.

Sentí su mano rodear mi necesitado miembro y gemí en respuesta arqueando mi espalda y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás pero sin dejar de moverme sobre el. Comencé un ritmo cada vez mas frenético sin parar de montarlo cada vez mas rápido hasta que pude sentir como se tensaba su cuerpo llegando al orgasmo y el mío respondiendo a las palpitaciones de su miembro llegaba a un maravilloso orgasmo. Sentí como era llenado por su semilla mientras que veía mi liquido blancuzco esparcirse por su pecho y como el sensualmente pasaba sus dedos por el y luego lo lamia mirándome a los ojos.

Gemí quedamente y luego me deje caer en la cama a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración.- Dios nunca voy a cansarme de decir que esto es genial!- río a mi lado y al estar en tal momento de intimidad no pude evitar decirlo.- te quiero lo sabes verdad?

No te confundas Potter, esto es solo sexo. Y tú solo confundes las cosas.- me dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la ducha sin dirigirme la mirada nuevamente y en ese momento sentí como una rabia me quemaba por dentro toma mi tunica y me levante colocándomela sin nada debajo.

Sabes Malfoy me tienes harto! No estoy confundido se muy bien lo que siento para mi pesar!- le grite furioso mientras el se daba vuelta mirándome indiferente.- Ni siquiera se por que demonios estoy aquí contigo! Ni por que te cure tantas veces! Pero que una cosa te quede bien clara! Yo no soy tu puta ni la de nadie y me canse de esta situación de mierda!

Potter de que demonios hablas!?- me intento callar confundido.

De que me arte de esto Malfoy, si es así, si para ti es va a ser solo algo que no es para mi aquí se acabo! No te quiero ver cerca mío, arréglatelas solo!- le grite furico.

Pero el hechizo, no podemos estar demasiado lejos..- me dijo como sin comprender, lo que solo me enfureció mas, solo el importaba su puto culo al rubio cabron!

Pues me importa nada el puto hechizo! No te me acerques Malfoy o veras lo que en realidad es bueno! Voldemort puede llegar a ser un niño al lado mío!

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! Digamos que ya no podía tener a Harry tan bobito por el rubio tenia que hacerlo reaccionar tarde o temprano! Ahora veremos que pasa! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gracias a: ****Wen Potter Cullen, Saorii-chan**, **por sus alertas! =)**

**Sabakuno_rose: lo siento lo siento! Se que tarde eternidades! Pero esta vez no fe mi culpa la página me decía que mi Word no funcionaba o algo así y no me dejo publicar! Asíque como recompensa cuelgo juntos los 3 capis que ya puse en la otra página donde publico esta historia! Espero compensártelo así! Es una alegría tenerte siempre por aquí!**

**Wen Potter Cullen: hey! Si que alegría verte de nuevo! Me tenias abandonada! Que bueno que te haya gustado el giro! Jaja pobre Harry! No es niña.. Es un poco histérico y sentimental nomás! Jajaja y bueno Draco es un terco... y lucius se merecia todo! Por mal padre! Espero volver a leerte pronto! **

**Saorii-chan: hola! Bueno pues bienvenida! Que bueno que hayas leído ambas historias y te hayan gustado! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí! =)**

**Sabakuno_rose: jajaja comparto contigo lo que es el sentimiento de que fanfiction te odie! A mi no me dejaba subir mis capis! Buuu! Y muchas gracias e vas a hacer poner colorada! =) como ya te decía en el anterior! Te dejo 3 capis para disfrutes por la tardanza.. Y de nuevo... perdon! **

**Y para los que leyeron mi último delirio el más delirante de todos debo decir! Les agradezco pensé que era demasiado delirante y la verdad me sorprendieron en un día todas las personas que me pidieron una continuación! Así que les aviso que la voy a hacer la continuación para ustedes! Aunque de seguro tarde unos días porque no pensaba hacerla! A los que no lo leyeron los invito si les gusta lo perverso... a: Incestuous love!**

**Saludos! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Draco pov.**

**Habían pasado 3 meses desde que había peleado con Potter y el moreno había cumplido al pie de la letra con su palabra. No habíamos vuelto a cruzar si quiera una palabra desde ese momento, Voldemort seguía teniéndome a prueba después del asesinato de mi padre y las torturas no solo no cesaban sino que empeoraban. Pero lo que realmente me tenia desorientado era el llegar luego de esas malditas cesiones y encontrar la habitación vacía, sabia que Potter no estaba con otra persona, de ser así lo sentiría por el hechizo, pero tampoco estaba ahí, ya no le importaba si moría o no, y eso me producía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.**

**En este preciso momento me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mis manos y tunica estaban salpicadas de sangre, y un cuerpo sin vida yacía a mi lado. Mi madre lloraba con la varita de Bellatrix en su cuello en un rincón de la habitación, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas retener las amargas lagrimas en mis ojos mientras el daba vueltas a mi lado, rebajándome.**

**Así me gusta Draco, verte de rodillas que te quede claro que solo eres un vasallo de tu gran señor, tu vida no vale nada mas para mi que el que cumplas tu misión! Y si no lo haces terminaras como ese muggle tu también.- su voz era fría y carente de emociones, y yo luchaba por contenerme de salir corriendo de ese lugar.- y mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando a hacer esto que acabas de hacer, o tu madre pagara las consecuencias, eres un mortifago entiéndelo de una vez! ****_Crucio!_**

Mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo los efectos de la maldición una vez mas, había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces la había sufrido esa noche. Cuando me la retiraron se me permitió retirarme, no sin antes claro la clara amenaza de que mi madre permanecería dormida bajo una peligrosa maldición y que no despertaría hasta que yo avansace en mi mision.

A duras penas logre salir de la cueva y conseguir apretar mi medallón que me dejaba directamente en el piso de la habitación, había conseguido después de mucho intentar con la ayuda de Pansy encontrar una forma de trasladarme directamente al colegio y en este momento lo agradecía. Caí en el la alfombra e intente levantarme para bañarme, para sacarme las ropas pero no pude, la habitación estaba vacía otra vez pero nunca me había sentido tan solo.

Oh dios! Draco!!- desperté aun en el suelo de la habitación, el cuerpo me dolía horrores, el grito asustado me hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a Potter aproximarse hacia mi desde la puerta.- Estas bien? Oh dios mío estas sangrando mucho! Que te hicieron?

Sentí como mi cuerpo era levantado con un hechizo del piso y colocado en la cama, y comenzaba quitar mis ropas, suspire aliviado de volver a tenerlo cerca y mi magia ronroneo feliz, en ese momento me sentí seguro, por primera vez en toda la noche.- no es solo mía...- susurre temiendo ver el asco en su mirada y finalmente deje salir todas esas lagrimas que había retenido por demasiado tiempo.

Lo se... pude ver lo ultimo que te decía pero no te vi a ti... solo a tu madre... no pensé que estarías así...- se quedo quieto a mi lado, esperando a que yo me calmara supongo.- Draco... tu no querías hacerlo, no me hace falta verlo para saber eso...

Desesperado comencé a arrancarme la ropa, no soportaba mas el olor de la sangre, el saber que yo había provocado todo eso, mientras el solo me miraba.- pero lo hice! Soy tan escoria como ese maldito loco!- una vez que me encontré completamente desnudo tome mi varita y queme las ropas, realice un hechizo de limpieza en la cama y en mi mismo y me deje caer hacia atrás sobre las sabanas, hasta que vi su cara de horror.

Por Morgana! Como logro hacerte todo eso!?- le sonreí irónico a veces Potter era demasiado inocente

Estamos hablando de Voldemort!- vi como se inclinaba sobre mi varita en mano con la intento de curar las heridas.- ni se te ocurra curarlas, lo merezco…- las lagrimas volvieron a abandonar mi rostro al recordar los gritos del Muggle bajo mis hechizos, los sollozos de mi madre, el dolor en mi cuerpo, la humillación.

Pero de que hablas!?- intento curarme pero su varita fue arrancada de su mano.- déjame hacer algo, no puedes quedarte así...

De verdad quieres hacer algo por mí? – pude ver una sombra de duda cruzar su rostro pero luego desapareció mientras el asentía. Desaparecí su ropa con un movimiento de varita mientras el me miraba asombrado.

No, tu no puedes moverte así como estas.- fue para mi sorpresa su respuesta, sonreí entre lagrimas y negué con la cabeza...

No soy yo el que va moverse Potter...- me miro confuso mientras las palabras abandonaban mis labios y mis manos acariciaban su antebrazo... decidí pedírselo de una vez, antes de arrepentirme.- tómame...

Q... que...¿?- balbució confundido peor yo aproveche su desconcierto para tumbarlo sobre mi y besarlo profundamente.- tu… estas hablando de lo que yo creo...?- me pregunto una vez que nos separamos mientras ponía sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y no lastimar aun mas mis heridas.

Tómame Harry...- sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a mis palabras, pero podía ver la duda, el miedo en sus ojos mezclándose con el deseo.-tómame... márcame... hazme pertenecer a alguna parte... lo necesito… hazme olvidar…

El solo asintió y supe que lo había entendido, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentirme querido, era entregarme a algo que solo yo deseara, era sentir que pertenecía a algo, a alguien... y a partir de ese momento solo pude dejarme llevar. Sentí como besaba mis mejillas sorbiendo cada una de las lágrimas que habían caído por ellas. Como acariciaba mi piel suavemente casi sin tocarme, rozándome solo con las yemas de los dedos, pero haciendo estremecer mi maltratada piel.

Cerré los ojos permitiéndome por una vez acallar la voz d mi padre en mi mente que siempre repetía "un Malfoy nunca sede el control, nunca se deja llevar.", mande a la mande a la mierda sus "consejos" esto se sentía tan jodidamente bien, como podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan bien? Sentí como su boca y sus manos recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como se detenía en cada una de mis heridas besando y lamiendo mis heridas, provocándome un suave cosquilleo al sentir como despedía magia de sus suaves toques cicatrizando una, a una las heridas.

El calor crecía en mi interior inundando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentí como bajaba a mi cadera y mordí mis labios jadeando fuertemente mientras sentía como lamia mi erección recorriendo cada vena que palpitaba fuertemente en ella. Jadee fuertemente al sentir como mi erección era devorada en su totalidad, su boca era increíblemente caliente y humedad, y yo no podía dejar de jadear bajo sus atenciones, Harry me trataba como si fuera de cristal, algo que podía romperse con el mas mínimo golpe, como nunca nadie me había tratado así por que un Malfoy no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Pero que se jodieran todas las leyes de los Malfoy´s y todos sus ancestros, jamás me había sentido así de bien. De pronto su lengua abandono mi erección para lamer besar y adentrarse en mi entrada haciéndome gemir jadear violentamente y sujetarme a las sabanas a mis costados, luego el subió otra vez hacia mi besando mi boca y metió un dedo en mi interior lentamente, se sentía incomodo pero sus besos lograban distraerme lo suficiente. Su boca paso a mi cuello mientras el segundo dedo se adentraba en mi interior y la sensación de incomodidad iba dejando paso al placer, así mientras su boca pasaba de mi cuello a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja a recorrer mi mandíbula el tercer dedo se unió y comenzó a mover en mi interior y al poco tiempo mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de los embates de sus dedos pidiendo mas.

Pude sentir como sus dedos abandonaban mi entrada y el se colocaba entre mis piernas y cerré los ojos fuertemente, el beso mis parpados para luego darme un lento y profundo beso mientras comenzaba a penetrarme poco a poco, como si temiese que fuese a romperme. Una vez que lo tuve dentro mío, sentí un dolor muy fuerte y algunas lágrimas se escaparon por mis mejillas.

Vamos muévete!- exclame conteniendo el dolor, pero en respuesta solo sentí sus manos colocándose en mis mejillas y limpiando las lagrimas, abrí los ojos y el me sonrío tranquilo, de forma dulce, y unió nuestros labios primero en un suave roce y luego lo fue profundizando hasta dejarme sin aliento. Sentí como su mano se metía entre nuestros cuerpos y tomaba mi erección, jadee con sorpresa y sentí como comenzaba acariciarme lentamente de arriba abajo, en un suave ritmo que podía considerarse casi una tortura.

A los pocos minutos el dolor fue cediendo y mi cuerpo solo fue moviéndose en busca de mas, sentí como sonreía dentro del beso para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, se separo de mi mirándome a los ojos y se moví hasta casi salir por completo de mi cuerpo para luego adentrarse de un solo golpe tocando algo en mi interior que me hizo gemir roncamente y echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Y desde ese momento perdí la conciencia de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su boca que no abandonaba la mía mas que ara dejarme tomar un respiro de aire ahogado y volver al ataque, su erección dentro mío que se sentía tan suave y fuerte a la vez y me volvía loco con cada nueva embestida, su mano sobre mi propia erección acompañando el ritmo de sus embestidas, mis manos clavas en sus hombros, es un vano intento por sostenerme de algo y conseguir aplacar un poco el abismo de placer en el que estaba hundiéndome.

Sentía como el temblaba arriba mío, como si temiera hacer algo mal o como si temiera que no fuera real, como si fuera su primera vez nuevamente, aunque claro que así lo era, y también lo era para mi esta vez. El orgasmo no tardo en empezar a hacerse notar y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura buscando hacerlo llegar mas profundo en mi interior, aumentar el roce de nuestros cuerpo, sentía que iba a estallar, que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento pero no podía detenerme, el calor y la corriente eléctrica que sentía en mi vientre aumentaban cada vez mas hasta que pronto estalle en un orgasmo espectacular que me hizo desaparecer del mundo, y lo único que fui capas de notar antes de perderme en el placer infinito fue a el también explotar en mi interior llenándome de el.

Unos minutos después todavía estaba intentando controlar mi respiración, lo sitia acostado a mi lado abrazándome, y se sentía tan bien... pero era hora de despertar o al menos intentarlo una ultima vez.- Potter esto no esta bien.

Oh no! No puedo creer que después de eso vayas a empezar de nuevo!- me dijo sentándose enojado

Yo no te convengo Potter! Tienes que entenderlo!- _porque no entiendes que estas en peligro conmigo, y que me estas obligando a elegir... _

Pues deberías dejarme a mi elegir lo que me conviene o no Malfoy!- me grito enojado sentándose en la cama y colocándose la tunica.- Ya estoy grandecito para elegir por mi mismo no crees!? Y ya elegí hace bastante!

Espera Potter..?- lo tome por el brazo antes de que se levantara, sabia que iba a maldecirme por esto después cada día. Pero no podía evitarlo ahora, no después de sentirme así por primera vez con alguien que no fuera con mi madre cuando me mimaba a escondidas de mi padre, no después de darme cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado estos meses, asíque lo solté sin mas.- Si te pido que te quedes.. Me enseñarías la manera...? me dirías que decir para no perderte...?

En respuesta a eso el solo salto sobre mi carcajeándose como si fuera un niño, y estampándome un beso en los labios, para después alejarse pidiéndome perdón temiendo lastimarme, eso solo consiguió que sonriera y lo jalara hacia mi, cayendo ambos juntos sobre la cama y riéndonos, riendo por primera vez en meses... tendría toda la vida para arrepentirme, pero no esta noche, esta noche no...

Pero que te quede claro que esto solo fue un momento de debilidad Potter! Los Malfoy´s siempre van a arriba!- le rete y solo me sonrío maliciosamente.

Eso ya lo veremos!

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo! Como pueden ver al fin podemos decir que empieza una relación entre Harry y Dray! Espero que les haya gustado! Varias me preguntaron cuando va a haber un mpreg va a haber no desesperéis pero va a tardar un poquito mas en llegar y no se si de la manera que ustedes se esperan! Jejeje**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer1 comentarios? Sugerencias? Tomatazos? **

**El fic "incestuous love" lo actualizo entre hoy y mañana lo prometo! **

**Saludos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Harry pov**

Bien, si me lo preguntan estoy feliz, más que feliz! Al fin eh conseguido que la terca serpiente dejara un poco de lado su obstinación por mantenerme lejos y aceptara que algo le pasaba conmigo a mi ahora, novio? Amante? Bueno el titulo no importaba, hacia casi 2 meses que estábamos juntos, lo cierto es que las charlas con el eran de lo mas interesantes, aprendía muchas cosas sobre las costumbres mágicas, los hechizos antiguos y las leyendas que me tenían alucinado mientras el no paraba de reírse de mi y de decirme que parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Todavía no conseguimos nada para romper el hechizo pero por el momento no nos molesta mas, de hecho es muy útil y divertido en ocasiones, ya que después de la noche en que yo tuve el control, la única hasta ahora debo admitir para mi infortunio, se volvió mas fuerte aun y ahora podíamos hablarnos uno en la mente del otro, y podíamos no sin cierto esfuerzo hacerlo ver nuestros pensamientos. De esa manera compartimos muchos recuerdos practicando.

Y bueno digamos que cuando no estábamos charlando no nos aburríamos precisamente, para que ocultarlo el sexo con Draco Lucius Malfoy era genial! Había pensado que podría llegar a aburrirse con el tiempo, pero es que ese chico tiene una imaginación que ustedes ni se imaginan! Pero juro que no volveré a ver nunca más con los mismos ojos los vestuarios de Quidditch, ni el pasillo de las mazmorras de la derecha, ni las escaleras del tercer piso... bueno! Solo basta con decirles que mas de un pobre elfo domestico no tiene la necesidad de intentar imaginarlo… dios que vergüenza!

Pero también tiene sus cosas malas, es que este chico no hay quien lo comprenda! Juro que si algún día alguien logra hacerlo erigiré un monumento en su honor y me hare su esclavo de por vida! Primero se enfada conmigo porque: " no soy una maldita chica Potter para que estemos todo el tiempo juntos y me atiendas como un bebe! Solo falta que lleves a l casa de te de madame Pudipie!", luego se enfada aun mas porque: "claro ahora que ya no tienes nada que hacer vienes a divertirte con la serpiente no? Pues fíjate que yo no soy segundo plato nadie!" Y se va!

Pero no solo eso! Quien lo diría, se que si alguien alguna vez se entera va a matarme ya que casi me mata cuando se lo dije a el mismo, me lanzo el opugno como Hermione quien diría que piensan tan parecido! Pero si! Señoras y señores! Draco Malfoy es la persona más celosa y posesiva que eh tenido el placer de conocer! Con decirles que eh tenido que dormir afuera un día porque Seamus me abrazo, y que un día eh despertado en el medio del lago con colchón y todo porque Cho me mando una tarjeta de San Valentín de la que yo ni siquiera me entere porque dormía!

Además que como acordamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto son cosas difíciles de explicar! Aunque debo admitir que eh hecho un par de hechizos zancadillas y uno que otro moco murciélago en estos días, pero eso solo es porque el muy maldito se pone unos pantalones tremendamente ajustados y deja a todos babeando por su estupendo trasero, y el muy cabron se ríe cuando se lo digo!

Pero además de las estupidas peleas, y del estupendo sexo ahí algo que realmente me preocupa, se que ahí algo que me oculta… y me pone vehemente no saber lo que es! Le eh preguntado mil veces cual es su misión con el psicópata asesino, pero se niega a decírmelo, porque dice que no quiere involucrarme en esas cosas! Claro como si yo no estuviera ya involucrado con el lengua bifida! Hace tiempo que Voldemort no lo tortura como antes, pero lo apremia quiere conseguir lo que sea que le pidió rápido, y Draco lo retrasa, eso le molesta sobre manera y es el quien ah tenido que pagarlo! La ultima que vino estuvo inconciente durante 3 horas!

No entiendo por que demonios no me lo dice! Yo podría ayudarlo! Pero no el terco, obstinado, y orgulloso Draco Malfoy no necesita la ayuda de nadie! Como me enfurece de solo pensarlo!!

**Draco pov.**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del séptimo piso, ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando de la nada apareció una mano que me jalo hacia adentro de una habitación que estaba seguro de no conocer, me puse en guardia varita en mano y en el cuello de la persona antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Hey hey! Tranquilo dragón! Soy yo!- me dijo mi siempre querida y oportuna amiga levantando las anos

Lo siento Pans... es la costumbre supongo...- le sonreí burlonamente pero ella solo me fulmino con la mirada.- de acuerdo, mal comentario...

Auch! Que demonios haces!?- me reclamo sobandose el brazo por el cual la había sujetado y acaba de darle una fuerte descarga de magia sin querer...

Lo siento...- dije confundido, eso no lo había echo yo a propósito, y hacia mucho que mi magia no actuaba por si sola.- que sucede?

Que sucede!? A ti que te sucede!? Te has vuelto loco!?- me grito mientras era arrastrado y depositado en un sillón frente a una calida chimenea._ a que juegas con Potter!? A que juegas con Voldemort!? No te das cuenta de que es peligroso!?

No es lo que tu crees Pans...- intente empezar a hablar, pero sin saber si realmente quería hacerlo.

Que no es lo que yo creo!? Que has cambiado de opinión y si vas a cumplir tu misión!? Vas a entregárselo!? Porque no te creerás que yo no me eh dado de cuenta de como se miran! Y por dios podrían hacer menos ruido a la noche!- enrojecí un poco ante ese comentario pero ella solo siguió.- o tal vez de pronto te has vuelto masoquista y disfrutas de las torturas de Voldemort y no puedes esperar al momento en que te mate y cuelgue tu cabeza de una de las paredes! Exlicame porque realmente no lo entiendo Draco! Disfrutas arriesgar así tu vida!?

Si me dejaras hablar te lo explicaría!- replique furioso, ella me fulmino con la mirada pero me dejo continuar- primero no, no me eh vuelto masoquista Pansy, segundo no por ahora la idea de que me maten no me resulta agradable, tercero no voy a negártelo seria inútil con tu manía por meter las narices en mi vida- frunció el seño- Harry y yo estamos… juntos digamos... desde hace casi 2 meses... y antes de que estalles en gritos no! No voy a entregarlo! Ni cambie de opinión Voldemort es solo un maldito bastardo psicópata!

Y entonces Draco a que juegas!? Para que estas con el!? El ya tiene bastantes problemas como para que tú lo uses de juguete te lo advierto! No es como pensábamos! Sufrió bastante ya!- me reprendió, Pansy había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Hermione y todavía me costaba asimilar que defendiera ahora a los leones.- y tu Draco! Sabes lo que pasara si el descubre que no piensas entregárselo!? Va a matarte! A que demonios juegas!?

Lo se Pansy! Demonios que lo se! Se que va a matarme al mínimo descuido! Y se que no es como pensábamos! No estoy buscando divertirme tampoco!- grite enojado para luego callarme, levante una mano en señal de silencio cuando vi que se disponía a gritar nuevamente y susurre- le quiero Pansy...

Oh Draco!- me abrazo maternalmente mientras yo buscaba refugio en sus brazos como cuando éramos pequeños- Jamás pensé que fuera enserio después de lo que me dijiste la otra vez! Porque no se lo dices!? Cuéntale! Tal vez puedan armar algún plan y...ya se podríamos... - Pansy ya estaba dando vueltas por la sala urdiendo maléficos planes cuando la detuve.

No Pansy esto se queda aquí.- me miro enojada pero espero a que continuara.- el no es una serpiente recuerdas? Es un valiente león con complejo de héroe, bastara que se lo diga para que salga corriendo a enfrentarse a ese maniático! O para que e encierre aquí y no me deje salir a sus llamados y mi madre muerda encerrada en ese horripilante lugar!

Pero Draco te das cuenta de que no solo corres peligro de que Voldemort te mate...- me dijo midiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente mientras volvíamos a sentarnos con calida voz como intentando atenuar el golpe.- sino de que cuando el lo descubre creerá que le mentiste... que tus lealtades están con Voldemort y no con el?

Lo se.. Créeme que lo tengo muy presente...- dije bajando la cabeza y dejándome atrapar por sus calidos brazos.

Entonces cariño por que no intentas decírselo tal vez podamos manejarlo... O buscar otra solución...

No la hay Pans llevo meses dándole vueltas...- habla sereno como aceptando al fin lo que sabia era inevitable.- y no voy a decírselo, no lo voy a poner en peligro, ni al el ni a mi madre... y es una desicion tomada.

Y si te vas… Draco podríamos sacar de ahí a tu madre entre todos, y podrías huir con ella... el lo entendería...

Y pondría otro a ocupar mi misión... alguien que no dudaría en llevarla a cabo... no voy a dejar que eso pase.- dije con voz decidida.

**Bueno! hasta aquí el fin del capi! Se que tendría que haber actualizado antes! Perdón pero mi musa había huido de mí!! Creo que volvió así que si consigo retenerla para mañana estaré actualizando el universo sobre mi, e incestuous love! **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado les deje una perspectiva departe de los 2 para que vean como van las cosas después de el tiempito que eh dejado pasar! Espero sea de su agrado y se diviertan como yo cuando escribí este capi! Sobre todo con Harry! **

**SALUDITOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Bueno bueno! no iba a actualizar hasta mañana a la noche pero después pensé! Es San Valentín! Como no hacer un lindo especial de mi fic favorito! =) jejeje asíque aquí se los dejo y espero que les guste! =) **

**Feliz San Valentín! **

**Harry pov. **

Dios Harry que demonios te pasa!?- me dijo no muy amablemente una irritada Pansy Parkinson por interrumpirla con mi zapateo contra el piso de su besuqueo con MI amiga- puedes dejar esa maldita pierna quieta de una jodida vez!?

Tu amigo me pasa!!! Como lo soportas!?- le dije irritado y pero sorprendiéndome porque de pronto dejara de parecer irritada para sentarse y mirarme interesadamente.- es tan... tan... Malfoy!!

Que te hizo mi lindo príncipe ahora?- me dijo sonriéndome condescendientemente mientras acomodaba a Hermione en su regazo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

Es un maldito creído! Con sus putos pantalones ajustados! Sus malditas cejas levantadas! –empecé a enumerar furioso.- su jodida sonrisa torcida! Y cuando le digo que deje de provocar que crees que me responde!!??

Encanto Malfoy?..- me dijo sonriendo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que mi rubia serpiente utilizaba.

Si!! Es un jodido calienta pollas!- le dije dando un puño contra el sillón.- lo han invitado cerca de 35 personas ya para el jodido día de San Valentín y como lo nuestro es un jodido secreto de estado prácticamente tengo que callarme la puta boca! Hasta ah aceptado varios regalos puedes creértelo!!???

Si a decir verdad si, si puedo creérmelo.- la fulmine con la mirada y la Slytherin se callo inmediatamente, pero luego continúo cautamente- Ahora Potter... no has pensado que tú no eres precisamente un feo retraído social...?

Continúa...- le dije queriendo saber de donde iba todo esto.

Bueno... pues... que ya que sales con una serpiente, (sin mencionar que sales con "el príncipe de las serpientes"), tu león dorado, deberías aprender a actuar como una alguna vez...- me dijo y vi instalarse en su cara una sonrisa que hacia temblar a cualquiera, esa típica sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno, que dice por todas partes como un cartel de neon "PROBLEMAS"

Y con eso te refieres a...?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta., pero mi lado Sly saltaba de gozo en mi interior

Darle un poco de su propia medicina claro!- sonreí y asentí satisfecho con la idea lo que fue suficiente para ser arrastrado por las dos mujeres frente a mi hacia mi habitación que en ese momento por suerte estaba vacía. Pase toda la tarde entre hechizos de "adecuación" a mi ropa (ósea, hacerla tan ajustada que apenas me entrara), hechizos de belleza (mi pelo se veía totalmente sedoso y ligeramente mas largo ligeramente desmechado, tenia un hechizo para no necesitar mis anteojos), y clases de comportamiento ("camina como si el piso no te mereciera", "sonríe de lado eso te queda terriblemente genial... malicia... pureza... quien puede resistirse así!?", "usa tus atributos Potter! Vamos para que demonios tienes un culo de muerte y unos abdominales como para rallar queso!?")

Por cierto Potter...- escuche cuando ya estaba tirado en mi cama agotado después de la tarde y dispuesto a dormir hasta que llegara la serpiente rubia.- no sabia que tu dulce boca pudiera soltar tantas malas palabras juntas!- y cerro al puerta justo a tiempo para que el almohadón no se estrellara contra su cara.

**Draco pov. **

Mm.. no hay nada mas agradable que despertar sintiendo la suave seda contra la piel, y no hay nada que arruine esa sensación tan rápido como que lo segundo que notes es que el jodido león dorado no esta ni en tu cama, ni en su cama, ni en la habitación, y no sabes donde coños esta! Era sábado por la mañana y al día siguiente era San Valentín por lo que si no querían levantar sospechas no podrían estar mucho juntos, deberían salir por ahí con alguien mas.

Su plan había sido pasar al menos la primera mitad del día dentro de la cama con el ojiverde, pero al parecer su linda pareja había tenido otros planes y lo había plantado. Me levante enojado, _nadie planta a un Malfoy_! Y me dirigí a la regadera para prepararme para un nuevo día de acosos por el dichoso San Valentín, disfrutaba tanto ver como Harry se ponía rojo de la furia cuando los chicas y chicas se le acercaban. Y siempre los mas osados terminaban misteriosamente en la enfermería al día siguiente…

Para cuando termino de pensar todo esto se hallaba ya sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise a un lado y Pansy al otro, como cada día, pero su amiga tenia una sospechosa sonrisa que gritaba "yo se algo que tu no!" que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta! Cuando ya arto de tratar de descifrarlo iba a preguntarle muy amablemente que que demonios pasaba ahí, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió revelando al trío dorado de Gryffindor. _Pero que demonios!!!!_

Ahí caminando entre una sonriente Hermione y un contrariado Ron estaba el león dorado de Gryffindor, pero o exactamente como yo lo recordaba, el muy maldito estaba echo todo una bomba sexual y estaba en la otra jodida punta del gran comedor! Llevaba unos apretados jeans desteñidos y rotos a la altura de los muslos o las rodillas, una camisa negra demasiado ajustada y con los botones superiores abiertos hasta la altura de su pecho, no llevaba puestos los lentes por lo cual su brillante mirada verde esmeralda era mas penetrante que nunca, había echo algo en su pelo que hacia que se viera podidamente bien!

Lo miro por unos cortos segundos, le sonrío de lado maliciosamente, para luego sentarse como si nada en su lugar en la cabecera de Gryffindor. Y definitivamente iba desgarrar pedazo por pedazo al responsable de que todo el jodido salón comedor se estuviera comiendo con la mirada a Potter! Entonces recordó la sonrisa de Pansy e iba a voltearse a matar a su amiga pero algo lo distrajo en el camino. Digamos que si especificamos mas lo que lo distrajo fue un Gryffindor jodidamente sexi, que clavaba su mirada en la suya mientras que comía su desayuno, aunque hubiese sido mas acertado decir, mientras se follaba la chuchara con la boca y sorbía con su legua las gotitas de jugo de su ensalada de frutas que se derramaban por su barbilla o dedos, y algo por debajo de la mesa mas precisamente en sus pantalones empezaba a reclamar dolorosamente su atención.

No hace falta decir que el resto del día fue un maldito suplicio! Pensó que no había nada peor que el desayuno hasta que Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda, entonces descubrió que los imposiblemente ajustados pantalones de Potter no solo estaban rotos al frente, y que SU chico había escogido ese día precisamente pata no llevar ropa interior! Hace falta decir más!?

Había pasado el día espantando con todo el disimulo que le fue posible a todas las molestas moscas que se acercaban a Potter, la comadrejilla menor había resbalado y caído al lago, la molesta oriental con nombre de chancho había tropezado en un gran charco de lodo, e ininteligiblemente unos 20 chicos habían terminado en la enfermería a causa de extraños hechizos que si quiera conocían y no recordaban quien se los había lanzado. Claro que en un momento de distracción el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory del séptimo año había llegado hasta el y le había pedido una cita para mañana que Potter había acepado con un terrible sonrojo que solo tendría que tener permitido dirigirme a mi! Pero tenia que admitirlo ese chico era jodidamente bello! Maldición! Lo único que había tenido de bueno eso era que la chica chancho estaba cerca y a ver a sus 2 amores juntos había echo una escena terriblemente patética pero no por eso menos divertida.

Estaba totalmente furioso, contracturado por los malditos nervios que había pasado todo el jodido día, frustrado y dispuesto a darle una lección a Su hermoso y sexi chico.

**Harry pov. **

El día había sido de lo mas divertido que pudiera imaginarme y no podía sacarme la maliciosa sonrisa de los labios. Había conseguido con creces lo que quería! Iba pensando en eso cuando fui jalado dentro de un aula en desuso del 5to piso, y para cuando pude reaccionar tenia un caliente cuerpo apretándose contra el mío en la oscuridad y una demandante boca en mi cuello, luche para liberarme desesperado pero entonces la boca reclamo la mía y la conocida sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago y calor en los labios me embargo y deje que mi serpiente me besara tanto como quisiera que tomara el control descargando toda la furia que sabia que tenia.

No pasó mucho hasta que los salvajes besos no bastaron y sin saber como me encontré con el pecho aplastado sobre un viejo escritorio.

Sabes lo que voy a hacerte verdad Potter?- sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse en anticipación, dios en cualquier momento iba a follarme, así sin mas! Totalmente desprotegido de espaldas a el contra un viejo escritorio.

Sentí mi erección saltar entusiasmada con la idea mientras sentía como mis jeans eran rasgados a la altura de mi trasero con una increíble fuerza y un duro y caliente miembro se apoyaba contra mi. Gemí fuertemente e intente empujar mis caderas hacia atrás, pero enseguida fui clavado contra el viejo mueble de nuevo mientras una de sus manos me sostenía en mi lugar y la otra jalaba de mis cabellos a la altura de la nuca.

Sabes porque voy a hacerlo verdad?- alce la cabeza y le sonreí de lado lo mas maliciosamente que pude lograr en el estado en que estaba y entonces que su dura y caliente polla se deslizaba dentro de mi de un solo empujón, sin ningún tipo de preparación, el dolor tanto como el placer me invadieron de una forma tan avasallante que solo pude emitir un sollozo ahogado y agarrarme a los bordes de la mesa como si de un salvavidas se tratase.- ...

Me volvió a decir reafirmando cada una de sus palabras con una profunda y fuerte envestida. Después de eso solo pude abandonarme a las sensaciones que producía cada vez que entraba en mi de esa forma rozando ese punto que me volvía loco y hacia que mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por olas de electricidad tan fuertes que de no haber estado apoyado contra el escritorio no creía haberme podido mantener en pie.

Sabes debería dejarte así para que veas lo que yo eh sufrido hoy.- me dijo sacando por completo su polla de dentro mío, dejando solo su punta rozando juguetonamente en mi trasero, mientras yo me desesperaba por hacerme hacia atrás y el me mantenía firmemente aplastado contra la mesa. Comenzó a darme suaves lamidas por la columna vertebral, y suaves mordidas, hasta llegar a mi lóbulo que lamió y mordisqueo hasta arrancarme un duro gemido.

Por favor... Draco... – rogué desesperadamente.

Así me gusta Harry... Solo puedes rogar por mí...- y entro fuertemente en mí nuevamente haciendo que casi eso bastara para venirme, haciéndome gemir desde el fondo d mi garganta, mientras escuchaba su fuerte y gutural gemido.- que los demás rueguen por ti si quieren… pero tú, tú solo por mi...

Después de esas jadeadas palabras que solo lograron despertar mas mi morbo las embestidas fueron subiendo su ritmo, hasta que llegar a ser brutales, bestiales, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a partirme en 2, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería mas, y mas. Solo podía pedir mas y el solo sabia dármelo obedecer a mis suplicas, abandonarse al placer junto a mi. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y la vez unos pocos minutos el placer estallo en mi cuerpo de forma tan brutal que sentí desvanecerme y lo único que fui conciente fueron de los calidos chorros de esperma inundando mi interior y de un caliente y sudoroso cuerpo que se dejo caer sobre mi espalda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Harry pov. **

La noche luego del pequeño ataque de celos mi dragón había sido perfecta, como me parecían todas las noches juntos, nos quedamos hablando en la cama hasta que el cielo empezó a teñirse de rojo amenazando con amanecer y decidimos dormirnos. Pero como todo lo bueno para nosotros duro poco ya que a los pocos minutos de habernos dormido sentí el jadeo de dolor de la persona a mi lado y para cuando logre centrar mi vista vi a Draco colocándose esas túnicas negras que tanto odiaba. Intente levantarme pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar todo se había vuelto negro.

Desperté con un jadeo sorprendido, e inmediatamente me incorpore asustado viendo que el sol ya estaba alto y recordando lo sucedido horas atrás. Estaba a punto de incorporarme cuando sentí un pinchazo en la mano y al mirar note una rosa negra de pétalos aterciopelados y perfecta, y sonreí había un sobre con dos papeles a su lado asíque tome el primero y me dispuse a leer:

_Harry: _

_Espero me perdones por el desmaius de ayer, pero no tenia sentido tenerte preocupado toda la noche en vano. _

_Estoy bien, eh regresado pero estabas tan profundamente dormido que me dio pena despertarte, hay cosas que debo hacer, estaré de vuelta esta tarde para mi cita y luego te esperare en el salón de menesteres. _

_La rosa que de seguro tienes en la mano es de mi jardín y esta hechizada para nunca marchitarse, me pareció perfecta para ti, ya que es casi tan perfecta como yo. Si todavía no te convenzo de mi perdón lee el otro pergamino, lo eh escrito para ti, pero como se lo menciones a alguien Potter mueres. _

_Cuidado con Cedric sino quieres que termine en la enfermería._

_Feliz día_

_D.M. _

Sonreí, ese chico no tenia remedio. Di vueltas la rosa frente a mis ojos y olí, su aroma era delicioso. Y me dispuse a leer el otro papel.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír, nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí. Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir. Nadie como tú me da su protección, me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor... Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz… Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

Termine de leer el pergamino con una sonrisa dibujándoseme en los labios, era tan hermoso y la vez tan su estilo, en ningún momento un te quiero, pero sin embargo expresaba mas de lo que esas simples palabras pudieran abarcar. Definitivamente Draco ya estaba perdonado. Aunque me preocupaba el no saber donde se encontraba.

Me prepare para ir a mi cita con Cedric, era un chico realmente muy bello no podía negarlo y por lo que lo conocía era una excelente persona, solo esperaba no lastimarlo con esto, ya que para mi solo era una fachada para cubrir a Draco...

**Draco pov. **

Era casi media noche y estaba esperando a Harry en la sala de menesteres, y para que negarlo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y nada digno de un Malfoy, pero es que la situación lo ameritaba, después de lo que me había enterado nada era seguro. En eso estaba cuando un chico de brillantes ojos verdes entro y me sonrío e inmediatamente se lanzo sobre mi a besarme.

Sonreí para mis adentros dejándome hacer mientras sentía como sus manos me acariciaban y los besos aumentaban su intensidad hasta que al caer de espaldas al sillón con el encima mío lo separe suavemente y lo senté a mi lado.

No te traje aquí para esto Harry...- le dije mirándolo, vi como su ceja se arqueaba y su mirada se dirigía a la enorme cama en el otro costado de habitación y reí.- bueno, no solo para eso… hay algo que necesito darte...

Nervioso tome de encima de la mesita que había a nuestro lado una caja de terciopelo y la abrí en frente suyo. Sonreí al notar como sus ojos se agrandaban al punto de parecer querer salirse de sus orbitas y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada le coloque un hermoso medallón de oro blanco con una hermosa serpiente tallada, con los ojos hechos de ónice, y le invite a que el me colocara a mi el gemelo que era idéntico salvo porque los ojos de la serpiente estaban hechos con esmeraldas.

Draco... es hermoso...- me dijo tomandolo en su mano y luego mirándome agradecido.- gracias...

No es solo un simple medallón Harry...- le dije mirándolo seriamente.- tengo que explicarlo, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras...- el sonrío en respuesta y sabiendo lo que le pedía cerro los ojos y tomo mi mano para que pudiera introducir mi recuerdo en su mente.

Vi en mi mente el mismo recuerdo que el estaba viendo ahora en la suya, yo tendría 13 años y estaba sentado en un jardín, el mas lejano a mi casa con mi madre y con la misma cajita en las manos que recién le había entregado a Harry.

_Draco... estos medallones son una reliquia de la familia Malfoy... y poseen una magia muy poderosa...- comenzó a explicarme mi madre- estos son los medallones que usan los consortes Malfoy...- escuche a Harry ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, pero continúe el recuerdo._

_Tu padre y yo los hemos usado durante un tiempo solo por compromiso, pero no funcionan en nosotros, solo funcionan si hay algo real de por medio… ahora son tuyos, se que te llegara el momento de usarlos... con esto siempre podrás encontrar a tu pareja y ella a ti estén donde estén, y podrás saber como se encuentra también, las serpiente se lo comunicara a tu magia... y deberás de enseñarle el hechizo a tu pareja para que pueda hacer lo mismo... úsalo bien Draco..._

Vi como mi yo del reflejo asentía mirando impresionado los medallones y los guardaba, y corte el recuerdo encontrándome con unas esmeraldas mas brillantes de lo normal devolviéndome la mirada y apretando mas fuerte mi mano y me dispuse a hablar.

Harry, yo no te estoy ofreciendo ningún futuro con esto... seria estupido hacer algo como eso siendo quienes somos y estando en la situación en la que estamos, ninguno de nosotros sabe si saldrá con vida de esto...- baje la mirada sabiendo que era muy probable que si lo que hacia funcionaba el que no tendría futuro seria yo, pero la levante nuevamente y me dispuse a continuar.- lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un presente, es lo que tenemos ahora… lo único que tengo para darte es lo que esto representa, que puedes contar conmigo ciegamente, y mientras tengas esto siempre no importa cuando ni donde, yo estaré ahí para ti..

Baje la mirada apenado por las cosas que había dicho y sintiendo como el rubor cubría mis mejillas, tenia pánico de que Harry rechazara mi propuesta pero todo el miedo que pude sentir se fue en cuanto sentí sus manos asir firmemente mis mejillas haciendo que levantara mi mirada hacia la suya..

Claro que acepto Draco...- me beso con una ternura inimaginable, una ternura que solo podría tener una persona con la pureza que el tenia y separa nuevamente diciendo.- y yo a cambio te prometo que si existirá ese futuro para nosotros, no voy a dejar que nos venzan Draco...

Me deje llevar por el momento y por la intensidad de sus palabras, sentí como era levantado y dirigido hacia la cama para pocos segundos después caer sobre la mullida superficie, encima de su cuerpo, y entonces lo recordé. Me separe un poco, solo lo necesario para hablar y dije:

Harry... necesito que me prometas algo...- dije seriamente y con la suplica escrita en los ojos, y el asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.- prométeme que pase lo que pase recordaras este momento, y lo que esto significa... prométeme que sabrás que esto es lo único real...

Pero...- susurro confundido, pero me apresure a cortarlo con u suave beso

Solo prométemelo, por favor Harry...- vi como me miraba con la duda reflejada por unos segundos para luego susurrar un "lo prometo" entonces por fin pude dejarme llevar. Lo bese con toda la pasión, la ternura y la entrega de la que fui capas, sentí como mi magia volvía a descontrolarse al notarse cerca de mi pareja pero esta vez sabiendo los motivos la deje liberarse, y seguí besándolo mientras nuestras ropas iban desapareciendo una a una, y así pasamos la noche entre sabanas mojadas, tibios cuerpos y gemidos de placer.

**Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11! Asíque ya saben! Si quieren mas déjenme un review que no cuesta nada!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Draco pov. **

**Eran ya altas horas de la noche, pasando la medianoche pero como prefecto tenía un permiso especial para permanecer en la biblioteca fuera de horarios y paso a todas las secciones incluso la restringida. Claro que como la mayoría no leía las normas no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba a la mayoría para ser sinceros un pase a la biblioteca. Asíque esa noche solo una mesa estaba ocupada con 2 velas encendidas una para mi y una para Hermione. **

**Hacia días que compartíamos largas sesiones en la biblioteca, a veces en silencio a veces algunos comentarios o preguntas sobre alguna cosa sobre lo que el otro tuviera un mayor conocimiento, y hasta hubo días en los que habían compartido largas charlas sobre temas interesantísimos pero poco conocidos por lo que era raro encontrar algo con quien hablar de eso. Me había sorprendido este descubrimiento ya que si bien al ser amiga de Harry había dejado de molestarla hacia tiempo, y luego de su ayuda se había ganado mi agradecimiento, nunca pensé encontrar agradable compartir el tiempo con ella.**

**Y había resultado que era algo muy interesante compartir el tiempo con ella, sus charlas eran amenas y tenía un nivel de conocimientos increíble. Pero además de eso era una persona muy amable y discreta, una persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar o ayudar en lo que le fuese posible, pero a pesar de eso no se entrometía en donde no la llamaban ni te forzaba a hablar mas de lo que tu mismo quisieras decir. En resumen una persona digna de confianza, que a Draco comenzaba a agradarle, empezaba a entender porque Harry siempre recurría a ella ante cualquier problema. Y se planteaba si era algo aconsejable que el también pudiese hacerlo. **

**En eso estaba cuando encontré lo que buscaba, magias de protección, en la sección restringida. Me apresure a anotar ese libro como pedido y Sali de la biblioteca rumbo a la sala de menesteres lo más rápido posible bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña. Minutos después entraba agitado en la sala encontrándome con un gran y muy bien provisto laboratorio de pociones, normalmente la curiosidad de todas los extraños ingredientes que había allí me hubiesen distraído pero no en este momento. Fui directamente al enorme escritorio donde un caldero con un suave fuego ardiendo y me dispuse a leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones.**

**Lo que yo necesitaba era un antiguo ritual mágico, un poderoso hechizo y una poderosísima poción. Era la mas complicada que jamás hubiese visto, pero confiaba en mi para hacerla después de todo por algo era el mejor detrás de Severus, y era yo quien hacia las pociones para el Lord cuando el no podía hacerlas, por eso últimamente al menos una vez por semana iba, debía de hacer un tónico muy fuerte para el para poder mantener su cuerpo "humano" y Severus se encargaba de demasiadas cosas ya para sumarle eso. Recorrí los estantes buscando los ingredientes necesarios, convoque un patronus para avisarle a Harry que no podría volver esta noche y me dispuse a comenzar, mientras mas rápido la tuviera mejor, no había tiempo que perder. **

**Harry pov. **

Después de recibir el patronus de Draco fruncí el seño actuaba extraño últimamente... su piel a veces parecía aun mas pálida de lo normal en el, y temía que el estrés de todo esto estuviese haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, últimamente no comía muy bien y cada vez que lo miraba cuando el suponía que no lo veía podía ver la preocupación pintada en sus ojos grises. Tome el medallón en mis manos y sonreí dándole vueltas, había resultado que no hacia falta que Draco me enseñara el complicado hechizo Miley la serpiente en mi medallón estaba viva tal como la de mi dragón por lo cual podía hablar con ella, había resultado ser una gran compañía y muy divertida.

_Miley... preciosa... despierta_...- sisee acariciando el collar y vi como empezaba a moverse para sisearme en respuesta.

_Harry... que pasa?_- sus verdes ojos fijos en mi reflejaron mi preocupación.

_Necesito que me digas como esta, si debo preocuparme por algo_...- ella siseo su asentimiento y se quedo quieta por unos segundos para después volver a la vida.

_El esta muy preocupado, pero esta a salvo... no hay nada que temer_...- sentí el alivio invadir mi cuerpo como una tibia ola y respondí.

_Gracias Miley..._ – me dirigí a dar un paseo por el castillo, sabia que seria inútil intentar siquiera dormir, no podría conciliar el sueño. El frío en los pasillos del colegio siempre lograba calmarme, era como si su magia respondiera a la mía tranquilizándola...termine en la lechuceria en compania de Hedwig pensando en los últimos, intentando analizar que era lo que podía estar tan mal para que Draco actuara así.

La ultima visita a Voldemort había percibido su nerviosismo antes de salir, mucho mas que en las anteriores, y por lo poco que pude ver el estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo que sea que Draco tenia que llevarle lo que quería ya, y las excusas de Draco no le resultaban ya convincentes, estaba ansioso y enojado. Y yo y no sabia que más hacer! Draco no aceptaba mi ayuda y se negaba también a darme explicaciones, lo único que repetía una y otra vez era que debía confiar en el.

Y lo hacia...! yo confiaba en el, pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer, si bien el me decía que podía controlarlo que tenia un plan, mis instintos me decían que algo iba mal, y estaba tan acostumbrado a seguirlos sin pensarlo siquiera que ahora intentar acallarlos me dejaba confuso y preocupado.

**Hermione pov.**

La sala común de Slytherin se me hacia cada vez mas familiar, Dumbledore había tenido razón después de todo, había servido para que nosotros sacáramos nuestro lado Sly, lo que en ciertas ocasiones podía resultar muy útil, sobre todo para Harry el ser un poco mas reflexor y no tan impulsivo. Pero también habíamos contagiado a las serpientes algo de los valores Gry por lo que resultábamos una extraña pero poderosa combinación.

Ni hablar de la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado haciendo pucheros para que dejase mi libro y le prestara atención. Mi relación con Pansy iba cada día mejor, había resultado ser todo lo contrario a la tonta y zorra chica que alguna vez pensé que era. Era muy inteligente y perspicaz, y podía resultar peligrosamente intuitiva, y tenía el respeto de todos en la casa Slytherin o el temor... había descubierto también que Pansy enojada no era cosa de juego, aunque por suerte nunca en propia piel. Bufe resignada y deje el libro, de todas maneras no estaba prestándole atención.

Sonreí al ver como inmediatamente se sentaba a mi lado y toaba mis labios en dulce beso. Una tos con cierto tinte divertido nos interrumpió y me sorprendí al ver que partencia a Draco Malfoy, había resultado que detrás de su disfraz de insoportable niño rico consentido y pedante, se escondía una persona realmente inteligente, poderosa, fuerte, y con convicciones casi tan fuertes como las de Harry mismo. Había sido de lo mas agradable pasar tiempo a solas con el en la biblioteca ya fuera en silencio o disfrutando de largas charlas y había comprobado también que sus notas no eran compradas por su papi sino que era una persona en extremo inteligente y de lo mas capas. Pero hacia una semana había salido corriendo una noche con un extraño libro de aspecto prácticamente arcaico y no había vuelto a verlo más que en las clases.

Hermione... podría hablar un momento contigo?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, había pensado que venia a buscar a Pansy y por el puchero de mi novia parecía que ella también sin embargo asentí y me deje guiar hasta un salón en desuso en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, cuando vi que empezaba a sellar el lugar con todo tipo de hechizos por demás poderos comencé a preocuparme pero lo deje trabajar en silencio. Hasta que al final después de algunos minutos se sentó frente a mi y tomo aire profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

Uff esto es difícil... Hermione necesito que hagas algo por mi...- asentí casi sin pensarlo y el sonrío en respuesta al parecer mas tranquilo.- Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, ni a ti ni a nadie, no por el momento al menos. Pero si todo sale como planee que lo haga necesitare de tu ayuda para proteger a Harry... puedo contar contigo?

Harry? Que pasa con el?!- los nervios empezaron a carcomerme Harry era mi mejor amigo desde hacia años y era para mi como el hermano que nunca había tenido, no podía imaginar como seria la vida sin el, odiaba tanto verlo sufrir como lo hacia desde tan pequeño que lo mas protector de mi ser Salia ante la minima posibilidad de que estuviese en peligro.

El esta bien.- me tranquilizo rápidamente, asentí calmándome y volviendo a sentarme y me dispuse a escuchar, si se trataba de mantener a salvo a Harry contaba conmigo desde un principio.- Tu sabes que yo trabajo para Voldemort...- asentí de inmediato pidiéndole que continuase.- tengo un plan… pero no puedo decirle nada hasta que sea el momento y en ese momento yo no estaré por lo que llegara un _redze*_ mío...

Un _redze_!? Eso es magia muy avanzada como lo lograste!?- exclame sorprendida.

Luego te enseñare a hacerlo si me ayudas...- asentí, desde el momento en que Harry había entrado en la ecuación tenia mi ayuda, y le inste a continuar.- este se activara en el momento en que estén ustedes dos solos, es probable que el este enojado conmigo por lo que necesito que hagas que lo escuche... y debe escucharlo hasta el final... no importa que quiera irse... debe escucharlo hasta el final... puedo contar con eso?- asentí y el continuo.- no puedo incluir todo en el.. Seria peligroso... necesito que recuerdes lo que voy a decirte y se lo repitas a el tal cual lo escuchas ahora... "recuerda lo dicho que en este momento cobra sentido, ahí esta la solución" el sabrá que hacer...

Pero Draco esto me da muy mala espina...- algo en sus palabras hacia sentir una incomoda punzada en mi pecho, no me gustaba ocultar secretos a mis amigos...- porque no puedes explicárselo tu? Porque no puedes venir?

No puedo explicártelo... pero es lo mejor para el... créeme...- dude, sus ojos se veían sinceros y aunque su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas sus manos temblaban sobre sus piernas, pero sus siguientes palabras terminaron de convencerme.- hazlo por el, solo así estará a salvo.- asentí a su pedido prometiéndole que haría lo que me había pedido, y comencé a retirarme del lugar tenia escalofríos ahí, quería salir de ese lugar pero antes de que saliera su voz me detuvo una vez mas.

Y Hermione...- voltee a verlo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.- cuídalo, acompáñalo por favor... ya sabes lo estupidamente impulsivo que puede llegar a ser...

No hace falta ni que me lo digas- dije sonriendo

Lo se... sabes? No eres para nada lo que pensaba...- sonreí ante sus palabras

Tu tampoco Draco... tu tampoco...- respondí para después voltearme y salir de allí, tenia mucho que investigar, y mucho en que pensar.

**Redze: visión de la persona en cuerpo entero como si de un espíritu incorpóreo se tratase utilizada en la antigüedad para enviar importantes mensajes.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Tengo que agradecerles muchísimo por todos los reviews del santerito capi hacia mucho que no recibía tantos comentarios como en los últimos 2! =) muchísimas gracias! Y espero que este también les haya gustado! **

**Se que tarde en actualizar pero voy a intentar actualizar un poco mas seguido ahora como los anteriores! Y ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, o queja estoy aquí para escucharlas! =)**

**Bueno les cuento que ya actualice El universo sobre mi, y también Incestuous love! =) y prometo actualizar pronto! =)**

**Saludos!=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Este capi va a ser decisivo en la historia! Espero que les guste y no me maten! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Hermione pov.**

Después del encuentro con Draco en las mazmorras había empezado a investigar, había encontrado un libro en la sección restringida que estaba prácticamente segura era el que el mismo había sacado, peor eso lejos de centrarme en alguna conjetura solo había logrado confundirme. Era un libro de magia, magia de la más poderosa… magia antigua, antecesora a la magia negra o la blanca. Una magia por demás poderosa, pero también peligrosa ya que se usaba la magia en su estado natural producida por los sentimientos, desde los más puros como el amor hasta los más oscuros como el odio y el resentimiento.

Por lo cual era muy fácil que se saliera de control, que algo saliera mal. Los últimos magos conocidos en utilizarla habían sido los mismísimos Merlín y Morgana… era un libro que servia para brindar distintos tipos de poderosas protecciones tanto a uno mismo como a otras personas. La mayoría eran complicados rituales, y en casi todos se usaba la sangre. Eso era lo que mas me asustaba, la sangre de los magos había dejado de utilizarse porque contenía nuestra propia magia por lo que lo hacia inestable, y lo mas peligroso era que te ligaba completamente al hechizo que hicieras, no había ningún tipo de contra hechizo para estos rituales.

Había pasado días leyéndolo, buscando que era lo que Draco podría haber utilizado, porque si había una cosa de la que estaba segura era que lo que me había pedido, su plan tenía algo que ver con este libro. Pero las perspectivas resultaban ser una peor que la otra... había pociones por ejemplo para hacer que no pudiese atacarte, pero para eso se necesitabas darle la sangre de alguien que te protegiese, y si esa persona no contaba ocn un gran potencial mágico, no sobreviviría a ese momento ya que su misma sangre lo atacaría. Rezaba por que Draco no hubiese utilizado ese hechizo.

No podía estar seguro de que era lo que necesitaría dado el momento por lo cual me dedique a aprender todos los rituales del libro, sus efectos, e intentar buscar cosas con las que detenerlos un poco al menos si se salían de las manos. Tarde un mes pero logre traducir un libro aun más antiguo que ese desde runas y al menos tenía algunas ideas, aunque a decir verdad ninguna me dejaba tranquila.

**Harry pov.**

Los últimos días habían sido de lo mas extraños, habían pasado cerca de 2 meses desde que Draco me había regalado los medallones. Era llamado cada vez con más frecuencia por Voldemort. Sabia que ahora además de su secreta misión estaba preparando pociones para el, algunas veces lo ayudaba cortando ingredientes o cosas fáciles, simplemente para hacerle compania.

Pero eso no era lo extraño, Draco se encontraba sumamente nervioso a todas horas, pegaba un brinco cada vez que alguien lo sorprendía, podía sentir la inestabilidad de su magia por momentos y realmente comenzaba a preocuparse de que las numerosas torturas recibidas a manos del mismo Voldemort estuvieran surtiendo sus efectos en el cuerpo de su amado rubio. Las ojeras eran cada vez más notorias en su pálida piel, y las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaban a hacerse más visibles, aun cuando deberían de haberse curado con su magia siempre quedaba algún vestigio de cicatriz, y aun así yo lo veía más hermoso que nunca… ese misterioso rubio definitivamente era mi perdición.

Por otra parte Hermione desaparecía dentro de la biblioteca con cada vez mas frecuencia, cada momento que tenían libre lo pasaba ahí, y no era el único que lo había notado, Pansy estaba que echaba humo por la boca. Cuando estaban todos juntos permanecía siempre pensativa, lo miraba como examinándolo, tanto a el como a su rubia serpiente. Y tenía la sensación de que era el único que se estaba perdiendo de lo que pasaba allí.

Esta noche había sido llamado, lo cual era extraño ya que hacia tan solo 2 días había ido a la fortaleza, pude percibir los nervios dentro del rápido y desesperado beso que le dio antes de partir raudamente al llamado. Viendo que me seria imposible quedarme quieto en esa habitación, Sali en busca de Hermione y de Pansy, ambas estaban sentadas en la sala común mirando fijamente a la puerta con cara de miedo.

Se ah ido no?..- me pregunto sin voltearse Mione una vez que me sitúe a su lado

Si...- respondí dirigiéndome a la puerta, Sali de la sala común y no tarde en sentir dos pares de pasos caminar apresuradamente después de mi.

Pero... por que!? Si solo fue hace 2 días!– reclamo Pansy confundida y asustada una vez que nos encontrábamos adentrados en el bosque, y una luz se prendió en mi cabeza. Si alguien sabia lo que ocultaba Draco era ella.

No lose, dímelo tu Pansy… Draco fue hace dos días a proveerle esa estupida poción, pero tal vez hoy tenga que cumplir su misión.. – vi como su rostro palidecía totalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.- cual es su misión?

Yo, no lo se.. el no quiso decírmelo..-me respondió, estuve a punto de creerle pero los meses con Draco me permitieron ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

_Miley.. preciosa_..- la serpiente se movió y fijo sus ojos en mi, asíque sin darle tiempo a hablar continúe apresuradamente.- Ve con Draco, dime si esta en peligro..- los segundos pasaron de una forma tan tortuosa que parecieron horas, algo dentro mío me decía que algo iba mal, muy mal esta noche…

_El.. esta en peligro amo Harry_…- cerré los ojos y respire hondamente intentando calmarme al recibir esa respuesta que tanto me temía desde hacia meses.

Esta en peligro..- dije simplemente respondiendo a sus preguntas no hechas, vi como Hermione se ponía a caminar entre los árboles esquivándolos con la vista perdida, como si estuviese en otro lugar, Pansy soltó un sollozo ahogado y comenzó a comerse las uñas. Estaba a punto de activar el traslador del collar cuando se me ocurrió una ultima idea.. la ultima cosa que podría hacer saber como estaba el sin arriesgar su posición apareciéndome allí.

Herms.. – ella se volteo hacia mi inmediatamente.- necesito que me hechices, lánzame un desmaius!

No! No puedes hacer eso!- ambos nos volteamos fulminando con la mirada a Pansy que trataba de detenernos y antes de que pudiera soltar siquiera un palabra vi la mano de Hermione levantada y una cuerda invisible sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novia contra un árbol a nuestro costado. La mire asombrado pero esta fulminaba con la mirada a su novia, era obvio que Pansy estaba mintiéndonos, sabia algo, algo que no quería que nosotros supiésemos.

Pero como sabre si esta en peligro? Como sabre cuando despertarte?- me pregunto volteando hacia mi entendiendo mi plan sin necesidad de ninguna explicación como siempre.

Si grito despiértame de inmediato!- me resorte en el piso, ella se sentó a mi lado apuntándome con la varita, ignorando los gritos de Pansy a nuestro lado.

Listo?..- asentí con la cabeza.- suerte Harry...- y el rayo rojo impacto contra mi cuerpo sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

_La habitación iluminada por escasas velas apareció frente a mis ojos, aspire y enseguida el metálico olor de la sangre inundo mis fosas nasales... El cuerpo de Draco se retorcía de dolor en el piso bajo el efecto de un extraño rayo violeta que nunca en mi vida había visto. Su cuerpo cayó desmayado a los pocos minutos, estuve a punto de gritar con todas mis fuerzas para despertar pero el cuerpo en el que estaba comenzó a avanzar hacia el suyo y algo me dijo que debía de quedarme de allí._

_Enérvate!- vi como los ojos plateados se habrían nuevamente poco a poco y suspire de alivio.- No voy a esperar mas Draco... lo quiero ya! _

_El confía en mi señor... pero aun así no encuentro el modo de llevármelo.- bajo la cabeza y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente sabiendo que estaba a punto de averiguar cual era la misteriosa misión de Draco.- Dumbledore lo tiene bien vigilado..- Dumbledore? Tenia que sacar algo de Hogwarts!? Por que no me lo había dicho! Se lo pediría a Dumbledore y el no me lo negaría, no después de todo lo que me debía..._

_Si eso lo veo... – vi la cara de Voldemort con gesto pensativo reflejada en los ojos plateados- Pero... no será que ese chico Potter te ah encantado también a ti y por eso no lo entregas?..- vi a Draco negar con la cabeza mientras que mi corazón se apretaba dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho.- No será que si no lo sacas es porque no quieres? _

_Claro que no señor! El chico Potter no es mas que un sucio impuro que contamina mi aire con su esencia... si lo soporto cerca mío es solo porque ese es su deseo mi Lord...- no pude soportarlo mas y grite con todas mis fuerzas._

Harry! Que paso!?- voltee aun confundido sintiendo el duro suelo bajo mi cuerpo, mire hacia arriba y vi los preocupados ojos miel de mi amiga mirándome en busca de una respuesta, sentí una de sus manos secar las lagrimas que corrían sin parar por mis mejillas, mientras sostenía mi cabeza arriba de sus piernas con la otra, debía de haber estado moviéndome en sueños. Trate de centrarme y entonces las lagrimas volvieron a correr aun mas fuerte sobre mis mejillas mientras me levantaba y apuntaba Pansy con mi varita. Hermione se levanto y se interpuso entre nosotros tomándome por los hombros intentando calmarme.- que es lo que sucedió!?

Ellos!- grite temblando de ira y de dolor señalándola con mi varita, Hermione entre Pansy y yo me miro confundida.- Nos mintieron! Nos engañaron todo este tiempo! Iban a entregarnos!

Eso es cierto?..- la dolorida voz de Hermione y ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su mejillas también me partió el corazón, vi Pansy bajaba la mirada mordiendo su labio y a ella retroceder negando con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bañar ya su camiseta llena de tierra, la aparte lo mas posible de Parkinson y la estreche con fuerza entre mi brazos sintiendo sus ahogados sollozos mezclarse con los míos.

**Bueno se que no tengo perdón tarde mucho en actualizar pero mi vida ah estado vuelta de cabeza en la ultima semana, estuve peleada con mi pareja, con los tramites de la universidad! Se que no es excusa pero sean buenitas y pásenmelo por alto! =) **

**Disculpen si este capi tiene algún error pero lo escribí ahora en el momento de subirlo y no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo! **

**Se que estarán queriendo matarme por dejarlo ahí! Lose... soy cruel, mala, malvada y demás sinónimos! Pero véanle el lado bueno! aclara bastantes cosas el capi! O esa fue la idea! Si esta algo confuso avísenme y lo corrijo!**

**Bueno hoy voy a intentar actualizar al menos otro de mis 4 fics! Y para mañana los otros dos! No prometo lograrlo! Pero prometo que para el martes a mas tardar van a estar todos actualizados! =)**

**Asíque ya saben, comentarios? Sugerencias? Tomatazos? Ideas? Todo es aceptado por su fiel servidora! Jajaj**

**Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Este capi va a ser decisivo en la historia! Espero que les guste y no me maten! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Hermione pov. **

Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia contenida y de angustia sostenido por los fuertes brazos de mi amigo, no podía creer que todo hubiese sido una mentira. Pero claro, de que otra manera alguien tan distinguido como Parkinson se hubiese a mi, una sangre sucia según sus propias palabras hasta el anterior año. Y yo, ilusa que había creído que esas malditas serpientes de verdad nos habían llegado a querer. Pero no, su intento por detenernos cuando supo lo que intentábamos hacer y su mirada de miedo y culpabilidad latentes me habían demostrado claramente cuan equivocada había estado.

Escuche un ruido cerca de nosotros y un gemido de queja de lo que reconocí como la voz de Malfoy, e inmediatamente por instinto me solté de los brazos de Harry poniéndolo detrás de mi antes de que el pudiera siquiera reaccionar y alzando mi varita en pose de defensa. Lance un Desmius, al mismo tiempo que Pansy gritaba en advertencia y vi la rubia melena agacharse rápidamente.

Pero que demonios!?- grito mirándome enojado, pero pronto se paralizo al darse cuenta de la situación. Su amiga atada a un árbol, la furia ardiendo en mis ojos y los de Harry que parecían llamear aun en la oscuridad de la noche. Y estaba en desventaja, tenía una pierna lastimada, y su magia estaba débil, podía sentirlo.

Lo siento Draco... lo siento... – sollozo ahogadamente Pansy mientras se refugiaba en su brazos luego de que el la liberara con un rápido hechizo que ni Harry ni yo vimos venir.- No pude impedirlo... ellos lo saben…

Sentí como en respuesta a esas palabras el cuerpo de Harry era recorrido por un fuerte temblor y todos sus músculos se tensaban, antes de que uno de sus fuertes brazos me colocara protectoramente detrás de su gran espalda, con el espacio apenas suficiente para ver lo que ocurría.

**Harry pov.**

La furia le gano al dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo al momento de ver como el miedo reflejado por unos escasos instantes en su mirada quitaba de mi mente cualquier minima esperanza de que todo esto pudiera tener algún tipo de explicación. No la tenía y yo lo sabía. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, el que el Gran Draco Malfoy se hubiese acercado a mi, el que de un momento para otro hubiese terminado cediendo a mis deseos de estar con el, sus desapariciones, su nerviosismo en los últimos tiempos, su manía con no contarme su misión. Todo cobraba sentido en este momento.

Potter...- mi corazón dio un doloroso brinco al oír como sus palabras volvían a destilar tan fácilmente el mismo veneno de un tiempo atrás y su plateada miraba se congelaba asemejando al plomo.

Malfoy...- respondí con la misma voz a pesar de que la palabra quemaba en mi boca dejando una amarga sensación.- Así que debo suponer que todo esto no fue mas que una buena actuación de tu parte para congraciarte con tu Lord verdad?- dije escupiendo las palabras con una furia imposible de disimular, y poniéndole todo el sarcasmo posible a la palabra Lord.

Claro Potter... que esperabas? Soy un Malfoy después de todo no?- me respondió con tranquilidad, rebalsando cinismo. Claro el gran Draco Malfoy nunca iba a rebajarse a estar con alguien como yo, debía casarse con una snob con la sangre tan pura como la suya, tener el casamiento del siglo, una gran y pomposa fiesta de la que se hablaría en todos los diarios, mudarse a su gran mansión, donde disfrutarían de sus millones de galeones, viajarían por el mundo, acudirían a grandes fiestas, y tendrían varios hijos igual de puros y snobs que ellos!

…- me quede callado fulminándolo con una envenenada mirada. Como demonios había sido tan ciego para no verlo antes! De hecho la mismísima Pansy Parkinson delante de mi era su prometida, como había podido no ver eso. Todo encajaba a la perfección en el mismo momento en que uno se daba cuenta. Nos habían engañado tan fácilmente como lo hubiesen hecho dándole un dulce a un niño.

Oh no! Potter no me digas que te lo creíste!- me dijo mirándome con falsa lastima mientras el cinismo seguía brillando en su mirada.- Déjame explicártelo para que no te quede ninguna duda te parece?- lo fulmine con la mirada mientras Hermione apretaba fuertemente mi hombro en un intento de transmitirme algo de silencioso apoyo -Tu presencia no provoca nada en absoluto en mi, los cuentitos de amor no fueron mas que una precisa y perfecta actuación de mi parte, dignos de un Malfoy, y planeados con anterioridad, solo para complacer a mi Lord. Quien me encargo como misión el seducirte, hacer que confiaras en mi y luego entregarte a el. Fuiste un buen polvo, no lo niego... a pesar de tu obvia inexperiencia... digamos lo compensas con tu cuerpo. Además no todos los días uno puede presumir de haberse follado cuantas veces quiso al elegido verdad?

No eres más que una sucia y asquerosa serpiente rastrera Malfoy! – estalle interrumpiendo su monologo mientras sentía como si alguien estuviese clavando un espina astillada en lo profundo del pecho y estomago y retorciéndola haciendo que las astillas se clavasen cada vez mas profundo desgarrando dolorosamente la piel. Sentía como si una mano invisible estuviese apretando mis pulmones provocando la sensación de asfixia y que el aire no lograra llenarlos nunca lo suficiente. Mientras que el ya conocido excesivo calor corría por mis venas, como de si de un poderoso y ardiente veneno se tratase abriéndose paso por mi cuerpo, en un vano intento de liberar algo de la furia desmedida que me carcomía.

Gracias Potter...- contesto de lo mas tranquilo como si de un halago se tratase mientras se miraba de forma desinteresada las uñas, ya a mi lado Hermione tiraba de mi mano en un inútil intento porque le prestara atención, por irnos de ese lugar, pero no pensaba hacerlo hasta que le dijera a ese malditito cabron todas las cosas que envenenaban mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Sabes Malfoy? Puedes decirle a tu lord que cumpliste con tu misión!- comencé mientras caminaba hacia donde el se encontraba, sin hacer caso a los intentos de Hermione ahora por mantenerme en mi lugar. Y el al fin levanto su mirada hacia mi.- debías seducirme verdad? Pues dile que lo lograste! que te follaste al niño que vivió cuantas veces quisiste! y que además el lo gozo! lo disfruto hasta el ultimo minuto, y hasta te pidió por mas!- sentía como las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y salían con una voz mas rasposa de lo que deberían.- debías hacer que confíe en ti verdad? Pues dile que también lograste eso! lograste que te cuente mis secretos! adentrarte en mi vida hasta formar parte de ella! cuéntale que era yo quien te curaba para que pudieras volver sin ningún peligro a la noche siguiente! Tal vez hasta le cause gracia!

Basta! Harry vámonos de aquí!- me urgió Hermione llorando y tirando de la manga de mi tunica, pero mi mirada no se separaba de la gris plomo la cual tenia cada vez mas cerca y ardía con tantas emociones que no podía descifrar pero podía reconocer las mas fuertes, enojo y sorpresa. Me solté bruscamente del brazo de Hermione quien siguió sollozando pero avanzo conmigo mientras yo me acercaba mas aun al rubio, ella tenia su varita en alto preparada para cualquier situación, lo que le agradecí ya que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo yo, no podía mantener mi cabeza fría en esos momentos, y no lograba comprender como ella lo lograba a pesar de todo. Me pare en frente suyo separados solo por escasos centímetros.

Y sabes que Malfoy puedes añadirle una yapa a todo este asunto! Tal vez así logres que tu Lord te premie! Tal vez hasta te suba al rango de puta personal!- le dije destilando odio con cada palabra, deseando poder hacerle el mismo daño que el me había hecho a mi con las suyas, en vano porque sabia que esto no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo a el. Pero yo lo necesitaba.- cuéntale que el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, no solo se acostó contigo entregándote su virginidad, que no solo confío en ti tanto como para incorporarte a su vida y protegerte! Cuéntale también que el niño dorado fue tan ingenuo como para enamorarse de ti!- vi sus ojos esta vez si abrirse con sorpresa y sentí el dolor en mi pecho aumentar al decir de esta forma las palabras que tanto había soñado decir en otra ocasión.- Si puedes contarle que me engatusaste como si a un niño de 2 años se tratase! Que mientras tú te divertías conmigo y cumplías sus órdenes, yo me preocupaba por ti, planeaba hasta un futuro juntos por dios! Puedes contarle Malfoy que lograste que el Harry Potter te amara!

Amar Potter... dudo que tu sepas lo que esas palabras significan siquiera...- me dijo con voz suave, o tal vez eso me pareció a mi porque mis palabras eran gritadas con toda la furia, y esas palabras me enfurecieron aun mas.

Claro que lo se! Y desgraciadamente lose porque te amo a ti pedazo de arrogante imbecil y mal nacido! Desearía con toda mi alma no sentir lo que siento por ti ahora! No sentir este desgarrante dolor! No sentirme la persona mas entupida sobre la faz de la tierra por haber creído en ti! Por haberme permitido creer por un segundo que yo podía tener algo que me hiciera feliz!- grite esta vez tomándolo por el cuello de la tunica.- pero sabes lo que mas deseo? Deseo no haberte conocido nunca, no haber estado nunca en tu cama, no haberte dedicado nunca una noche de pensamientos! Pero a pesar de todo puedo estar orgulloso de mi Malfoy… porque yo pude haber sido un estupido al confiar en ti! Y aun mas imbecil al enamorarme de alguien como tu! Pero al menos yo ame Malfoy, mientras tú preocupabas por fingir, yo lo disfrutaba! Y tal vez yo no vuelva a enamorarme así nunca más, pero estoy completamente seguro de que nadie te volverá a amar como yo lo hice, menos esta asquerosa serpiente que tienes a tu lado! Porque no saben sentir! No sienten nada mas que odio, y amor por si mismos! Y eso..! Eso si me da lastima...

Lo solté y me di vuelta, sentí como cayo al suelo ya que su lastimada pierna no podía sostenerlo. Pero me obligue a mi mismo a no voltear para comprobar que estuviese bien. Tome la mano de Hermione y la jale a mi lado acurrucándola bajo mi brazo, e impidiéndole voltear también, y eche a correr en dirección hacia el castillo con un poderoso escudo sobre nosotros cubriéndonos por las dudas.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo! Las eh sorprendido? Será que Draco en realidad no era quien pensábamos? O será que todo esto tiene alguna rebuscada explicación?**

**Siento el no haber actualizado antes, y el no haber actualizado mis otras historias tampoco verdaderamente no tenia ganas de escribir, no se que le pasa a mi inspiración... =S además estoy recibiendo poquitos reviews por lo que consulto, prefieren que deje este fic y me dedique a los otros? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Hermione pov.**

Corrimos durante casi 10 minutos sin hablar, tropezando de vez en cuando con alguna rama en el suelo, o cuando las escaleras se movían. Nos detuvimos ambos casi sin aliento frente a la Sala de Menesteres, como si hubiésemos acordado ir allí y en cuanto la puerta apareció frente a nosotros nos abalanzamos hacia adentro. Vi con alivio como había una gran puerta que supuse conducía a un baño, una gran cama, y una calida chimenea con dos mullidos almohadones en frente suyo.

No soportaba la idea de tener que volver a esa sala común, a ese frío lugar al que había creído acostumbrarme. Y mucho menos la idea de volver mi habitación junto con Pansy... Parkinson! Imaginaba que Harry pasaría por lo mismo ya que también compartía habitación con Malfoy, y aunque quisiese ir no lo dejaría, no podía creer que hubiese estado en tal peligro todo este tiempo… solo pensar que Harry podría ya no estar aquí me hizo sollozar aun mas fuerte mientras me sentaba en uno de los almohadones, seguida de Harry.

Vi como escondía la cara entre las manos y para mi sorpresa la sala a nuestro alrededor empezó a cambiar. Los almohadones se convirtieron en un cómodo sillón, la cama se achico un poco y los colores fueron cambiando. Cuando mire nuevamente el lugar era una replica de la sala común de Gryffindor, solo que con una cama, un poco mas grande que la común pero sin contar eso idéntica a la de nuestras habitaciones. La mire algo confundida al principio, pero el solo bajo la cabeza negando, y entonces lo comprendí, esta sala tenia muchos recuerdos para Harry… debía de ser sumamente doloroso estar allí… de seguro un ambiente mas conocido como ese lo reconfortaría un poco, y se lo agradecía ella también.

Vio como Harry con un gesto mitad de dolor y mitad de susto se quitaba el colgante de su cuello y apresure a quitárselo de la mano y guardarlo en un bolsito encantado en mi mochila. Mire una vez mas alrededor intentando tranquilizarme, creer que nunca había salido de este lugar, que la pesadilla que estábamos viviendo en este momento no era más que eso una pesadilla. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos sentados allí en silencio intentando asimilar las cosas pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la temblorosa voz de Harry.

Hermione, debes decirme que es lo que estabas investigando... algo... cualquier cosa que me ayude a comprender esto... o a olvidarlo…- lo mire con la culpa y el dolor reflejados en la mirada y comencé a explicarle las cosas que había encontrado en ese extraño libro. Aunque omití lo que Malfoy me había pedido en aquella extraña ocasión. No tenían sentido ahora, o yo no lograba encontrárselo al menos. Pero entonces el miedo comenzó a invadirme.

Harry! Draco te ah pedido sangre para alguna poción?- me miro confundido pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza confundido- seguro Harry? Piensa bien! Esto es realmente importante!

No Herms… nunca me ah pedido sangre, porque es tan importante?- suspire aliviada y me dedique a explicarle lo que había visto en ese libro. Una poción que llevara sangre de un mago., depende como se hiciera servia para protegerlo a el o a otra persona. Pero a un precio demasiado alto, y que lo podría llevarlo a la muerte. Vi como su cara se teñía con temor.- el usaba su sangre para las pociones que le daba Voldemort Hermione...-mi cara se ensombreció también, si Draco estaba intentando protegerse así… con lo débil que estaba su magia últimamente…- no lo entiendo, para que lo haría?

Yo tampoco lo entiendo Harry…- le dije bajando la cabeza rendida, todo aquello me superaba, y no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar. El asintió y juntos fuimos a acostarnos, esta noche necesitábamos una compania, algo que hiciera menos doloroso (si es que eso era posible) el ya no tener a nuestras a serpientes velando nuestro sueño.

**Harry pov.**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que ese fatídica noche me había enterado de la verdad, pero no había dejado de doler, el dolor siquiera se había apaciguado un poco... cada vez que lo encontraba en un pasillo o en las clases ver su fría mirada me estrujaba el estomago, y cuando pronunciaba sus, ya antes conocidas por mi, sarcásticas y venenosas palabras mi pecho se quejaba dolorosamente. Hermione no estaba mucho mejor que yo, Parkinson se comportaba de la misma forma con ella, las 2 serpientes andaban juntas para todos lados. Por suerte como si fuese a propósito al día siguiente habían vuelto a su sala común, la cual volvía a lucir como en los viejos tiempos.

En los últimos tiempos Cedric lo seguía por todas partes... y el realmente no sabia como comportarse...

_***Flash back***_

_Me encontraba sentado en los escalones de la lechuceria, era muy tarde en la noche y el frío calaba los huesos haciendo que se dibujaran nubecitas de vaho por el aliento. Miraba el cielo nocturno, mientras vagas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas cada cierto tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismado en mi mismo que no note que había persona allí hasta que dicha persona tomo asiento a mi lado._

_Harry... como estas?- me gire para ver a mi lado el amable rostro de Cedric, le sonreí y me prepare para pararme e irme de ese lugar, no estaba de humor para sus delicados coqueteos. No hoy. No en mucho tiempo en realidad.-espera Harry... solo dame un minuto si?_

_Quiero irme a la cama Cedric... es tarde, y no estoy de humor...- le dije con toda la paciencia posible, pero el se paro a mi lado y tomando mi mano _

_Harry… yo nose que es lo que te ah pasado... ni quien ah sido el que te ah dejado en este estado...- lo mire sorprendido pero el solo sonrío y continuo.- es obvio que alguien te lastimo... se nota Harry... solo que no me explico quien pudo haberlo hecho...- baje la mirada y tire de mi mano buscando irme, comencé a caminar pero antes de que doblara al pasillo.- solo quisiera que sepas que tu realmente me gustas Harry... hace tiempo... y yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara…_

_***End flash back***_

Hermione me había reprochado el haberme ido así cuando se lo conté, "el no va a volver a buscarte Harry! Debes dejar de esperarlo!" había dicho, y aunque doliera sabia que era verdad, todavía tenia la vaga esperanza de que el se arrepintiera, de que tal vez me extrañara. Sabia por nuestro lazo que el no había estado con nadie mas... pero en las noches en que la tristeza me invadía de una forma aun mas insoportable de lo común había intentado hablarle por medio de nuestro lazo... pero jamás recibí una contestación... asíque deje de intentarlo.

**Bueno! primero que nada muchísimas gracias! A todos los que me dieron su apoyo en el capi anterior y me animaron a seguir con esta historia! La verdad es que no quería dejarla es mi favorita dentro de mis fics, pero como últimamente tardo mas en actualizar y por esta recibía pocos comentarios pensé que tal vez preferirían que continúe con las otras! Me alegro de que no sea así! =)**

**Este capi fue algo tranquilo sin mucha trascendencia aunque hay ciertos detalles que son importantes! Y debo decirles que nos estamos acercando al fin de esta historia y esta todo planeado ya, salvo el capitulo final! Y de aquí en adelante abra pocos povs de Draco ya que sino se enterarían muy fácil de que es lo que planea nuestra serpiente!**

**Sabakuno_rose: muchas gracias por tu apoyo para no dejar este fic! Eh decidido continuarlo! Me alegro de haberte atrapado! =) y si pobre Harry.. Le rompió su corazoncito de león.. Pero no puedo contarte que es lo que pasa con Draco! Sino perdería la gracia! espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Besos! =)**

**Rianne Black: jaja a decir verdad si, si estoy un poco loca! pero eh decidido no dejar el fic! Asíque como lo ven acá estoy subiendo un nuevo cap! Y antes de que termine la semana estará el otro listo! Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí! =)**

**Kips: entiendo lo que me dices sobre las historias dejadas a medias ya que además de escribir leo mucho fics! Y es verdad que uno se queda picado por historias geniales que han dejado inconclusas! Si plantee el dejarlo fue porque últimamente mi inspiración andaba medio perdida y no daba abasto con todos los fics y últimamente este era el que menos comentarios recibía! Pero eh decidido no dejarlo con todo el apoyo que me dieron! Además es como mi bebe ya que the curiosity fue el primer fic de este tipo que escribí y esta termino siendo mi historia favorita entre las mías! Que alegría que haya logrado dejarte picada con la historia y que no hayas podido esperarte para leerte este! Eso quiere decir que conseguí un poco transmitir lo que quería! Y si es verdad The curiosity ah sido el primero y es mas simple, que bueno que hayas visto cambios positivos en esta historia! No se porque no dejas reviews porque de hecho me ah encantado lo que escribiste y debo decirte que ha sido el comentario mas largo que haya recibido hasta ahora! =) ojala vuelva a verte por aquí algún día! Y puedo asegurarte que no dejare esta historia a medias! =) gracias por el apoyo! Besos!**

**Amras2007: wow! Que bueno! una nueva lectora! Bienvenida! =) que alegría conseguí mantenerte despierta hasta tarde! Eso quiere decir que mi historia te ah gustado! =) al final seguiste leyendo? Y si yo diría que un poquito idiota es.. Pero vamos que estar en su situación no es fácil tampoco y Draco las tiene a todas en contra.. Si Draco a menudo se gana ese titulo del imbecil más grande del mundo! Jaja te prometo que no la dejare inconclusa así no sufres ninguna tortura! Y espero seguirte viendo por aquí! =)**

**Saorii-chan: sip pobre Draco.. Y pobre Harry.. Veremos como se arreglan las cosas.. **

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy les comento que no me pude resistir y en un ratito estaré publicando una nueva historia que va a ser cortita llamada los deseos de Dan, los invito a leerla! =)**

**Y antes que me olvide les recomiendo este fic! "todo por esa maldita película!" es un fic Dan/Tom muy bien echo! Son dos historias en una si lo leen lo van a entender y con el ultimo capitulo caí de mi silla! Es genial! Les dejo el linck! ****.?sid=33556**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Harry pov.**

El primer día que no lo vi en las clases intente no darle importancia. El segundo día estuve todo el día inquieto, buscando a Parkinson quien tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. El tercer día al oír el rumor de que estaba en la enfermería directamente me desespere. Hermione a mi lado al oír el rumor había intentado detenerme de ir, en el ultimo tiempo habíamos estado tan juntos que comenzó correrse el rumor de que éramos pareja, hacia unos 5 días había salido un gran titular en la primera pagina de El Profeta que rezaba: "al parecer el elegido a encontrado al fin con quien compartir su vida" luego había un largo articulo que explicaba como después de su tórrido romance en el 4to año, ellos no habían podido olvidarse y finalmente habían decidido dar rienda suelta a su amor. Todo acompañado por una gigante fotografía donde se los veía acostado a los 2 bajo un árbol ella recostada sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. Claro que si la foto no los hubiese estado enfocando solo a ellos hubiese salido también cierta pareja de serpientes que en ese momento pasaba por lugar fulminándolos con al mirada.

Volviendo al presente era la madrugada, había esperado hasta esa hora para que nadie lo viese salir de la torre camino a la enfermería. Tenia que averiguar que era lo que había pasado para que Draco terminase allí, el nunca acudía a la enfermería para que nadie sospechara, y ahora por lo que sabia había pasado allí 3 días. No había llegado siquiera a la salida de la sala común cuando un brazo me jalo hacia el costado.

A donde crees que vas?!- maldije por dentro el no haberme puesto la capa de invisibilidad antes de salir de la habitación al ver a Hermione aun completamente vestida mirando con reprobación.

Oh por favor Herms! Debo ir!- tire hacia la salida pero ella seguía jalando de mi hacia el lado contrario.

Es peligroso! No lo entiendes!?- me reprocho jalando de mi camisa.

Que harías tu si la que estuviese en esa situación fuera ella Hermione?!- se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza soltándome lentamente.

Esta bien... pero no iras solo! Yo voy contigo!- exclamo mi amiga a ultimo momento cuando estaba a punto de salir por e retrato de la dama gorda, suspire resignado haciéndole un lugar debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Caminamos rápidamente rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando entre Malfoy estaba dormido en su cama y mi corazón se fue al piso al ver su estado, estaba mucho mas pálido de lo normal, sus ojeras eran tan oscuras y profundas podían competir perfectamente con las de los vampiros que veíamos en clases, tenia cortes que recorrían sus brazos y mejillas que eran las partes de su cuerpo que estaban a la vista. Hermione ahogo un jadeo a mi lado y rápidamente nos dirigimos al borde de su cama donde estaba su planilla, leí rápidamente lo que decía sin poder creérmelo, todo esto era demasiado extraño. Hermione a mi lado se había quedado petrificada al ver a Parkinson sosteniendo la mano de Draco. A mi seña le lanzo un hechizo par dormir para que no interfiriera, sabia que si se tratara de otra situación no me hubiera dejado despertarlo, pero en este momento había muchas cosas que aclarar. Sacudí su hombro suavemente temiendo lastimar alguna de sus heridas.

Ha... Potter... que haces tu aquí?!- fruncí el seño ante su error al casi llamarme por mi nombre, pero en ese momento estaba preocupado por otras cosas, asíque decidí no prestarle atención.

Puedes explicarme porque hace 5 días que estas en la enfermería!?- exclame después de haber colocado hechizos de silencio a nuestro alrededor, Hermione volvió a mi lado después de dejar a Parkinson en la cama siguiente.

Y puedes explicarme tú que demonios tendría que importarte eso a ti!?- exclamo el en respuesta mirando nerviosamente a Parkinson como si esperase que de un momento para el otro despertara y lo sacara del apuro

Por favor Malfoy! Aquí dice que no sanas! Que tus heridas están actuando como si fueran las de un muggle! Tendrían que haber sanando el primer día y apenas si comienzan a cicatrizar!- exclame exasperado mientras Hermione lo examina con la mirada y se mordía los labios como conteniéndose de intervenir.

Déjame aclarártelo por si todavía no te entra en la cabeza Potter... tu no tienes absolutamente nada que ver conmigo! Y tampoco tienes porque demonios estar aquí!- me grito enojado intentando levantarse pero gimiendo de dolor en el camino, sin siquiera pensarlo me dirigí hacia el a acomodarlo suavemente con una almohada extra.

Me quede de piedra al momento de haberlo echo ya que mi magia comenzó a ronronear en mi interior haciendo poner piel de gallina, pude sentir a la suya responder de inmediato aunque de una forma muy débil, los platinos bellos de sus brazos también se habían erizado. Sostuve mas fuerte su brazo sin saber porque y pude comprobar que a pesar de su estado su piel seguía siendo tan suave y calida como siempre lo había sido. Sentí como mi magia buscaba unirse a la suya, como si intentara fortalecerla de algún modo pero enseguida el aparto su brazo de forma violenta.

Draco... que... que paso?..- solté sin siquiera darme cuenta de que lo había llamado nuevamente por nombre.

Vete de aquí Potter!! Por qué demonios no te vas de una vez!? O es que acaso ahora además de complejo de héroe tienes complejo de masoquista!?- di un paso hacia atrás ante esas palabras dolido, pero no podía dejarlo así... tal vez tuviese razón y fuese algo masoquista, pero aquí estaba pasando algo extraño y tenia que averiguarlo. No aguantaba más esa horrible duda en mí. Una loca idea se abrió paso en mi cabeza, nunca lo había intentado pero tal vez si el lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte aun pudiese ver alguno de sus recuerdes aun si el no quería mostrármelo.

Le tome ambas manos fuertemente y cerré los ojos concentrándome e ignorando sus inútiles intentos por deshacerse de mi agarre, no tenia la fuerza suficiente en el estado en que estaba. Sentí una fuerte confusión pero lentamente una imagen se fue formando frente a mí.

_Una rubia mujer dormía sobre una precaria cama en una habitación vacía, el frío en ese lugar calaba los huesos y se notaba que tenía su efecto en ella por sus morados labios y la palidez extrema de su piel. Un rubio platino estaba arrodillado a su lado aplicándole distintos hechizos, abrió su boca haciéndole tragar una espesa poción que hizo que la mujer fuese abriendo lentamente los ojos, unos hermosos ojos color plata iguales a los suyos de los que ya desbordaban lagrimas._

_Draco! Que haces aquí! Vete! te van a encontrar!- le decía asustada la mujer._

_Tienes razón Narcisa... lo encontramos...- dijo una fría voz helo mis huesos.- Parece Draco que has desobedecido mis ordenes… _

_Señor... mi madre... estaba a punto de morir!- decía el platino mientras se arrodillaba cerrando los ojos en el piso y la mujer tras de el sollozaba._

_Si, pero tu no cumpliste con lo que te pedí. Potter esta aquí? Por que yo no lo veo?- hablo fríamente y con sarcasmo._

_Es solo cuestión de tiempo señor... las cosas van cada vez mejor entre nosotros...- fruncí el seño, no se lo había dicho... como había hecho para que Voldemort no lo descubriera?!_

_Debo admitir que los encuentros que me has mostrado entre ustedes son… muy entretenidos... seductores me atrevería a decir...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, se me apretó el corazón, no podía haberle mostrado eso no...? No podría haber llegado tan lejos... de solo pensarlo las nauseas lo invadían...- pero sin embargo no veo los resultados que yo espero... Lestrange encárgate de el..._

_Ahora vas a pagarme el haberme dejado con las ganas con ese sucio de Potter!- los maleficios comenzaron a caer uno sobre su cuerpo sin que el pudiese defenderse._

Una fuerza me expulso fuera del recuerdo y abrí los ojos confundido nuevamente en la enfermería, Draco me miraba con miedo, con furia.

Yo… lo siento...- logre decir, su mirada se fijo en mi con sorpresa pero luego se volvió fría, desdeñosa.

Haber Potter no lo entiendes? No te quiero aquí! Que mas pruebas quieres! No viste que le mostré como te jodia una y otra vez! Es bastante morboso el Lord debo reconocer...- mi corazón volvió a apretarse y las nauseas invadieron de nuevo, decidí irme sin responder ya que no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Salí de la enfermería con Hermione siguiéndome los pasos. Y arranque hacia el lado contrario a la sala común, camino a la Sala de Menesteres.

Y ahora que!?- exclamo agitadamente Hermione corriendo detrás de mi.

Tenemos trabajo que hacer! Esto no se va a quedar así!- alcance a decir antes de echar a correr.

Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan enojado, tal vez si no hubiese estado tan ocupado pensando en lo que iba a hacer, tal vez si Hermione no hubiera estado gritándole, tal vez si muchas cosas no hubiesen pasado hubiese sentido una fuerte explosión de magia viniendo desde la enfermería… pero no fue así.

**Bueno hasta aquí este nuevo capi! Espero les haya gustado la historia va tomando su rumbo final.. Nose cuantos capis le quedan.. Aunque no creo que sean muchos.. Eh estado pensando en una continuación pero todavía no estoy segura ya que no se si tengo mucho mas para contar acerca de esta historia... depende también de el final y de lo que ustedes querían también por supuesto! **

**Entre mañana y el jueves voy actualizar 2 mis historias (pueden decirme cual preferirían ya que ahora tengo 4 además de esta y no creo llegar a actualizarlas a todas) y para el fin de semana voy a estar volviendo a actualizar esta! **

**Advertencia: hay muchas cosas que van pasando que parecen insignificantes pero que luego van a tener mucho sentido! Atención! =)**

**Muchas gracias a: ****NaRuCaMi, y susigab! Por todas sus alertas y favoritos! **

**Susigabi: que bueno que te hay gustado! en verdad es una historia enliada.. pero si no entiendes algo me lo puedes preguntar y te lo contesto sin problemas! Saludos!**

**Sabakuno_rose: jaja todas me lo dicen! Nadie los quiere juntos! Igual quedate tranquila que mas alla de que todavía no termino de definir el papel de Cedric, mis favoritos siempre vana ser Harry y Draco! Que alegria tenerte atrapada en esta historia que quiero tanto! Y gracias a ti por el apoyo siempre! Besos!**

**Los invito a leer los deseos de Dan mi nueva locura****! ****=)**

**Saludos! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Harry pov.**

En mi cabeza solo podía ver oscuridad y sentir un fuerte mareo, empecé a preguntarme que demonios había echo ahora para estar nuevamente en la enfermería, porque aunque no pudiese abrir los ojos sabia que ese era el lugar donde me hallaba, conocía de memoria la textura de las sabanas contra mi piel. Pero entonces un montón de imágenes en mi cabeza comenzaron a correr como una película recordándome que era lo que hacia allí.

*****/*** Flash back***/*****

Harry esto es una locura! Nosotros solos no podemos hacerlo! Sabes que Ron no accedería! Nadie en su sano juicio accedería a hacer esto!- me decía una desesperada Hermione intentando que entrara en razón, pero sus palabras lejos de calmarme me dieron una idea.

Nadie en su sano juicio dijiste? Claro! Como no lo pensé antes! Luna!!- mientras Hermione intentaba inútilmente sacarme mi ultima idea de la cabeza entre gemidos de desesperación, yo marcaba una llamada para Luna en el galeon de el ejercito de Dumbledore, esperaba que Luna soliese estar atenta a sus llamados.

Los minutos pasaban y mi desesperación aumentaba a medida que Luna no aparecía por las puertas de la Sala de Menesteres, el plan que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era una total locura y lo sabia. Pero no encontraba ninguna otra posible solución. Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndome una momentánea sensación de alivio al ver a Luna aparecer por ella.

Harry! Hermione! Que ah pasado? No crees que es un poco tarde para una reunión?- su cara torno pensativa- o temprano tal vez..?

Luna! Necesito de tu ayuda! Tengo un problema..- dije rápidamente en un intento por frenar sus desvaríos, eran muy divertidos y te hacían pensar mas de una vez pero no era el momento, por suerte al decirle eso obtuve rápidamente su completa atención.- Hay una persona en peligro.. Una persona que quiero mucho.. Y yo tengo un plan para que esa persona pueda salir de ese peligro.. Pero es algo muy peligroso.. Y entenderé si no quieres acompañarnos..

Claro que iré Harry!- me hablo/grito como si la hubiese ofendido haciéndome sonreír.- Tus ojos no mienten estas desesperado! Que clase de amiga seria si no te acompañara cuando lo necesitas?

Gracias Luna..- dije entre aliviado y emocionado.

No es nada, después de todo ustedes son los únicos que siempre me defienden y están conmigo a pesar de lo que la gente piensa de mí..- me dijo dulcemente mientras nos miraba a ambos y cuando Hermione iba a hablar la interrumpió.- no crean que no lose.. Ahora .. Vamos! Cuéntame ese plan!- me dijo sentándose en un sillón que apareció frente al mio y al de Hermione.

Bueno.. Yo debo sacar a alguien de la guarida de Voldemort.. Se como llegar hasta allí, solo debo seguir un rastro mágico… bueno eso no tiene importancia! – comencé a explicar mi descabellado plan.- yo y Hermione llamaremos la atención de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, dejaremos el camino libre para ti, de modo que podrás entrar y sacar a esa persona y esfumarte de allí antes de que ellos lo noten siquiera.. – ambas me miraban estupefactas con sus grandes ojos abiertos por lo que agregue.- si no quieren venir lo entenderé! Yo puedo hacer esto solo!

Ah no! Eso si que no! Que ni se te ocurra! Yo voy contigo Harry! – me dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia su mochila multiusos.- en algún lugar por aquí tenia algo de poción multijugos que nos sobro.. Eso nos servirá..

Yo también me apunto! Y creo que tengo algo que podrá servirnos también!- tomo uno de los tantos colgantes que tenia en su largo cuello y le dio un toque con la varita convirtiendo el extravagante dije en una pequeña botellita ante nuestra sorpresa.- este fue una de los experimentos que mi madre llego a explicarme antes de morir, permite crear una especie de clon tuyo al que puedes manejar con un simple hechizo para que imite tus acciones!

Eso es genial!- exclame totalmente alucinado.- bien chicas este es el plan: Luna te llevaremos hasta allí y te dejaremos a salvo de todos modos dejas un clon tuyo cerca de la entrada contraria a la que usaras para salir, Hermione deberás tomar esa poción y convertirte en mi y ambos haremos un clon, yo lo llamare le pediré que venga ami encuentro y lo vamos a distraer! En cuanto desaparezcan Luna entraras y buscaras a Narcisa Malfoy, despeja tu mente no soy muy bueno para esto..- concentrando todas mis fuerzas logre mostrarle en su cabeza una imagen de Narcisa la que había obtenido de la mente de Draco.- una vez que la tengas usa este traslador te dejara en la casa d los gritos, desde ahí puedes tomar el túnel que te trae a Hogwarts, directo a la enfermería y estarán a salvo.. Entiendes?

Claro!- me dijo levantándose dándole un corto trago a la botellita, pude ver como su imagen se duplicaba mientras me la pasaba a mi.- estoy lista!

Hermione- me di vuelta hacia ella quien acaba de salir de un improvisado baño luciendo exactamente igual a mí y acomodándose los anteojos.- Hermione es muy peligroso que te hagas pasar por mí.. Tal vez deberías ir con Luna y ayudarla.. Yo puedo solo con esto del clon..

Ni lo pienses Harry yo me voy contigo!- me dijo con un trago a la botella se duplicaba su imagen, haciendo que ya junto con la mía hubiese 4 Harrys en el salón.- además mientras mas seamos mejor los podremos distraer! Ahora vamos has lo tuyo!

Asentí y sentándome en el sofá cerré mis ojos concentrándome en encontrar ese algo en mi mente que tanto odiaba..

-Hola Tom.. Sabes? Tengo ganas de dar un pequeño paseo nocturno.. No quieres venir conmigo? Creo que tenemos algunas cosillas que arreglar entre nosotros no crees Tom?

-Harry.! Que sorpresa.. Veo que has decido que la gente deje de sufrir por tu culpa.. Muy sabio de tu parte.. Y dime.. Donde?

-Las montañas detrás de Hogsmeade en la linde con el río… en una hora te espero ahí..

-No seas impuntual a la hora de tu muerte… no se vería bien niño dorado..

***/*** End flash back***/***

Hasta ahí iban mis recuerdos lucidos después de eso todo se volvía una locura de corridas, hechizos, maldiciones y adrenalina. Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos vi a una rubia y pálida mujer acostada en la cama a mi lado y a Hermione y a Luna durmiendo a mi lado ambas en incomodas sillas. Sonreí, después de todo lo habíamos logrado, habíamos vuelto todos sanos y salvos, y la habíamos traído con nosotros.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una furica mirada plateada a lado que lanzaba un hechizo de aislación.

Estas loco Potter!? Como demonios se te ocurre ir a meterte a la boca del lobo de esa manera! Podría haberte matado!!!!- me gritaba con la mirada encendida de rabia.

Eso no importa! Tu madre esta aquí ahora! Ya no tienes porque ir con ese loco maniático!- le conteste un poco cansado de solo recibir gritos de su parte, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo nuevamente dolido porque una parte de mi esperaba que todo esto terminase cuando su madre ya no estuviese en peligro.. Que todo fuera una mentira..

No entiendes que yo soy uno de ellos!? No te quiero cerca mio!!! No te metas en mis asuntos Potter!!! Por que sigues intentando acercarte a mi!? - volvió a gritarme con toda su furia mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama para quedar a su altura.

Porque te amo estupido o es que todavía no puedes entenderlo!!!???- le grite furioso de solo recibir insultos de su parte después de todo, después haber sido engañado por el, después de haber arriesgado mi vida por el..

Y dime Potter.. Seguirías amando mis ojos plata que tanto te gustan si pudieras ver todo lo que presencie con ellos?- me pregunto clavando su mirada mas helada en mi.- seguirías disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de mis manos si supieras todo lo que hice con ellas?.. Me dijo apretando reciamente los puños.- seguirías excitándote con mi voz si supieras las cosas que pronuncio?- me dijo acariciando peligrosamente su varita y dándome una significativa mirada..- me seguirás amando tan locamente como dices si ahora aunque nada me lo dictamina vuelvo corriendo al lado de tu asesino predilecto? Porque eso es precisamente lo que haré y lo sabes.. O deberías saberlo.

Sentí como la confusión, el dolor, y la bronca invadía mi cuerpo a grandes dosis mientras escuchaba sus últimas palabras.. " Grábatelo Potter nunca existió un nosotros real, y nunca lo habrá tampoco! Deja los sueños infantiles de lado y apégate a realidad si? Yo soy uno mas de los que te quieren muerto" vi como besaba la mejilla de su madre pidiéndole que se quedara tranquila y no saliera de allí y se iba de la enfermería antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar a hacer otra cosa que no fuera derramar silenciosas lagrimas mientras apretaba mi puño hasta el punto de sacar sangre de mis palmas con las uñas.

**Bueno pido mil perdones! Pero esta vez tengo excusa eh empezado la facultad y han operado a mi mama asíque estuve de la facultad a ir a cuidarla y no había tenido nada de tiempo! Espero de ahora en mas poder actualizar mas rapido1 voy a tratar de que antes de que termine la semana santa tenga otro capi listo! **

**Espero que les siga gustando el rumbo que toma esta historia que ya va llegando a su fin! **

**Muchas gracias a: ****js1408, Fabianadat**,** gracias por sus alertas! =)**

**js1408: hola bienvenida! Que gusto todavía tener gente nueva a esta altura del fic! =) que lindo que te haya gustado! =) perdóname por la tardanza pero tuve mis motivos voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Jeje si se que hago sufrir mucho a Draco pero ya queda poco! Lo prometo! Besos! **

**Sabakuno_rose: sip tengo varias historias más ademas de esta! Que bueno que te haya gastado también! Voy a intentar actualizarla dentro de estos próximos días! Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis historias! =) me haces sonrojar! =$ espero este te haya gustado también! Beso! Perdón por la tardanza! Otra vez!!! Prometo actualizar más rápido esta vez!**

**Jajaja déjame decirte que me eh reído mucho muchísimo con tu fase drama Queen perdóname por haberte dejado sin tu capi por mas tiempo del debido! Prometo recompensarte y actualizar pronto! E intentar actualizar los deseos de dan estos días también por todo lo que me hiciste divertir cuando vi esos reviews! Besotes!**

**Saorii-chan: si pobre drakito se que lo tengo loco al pobre asíque al menos un pequeño alivio le di! **

**Fran: bienvenida que lindo seguir teniendo lectoras nuevas a esta altura de la historia! =) que alegría que te haya gustado y hallas llegado hasta aquí! Y si Draco y Harry son lo más! Y en cuanto a pansy yo también la adoro y no estoy de acuerdo con Rowling más alla de que la adoro en el papel de tonta que le puso asíque intento reivindicarla un poquito! Espero hayas podido a dormir ya que tarde mucho! Lo siento! Pero prometo actualizar más rápido esta vez! Besos y espero seguirte viendo por aquí!**

**Besos para todas!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**En este capi tendremos un salto en el tiempo de aproximadamente 2 meses por las vacaciones que ya tocaban (el año de Hogwarts no es eterno por mucho que a veces yo quiera que si) y porque no había cosas de gran importancia para la historia en ese tiempito, y ya nos acercamos al final... queda muy poquito... y espero no me maten por el giro que va a dar! **

**Ahora si! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Harry pov.**

El expreso color escarlata de Hogwarts avanzaba como siempre en una vuelta mas a un nuevo año escolar, los pasillos llenos de bulliciosos niños corriendo de un lado hacia el otro, la magia palpable en el aire, la emoción de un nuevo año...pero en mi vagón en particular, nada de eso estaba presente. A un lado mío esta Luna con la vista perdida en la ventana, se que hay cosas que no me dice...

*****/***Flash back***/*****

La enfermería de Hogwarts pocos días antes del comienzo del sexto año estaba sumida en la mas pura tensión, Narcisa Malfoy seguía internada en un intento de recuperarla de la maldición a la que había sido sometida, cuidada muy de cerca por un completamente irritable Draco Malfoy.

Yo no veía la hora de salir de ese lugar, donde la rubia melena del hombre a mi lado solo me recordaba una y otra vez el engaño al que me había sometido, engaño al que yo mismo intentaba buscar una solución, una explicación, una justificación... justificación que ahora sabia después de arriesgar mi vida y encontrarme en una cama de hospital y tal vez aun en perores condiciones que antes, no había.

Hermione a mi lado aplicaba ungüento en mis heridas de pecho y piernas las cuales no lograban sanar adecuadamente por el cúmulo de magia negra que tenían... mientras que Luna miraba distraídamente la habitación, hasta que su mirada se centro en un punto.. Mas precisamente en las manos de la serpiente a un lado captando su atención.

Tu... desde hace cuanto!?- le dijo exasperada Luna a la serpiente que solo decidió ignorarla después de una amenazante mirada. Mientras que ella perdida en sus propios pensamientos siquiera se digno a responder mis preguntas. Solo días después recibí la respuesta de que: "Eso es algo suyo, si quieres saberlo deberías preguntárselo a el" claro como si fuera a responderme a una pregunta.

*****/***End flash back***/*****

Al frente con la vista perdida en un libro del que estoy seguro que aun al ser la mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts no consigue entender, porque su atención no esta en el precisamente, intenta ocultar sus brillantes, ojerosos y colorados ojos miel mi mejor amiga. Se que esta temporada ah sido de lo mas difícil para ella, su familia recibió amenazas mortifagas y tuvieron que exiliarlos del país cambiándole el nombre y modificándole la memoria al punto de que no sabían siquiera que tenían una hija, apenas 3 semanas después de la vuelta de las vacaciones.

*****/***Flash back***/*****

Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos a punto de entrar en una oficina en los cuerpos de 2 adultos desconocidos para nosotros, representando a 2 abogados enviados por la nueva clínica donde entrarían a trabajar sus padres.

Herms... estas segura?..- vacile inseguro al ver como su mano temblaba sobre la manija de la puerta que nos conduciría a donde estaban sus padres ya con la memoria modificada impacientes por conocer su nuevo apartamento y casa en Australia.

Vamos.- no me dio tiempo a responder, abrió la puerta y se sentó frente a sus padre mesa de por medio con una brillante sonrisa entregándoles una carpeta a cada uno de ellos.- buenos días señor y señora Gramber! Espero que hayan tenido un placentero viaje!

Si muchas gracias! estamos terriblemente ansiosos!- le respondió sonriente su madre.

Bueno señora Gramber como podrá apreciar, en su carpeta se encontrara con las fotos de la clínica donde usted y su marido trabajaran.- me apresure a responder para intentar alivianar un poco el peso de mi amiga, mientras acariciaba su mano por debajo de la mesa tratando de darle ánimos.- también se encontraran ahí con sus horarios de trabajos, los cuales hemos combinado para que puedan disfrutar mejor su tiempo en nuestra ciudad.

Si, y si usted se fija en su carpeta señor Gramber, encontrara las fotos de su nuevo apartamento el cual ya esta completamente listo para ustedes.- se apresuro a seguir mi amiga a quien aun le temblaban las manos mientras le entregaba las llaves.- y en las ultimas paginas nos hemos tomado el atrevimiento de señalarle los horarios y lugares de mayor atractivo turístico de la zona. Nosotros los dejamos solos para que puedan organizarse bien ya debemos irnos, ah sido un gusto conocerlos en verdad...

Igualmente señorita, señor.- respondió amablemente su padre mientras su madre nos saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a ambos. Una vez afuera el cuerpo de amiga no tardo en comenzar a convulsionarse en silenciosos sollozos.

Es lo mejor Harry... verdad que si?..- me pregunto en medio de sus silenciosas lagrimas...

Si Herms... ellos estarán a salvo aquí... y algún día... cuando todo esto termine te prometo vendremos a buscarlos...- le dije sintiendo la amargura en mi pecho de no saber si algún día llegaría a cumplir esa promesa.

*****/***End flash back***/*****

Las guerra en el mundo mágico estaba alcanzando su punto culmine y ya nadie estaba salvo. Hermione, Luna y yo habíamos pasado el resto de las vacaciones dentro el numero 12 de Grinmauld Place siendo entrenados duramente con el propósito de sobrevivir a la guerra y la dura batalla que cada vez se veía mas cercana, Remus nos entrenaba a nosotros, todas las mañanas teníamos 3hs en las que practicábamos hechizos de defensa y contrahechizos, y por las tardes 5hs en las que practicábamos duelo y resistencia.

Podía sentirse en el cuarto juntos al nuestro los ruidos del entrenamiento de Katie, Angelina, y Cedric, quienes eran entrenados también en el lugar por Tonks. Sabía que Ron, Ginny; Fred y George eran entrenados en la madriguera misma por Bill y Charlie. Sabia que la mayoría de las familias mágicas tantas de un lado como del otro estaban haciendo lo mismo. Las escasas noticias que tenia de mis compañeros de colegio, de los antiguos estudiantes, o del los miembro de ED me hacían notar que se hallaban bajo un duro entrenamiento.

*****/***Flash back***/*****

Vamos Harry no solo te cubras! Atácame!- me reprendía un agotado después de un agotador día de duro entrenamiento.- no puedes solo cubrirte! Esos tipos van tras tu cabeza! Debes sacarlos de tu camino por más que no te guste!

No puedo Remus! No puedo atacarte a ti!- le respondí exasperado saliendo de detrás del sillón donde estaba a cubierto y viendo como Hermione y Luna de detrás de sendas columnas a ambos lados míos.

Entonces... tal vez tener motivos te ayude!..- vi con temor como su varita se dirigía hacia una desprevenida Hermione que apenas alcanzo a abrir los ojos sorprendida.- Incen...!

Depulso!- exclame antes de que terminara de pronunciar siquiera el hechizo apareciendo sin saber muy bien como delante del cuerpo de Hermione y viendo como inmediatamente el cuerpo de Remus daba contra la pared del fondo de la habitación inconsciente haciendo produciendo una pequeña pero notable grieta en la pared y manchando casi de inmediato la blanca pintura con una el rojo color de la sangre. Los 3 corrimos inmediatamente hacia el.- Enérvate! Profesor! Perdón profesor se encuentra bien?

Si… muy bien Harry...- me dijo intentando levantarse pero volviendo a sentarse de inmediato con una mueca de dolor.- aunque creo que aquí termina el entrenamiento por hoy!- agrego sonriendo.

*****/***End flash back***/*****

Por las noches nos la pasábamos repasando los tipos de hechizos que podrían resultarnos útiles, investigando posibilidades que nos dieran algún tipo de ventaja en la batalla. Habíamos pasado varias noches en vela revisando una y otra vez el misterioso libro de magia antigua de hechizos de protección intentando saber a que era a lo que teníamos que atenernos. Peor por mas que lo revisáramos de lado a lado no lográbamos encontrarle ningún sentido.

Luna jamás intervenía en esas charlas, salvo para darnos algún comentario que resultaba ser muy útil, ya que como nos habíamos enterado después de aquel episodio en la enfermería su madre era lo que solía llamarse una "hechicera natural", lo que significaba que su magia estaba con el centro de la magia natural de nuestro mundo, podía entender a los animales, ver el aura de las personas, y hasta usar a veces la misma magia de nuestro centro... cosas que ella había heredado aunque en menor medida al no poder completar su entrenamiento antes de que su madre muriera.

Recordaba una de esas charlas especialmente...

*****/***Flash back***/*****

Y este Hermione? No logro comprenderlo del todo... Protecto sanguineum...- había pronunciado esa noche mientras sus traducciones de ese libro de antiguos hechizos.

Es uno de los mas peligrosos que eh visto Harry... y por desgracia creo que es el mas factible que Malfoy haya decido usar... – me contesto fijando su mirada en mi mientras yo rememoraba una antigua charla entre nosotros meses atrás.

Por eso me preguntaste lo de la sangre cierto? Pero el jamás uso la mía, usaba la suya. Explícame lo que hace en ese entonces solo me explicaste que era una forma de protección que podía matar al dueño de la sangre...

Es que no conocía demasiado, estas runas son demasiado antiguas para mi... pero eh logrado averiguar mas.- me respondió sentándose pacientemente a mi lado para explicármelo mientras Luna hacia lo mismo enfrente dispuesta a escuchar.- Por lo que se el ritual funciona mas o menos así,- me dijo frunciendo el seño en obvia frustración por no saberlo perfectamente.- la sangre como te explique es una magia demasiada poderosa, un vinculo muy fuerte. En este caso se le da de beber a una persona, a aquella de la que te quieras proteger... ya sea tu sangre o la de alguien mas en la que tu confíes... tu sangre de alguna forma queda en su sistema y su magia se asimila a la de ella, forma un vínculo mágico para poder sobrevivir en ese cuerpo, ya como debes saber la magia nunca muere... pero hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento... solo se que si esa persona finalmente intenta hacer daño a la persona que querías proteger produce la muerte casi segura de la/el que le proporciono su sangre..- la mira confundió pero la voz de Luna continuo la explicación sorprendiéndome un poco y volviendo a atraer mi completa atención.

Es un hechizo que funciona por un vinculo de amor... al estar tu sangre en otro organismo tu magia también residirá allí en cierta forma...- comenzó a explicar mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos rubios.- de modo que si esa persona intenta lastimar a alguien que tu jamás lastimarías... a alguien que amaras tu sangre y magia reaccionarían impidiéndolo por principio mismo... la magia atacaría el cuerpo y la magia misma del cuerpo en el que reside impidiendo una agresión importante, destruyendo la sangre y la magia que posee a su paso..- trague saliva duramente impresionado, y sintiendo un peso en mi pecho que me decía que eso no era todo, mientras veía como sus celestes ojos se fijaban en los míos.- pero tu magia y tu sangre al seguir vinculadas con tu cuerpo no pueden desligarse... y actúan de la misma forma por permitir un ataque a esa persona... te destruyen también... es un proceso prácticamente imposible de revertir...

*****/***End flash back***/*****

Para cuando mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo nuevamente nos encontrábamos en las acostumbradas carrozas camino a Hogwarts, podía apreciar por a través de la ventana ya los conocidos cerdos alados que vigilaban las cabañas de Hogwarts cuando un ruido fuera de las acostumbradas risas y traqueteos llamo mi atención, un fuerte zumbar de viento, como si algo se acercara a gran velocidad, algo que no sonaba precisamente a simpáticas hadas o nada por el estilo... sintió a sus compañeras tensarse a su lado prestando atención también, el sonido que se producía era cada vez mas fuerte y mas cercano, desde las distintas carrozas se veían azomar las cabezas que miraban hacia un lado y otro buscando la procedencia del ruido.

Estaba debatiéndome entre bajar de la carroza o no cuando escuche la demente y sádica risa de Bellatrix resonando cerca del lugar, de inmediato tomando con una mano cada brazo de mis amigas salte fuera de la carroza y nos puse resguardo detrás de la misma. El lugar no tardo en envolverse en una esquizofrenia colectiva mientras la gente corría de un lado al otro buscando a sus amigos y familiares entre las explosiones que se oían por doquier.

Cabe inimicum!- convoque cubriéndonos mientras las instaba a moverse de sus lugares echando hechizos aun a cada capucha negra que veíamos cerca.- corran vamos! Debemos llegar al castillo antes de que esto se ponga pero! Hay que avisar a Dumbledore!

Pero antes de que lográramos traspasar las verjas del castillo entre un revuelo de túnicas negras todos desaparecieron, dejando el lugar sumido en un lúgubre silencio. Silencio que pronto se fue llenando de aterradores gritos y susurros que parecían ser ambos atronadores por igual. "Colin donde estas?" "despierta Staicy! Vamos despierta!" "Se lo llevaron!", pero a pocos pasos de nosotros uno en particular proveniente de la conocida voz de Parkinson aunque no fue mas que un susurro basto para captar mi atención y helar mi sangre, "No esta, se fue con ellos, su tía se lo llevo..."

**Draco pov.**

Aquí me encontraba siguiendo el destino que sabia siempre había estado marcado para nosotros.

Tal vez si no se me hubiese inculcado desde la cuna el odio viceral por el. Tal vez si no hubiese rechazado mi mano cuando con solo 11 años le di la espalda a esas enseñanzas, dejando mi orgullo herido. Tal vez si se hubiese salido siempre con la suya obteniendo todo lo que yo siempre deseaba desde mis sombras. Tal vez si la vida no nos hubiese puesto en los extremos opuestos. Si no hubiésemos sido los enemigos legendarios de Hogwarts, creados para ser la luz y la oscuridad. Tal vez si no hubiesen sellado nuestros destinos antes de poder siquiera decidir. Tal vez si solo hubiésemos sido nosotros 2.

Pero los tal vez no existían, esta era la realidad, mi realidad.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy con el pov de Draco dedicado a Xanath que lo extrañaba aunque haya sido mini mini! Desde aquí quedaran creo 3 capis mas! Estoy algo complicada porque además de lo de mi mama que por suerte ya mejora van a tener que operar a mi papa de la columna y es una operación bastante seria pero prometo actualizar al menos una vez la semana! Pero en recompensa al menos este el capi mas largooo!**

**Dios como voy a extrañar este fic! =´( Realmente espero no me maten por el giro que da y ojala les guste! Estuve pensando en algún tipo de secuela, peor por ahora nada viene a mi mente. Lo bueno es que ya se como se desarrollara la historia de Incetuos Love (la de Harry/James) y si no me arrepiento aun ya tengo su final también asíque en cuanto termine esta, o este un poco mas tranqui volveré a la carga con esa!**

**Bueno creo que nada mas por ahora! Váyanse preparando porque empieza el final!**

**Gracias a: ****Fabianadat, moamoa2, yurel-chan, por sus alertas y favoritos! Muchas gracias! **

**Fabianadat: wow! Una lectora nueva bienvenida! Y brasileña por lo que veo o portuguesa? No eh logrado entender mucho lo que me dijiste solo algo de lo malo que es Draco y pobre de Harry... pero me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic! =) y espero sinceramente volver a verte por aquí! Bienvenida al fic!**

**Fran: jeje si yo también tenía esa esperanza… pero bueno Draco la hecho al bote! Yo también espero que las cosas se aclaren de una vez! Ya queda poquito igual! Jajaj lo siento por dejarte con insomnio! Perdón!!! Que bueno que te vaya gustando! Espero que esta continuación te guste también! =) besos!**

**Sabakuno_rose: si retorne nuevamente! Jeje si Draco esta muy malo lose.. y pobre Harry… y si ya volveré a la carga creo que con incestuos love como eh dicho primero! Que bueno verte siempre por aquí! Y que te haya gustado el giro de la historia! =)**

**js1408: si pobresitos! Están sufriendo! Pero ya falta poco para q esto termine! Que suerte haberte picado con la historia! Besotes y cuídate mucho!**

**yurel-chan: ten por tranquila que no voy a dejarte así! Este fic es mi favorito de entre los que escribo solo que estoy bastante enliada pero no voy a dejarlo a medias! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si mil perdones por eso me declaro culpable pero no tengo beta la verdad tendría que conseguir alguna! Besos!**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora! Voy a intentar ponerme al día con los fics que leo ya que no eh podido leer ninguno en una semana! **

**Besotes a todas y mil gracias por el apoyo para este fic! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Estoy súper feliz eh superado los 100 comentarios!!! =) muchísimas gracias por darme tanto apoyo! =) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**Bueno les comento que se van a llevar un par de sorpresitas en este capi! Y espere que les guste y sobre todo que no me maten al final! Jeje! pero estoy aquí para decirles que para comprender bien este capi si bien es necesario haberle prestado atención a la historia en si deben recordar especialmente los capítulos: 9 y 10. **

** Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

**Harry pov.**

**La noche había sido una completa locura, después del ataque habíamos tenido que trasladar a la enfermería a todos los heridos. Buscado por los terrenos sin suerte a los chicos que habían desaparecido, lo mas extraño era que ninguno tenia relación alguna entre si, era como si lo hubiesen hecho para despistar el motivo real solamente. Luego había tenido junto con mis amigas una reunión con Dumbledore donde el nos había informado de las desapariciones y de los rumores acerca de la batalla final cada vez mas próxima.**

**Eran ahora cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando finalmente el, Hermione y Luna caminaban por el 7mo piso rumbo a un merecido descanso. Luna se despidió de ellos al llegar a la escaleras para dirigirse a su torre, y el y Hermione caminaron en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo hacia el Salón de Menesteres el cual de había convertido en su refugio desde el engaño de las serpientes. Su corazón latía dolorosamente cada vez que pensaba en aquello, lo odiaba por haberlo usado así, y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en el aun después de todo el daño que le había causado.**

**Ambos nos derrumbamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea, agradeciendo el tibio calor que sus llamas desprendían. Nos acurrucamos uno contra el otro y casi instantáneamente nuestros ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el día había sido agotador...**

**Harry...- dios debo de estar volviéndome loco... ahora hasta puedo escuchar su voz...- Harry! Hermione!- abrí los ojos sobresaltado encontrándome con la figura de Draco Malfoy frente a mi flotando sobre la mesa como si de un espejismo se tratase, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba loco.**

**El **_Redze__!- exclamo Hermione ahogando un gemido de sorpresa_

_El que? Que esto!?- dije mirándolos a uno y a otro por turnos._

_Solo puedo responder a las preguntas adecuadas, espero que Hermione pueda responderte el resto.- me contesto la figura fantasmal de Draco._

_Es un __Redze __Harry! Una imagen espectral un reflejo de la persona que se usaba en la antigüedad para transmitir mensajes tiene cierta información guardada para decirte.- me respondió de inmediato Hermione cuando gire a verla._

_Que haces aquí?!- le grite enojado entonces a la imagen._

_Vine a decirte algo Harry, necesito que te sientes y me escuches con atención.- respondió serenamente_

_Vete al demonio! Ahora quieres hablar!? Sabes todo lo que sufrí estos 5 meses!? Tienes una minima idea acaso!?- le grite fuera de mi- me usaste maldito!! Y ahora mandas a un reflejito a hablarme!? Vámonos Hermione!_

_Espera Harry...- escuche un leve susurro de la voz de mi amiga cuando estaba próxima a la puerta. Me di vuelta a mirarla interrogante y ella se tomo el cabello entre las manos jalándolo fuertemente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y yo volvía junto a ella ignorando el reflejo que la miraba comprensivamente.- ahí algo que debo decirte.. Cuando Malfoy y tu aun estaban juntos el un día vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que tenia un plan que no podía contarme... pero que debía asegurarme de que cuando su __Redze__ llegara tu lo escuchases hasta el final... perdóname Harry...! lo olvide por completo con todo lo que paso!_

_Que es lo que viniste a decirme Malfoy?- dije de malos modos mientras Hermione hacia que me sentara a su lado._

_Por favor Harry debes prestar atención porque ya no hay mucho tiempo, si me estas viendo quiere decir que mi plan funciono y tienes el camino libre para matar a Voldemort. Supongo Hermione supongo que habrás estudiado los rituales del libro que viste que me lleve verdad? Se los explicaste? El protecto sanguineum?_

_Si...- respondió Hermione quedamente mientras lo miraba asombrada y yo intentaba comprender algo de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mí._

_Bueno ese es uno de los rituales que utilice, mi sangre corre dentro de la de Voldemort en estos momentos unida a la suya, todo fue una mentira Harry debes perdonarme... pero debía mantenerte en ella para que no te pusieras en un peligro estupido por actuar tan impulsivamente!- me dijo mirándome con pena en los ojos.- si estas viéndome significa que Voldemort me ataco y el ritual hizo su efecto, lo esta destruyendo! Debilitándolo al punto de que puedas matarlo sin que sea un peligro para ti y al fin podremos librarnos de esa lacra! de ese maldito psicópata asesino! _

_Pero si el esta siendo destruido...? tu...?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta que apenas dejaba pasar el aire. _

_Si... yo también...- me dijo mirando momentáneamente hacia el suelo, pero segundos después volvió a alzar la mirada decidida.- Debes apresurarte, debes matarlo antes de que alguno de sus mortifagos lo busque, lo encuentre y comience a sospechar con su poder podrían ayudarlo! Debes venir aquí ahora y matarlo!!_

_No... Esto no puede ser cierto... tiene que ser una trampa eso es...- dije casi mas para mi mismo que para el, Hermione a mi lado nos miraba a uno y al otro sin hablar y por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado desee que Draco si me estuviese mintiendo, que si me hubiese engañado y usado. Que me odiara si eso fuera necesario y solo fuera una trampa más para llevarme a las manos de su señor.- además porque el hechizo haría efecto si te ataco a ti!? Es solo una trampa más para llevarme ante el verdad?! Tiene que ser así!!_

_No es una trampa Harry...- vi su triste mirada desgarrando mi alma, mientras de los ojos de Hermione empezaban a brotar lagrimas, las mismas que brotaban de los míos. Rogué a Merlín y a todos los dioses conocidos porque en este momento Draco se estuviese riendo de mí en algún lugar, porque Voldemort estuviese mas vivo que nunca esperando listo para matarme._

_Y por que habría de creerte!? Dame una razón!- grite sollozando desesperado._

_Tengo una prueba de que lo que digo es cierto, pero necesito de la ayuda de Hermione para que puedas entenderlo, Hermione recuerdas el hechizo __protecto parentis__?- le dijo mirándola fijamente como evaluándola._

_Si claro... era una de los más complicados de lograr... tuve que leer 5 libros sobre herencias mágicas para lograr entender como algo así podía darse y...- de pronto Hermione pareció quedarse muda mirándolo.- no..._

_Dile el hechizo que debe usar para ver esa razón para creerme Hermione...- la mire confundido mientras nuevas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hermione._

_Que!? Que hechizo?! De que demonios hablan!!??- me desespere, escuche el débil susurro de Hermione de las palabras que conocía como un sencillo hechizo de ocultación y pensé que debía de ser una broma.- a que estas jugando Malfoy!?_

_Solo hazlo...- me contesto impasible mientras su reflejo se sentaba _

_Finite glamour__- vi ante mi sorpresa como la imagen en el reflejo de Draco cambiaba, mi corazón se apretó con una emoción desconocida hasta entonces... mi garganta se cerro y de mis ojos brotaron mas lagrimas de las que podía contener.- como...? como es posible...?_

_Harry... recuerdas el vinculo que ustedes tenían?..- comenzó a explicarme Hermione mientras yo no podía dejar de mirar a Draco que me sonreía dulcemente.- Eso lo hizo posible... ese vinculo de magia antigua solo puede crearse entre magos poderosos y completamente compatibles... sus magias se unieron cuando estuvieron juntos como si estuviesen destinadas.. _Amatis maghas era un antiguo hechizo para los amantes, para aquellos que de verdad se amasen mas allá de los limites conocidos... raras veces se vio esto... pero hubo casos.. Casos en los cuales las magias estaban tan predestinadas a estar juntas, se complementaban tanto... que buscaban la manera de afirmarlo con un lazo que jamás pudiese romperse...

El... esta…esta bien?..- balbucee mientras continuaba mirándolo hipnotizado.

_Si... Thuban Régulus esta a salvo... pero al atacarme Voldemort y tener tu sangre dentro mío el hechizo se activo... el plan funciono... - me dijo sonriendo acariciando su abultado vientre al que no podía sacarle la vista de encima._

_Thuban Régulus?..- pregunte tragando saliva mientras me arrodillaba en el piso delante de su reflejo_

_Si... Régulus es una estrella mas brillante de de la constelación Leo, es hermosa ya que es de color azul a la vista... única... diferente a todas... es el corazón del león...- me dijo sonriéndome.- Thuban es la estrella mas brillante de la constelación Draco... significa "la cabeza de la serpiente" y era usada en la antigüedad para marcar el norte... el marco el mío tal como esa estrella... _

_Es hermoso... – dije con la emoción carcomiéndome por dentro, pero de pronto la realidad volvió a estallar en mi cabeza.- Pero... como?.. Como puede estar bien si tu...- dije llorando amargamente_

_Use un ritual... el __protecto parentis__... hace que cada vez que me atacan mi magia abandone momentáneamente el resto de mi cuerpo para formar un escudo a su alrededor hasta que el peligro pase... – contesto mientras seguía acariciando su redondeada panza.- pero solo durara unas pocas horas después de que yo ya no este aquí Harry...- me dijo mientras algunas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.- debes apresurarte y salvarlo..._

_Como dime como llego!?- grité parándome desesperado el dolor en mi corazón era insoportable al saber por fin la verdad que tanto había estado buscando estos 5 meses, ahora veía las señales tan claras.. Si solo hubiese sabido que esto era siquiera posible... su magia no lo curaba porque estaba protegiendo a nuestro pequeño... sus ojeras... sus malestares... sus nervios... su sangre en las pociones... _

_Hermione te lo dirá en cuanto me valla pero antes escúchenme bien ambos.- dijo mirándome a mi y después a Hermione.- En cuanto llegan deben matarlo a el, no deben perder tiempo ocupándose de nosotros, Thuban estará a salvo por unas horas y eso es lo que importa.- me dijo mirándome decididamente.- el estará débil y además no puede atacarte sin sufrir daños peores... acábalo Harry! solo así podrás darle un futuro seguro a nuestro bebe... y una vez que lo hagas no te detengas intentando salvarme.. No va a servir de nada... tengo un hechizo destruyendo mi sangre y la magia que me queda protegiendo a Thuban, no hay esperanza para mi y no quiero que pierdas el tiempo, no pongas a nuestro pequeño en peligro!_

_Tiene que haber algo! Alguna manera!- grite sollozando desesperado por las ordenes de Draco mientras su reflejo me miraba sosteniendo su vientre como si ese fuera su único sostén mientras derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, deseando haberlo descubierto antes, deseando haber sabido que los embarazos masculinos eran posibles y así poder haber identificado algún síntoma tal vez, haber parado esta locura a tiempo. Haber seguido insistiendo aunque sea cuando mi instinto me decía que algo andaba mal! Porque demonios había creído sus mentiras!_

_No la hay... ahora solo prepárate y ven por mi Harry... Hermione acompáñalo... por favor… ve que no haga ninguna locura... lo prometiste... solo una gota de tu sangre bastara para que puedas ir con el...– vi como su reflejo comenzaba a alejarse impotente.- por si cuando llegas ya no estoy conciente... Te amo Harry... no podía irme sin decírtelo..._

_El reflejo desapareció y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, el mundo se detuvo. Y luego reaccione.- donde tengo que ir Hermione!!??_

_Espera! Espera! Como era!? El me dijo lo que tenia que decirte- Hermione aun con las lagrimas frescas en sus mejillas cerraba los ojos fuertemente en un intento por concentrarse.- ah si! El dijo: _"recuerda lo prometido que en este momento cobra sentido, ahí esta la solución"

Me desespere al oír esas palabras, porque no me decía donde estaba y ya! No había tiempo para pensar ahora! Pero entonces mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar a recordar mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas...

*****/*** Flash back***/*****

Harry... necesito que me prometas algo...- dijo seriamente y con la suplica escrita en los ojos, y yo asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.- prométeme que pase lo que pase recordaras este momento, y lo que esto significa... prométeme que sabrás que esto es lo único real...

Pero...- susurre confundido, pero se apresuro a cortarme con un suave beso

Solo prométemelo, por favor Harry...- vi como me miraba con la suplica reflejada por unos segundos para luego susurrar un "lo prometo" y ambos nos dejamos llevar. Lo bese con toda la pasión, la ternura y la entrega de la que fui capas, sentí como su magia se descontrolaba pero se sentía tan bien... deje que la mía se uniera a la suya, la deje liberarse, y seguí besándolo mientras nuestras ropas iban desapareciendo una a una, y así pasamos la noche entre sabanas mojadas, tibios cuerpos y gemidos de placer.

*****/***End flash back***/*****

La noche de San Valentín! El medallón!- grite agarrandome la cabeza.

Harry dime que no lo tiraste como querías!- me dijo Hermione desesperada-

No pude... esta guardado en la torre bajo un hechizo!- explique mientras ambos corríamos ya por los pasillos en la fría y silenciosa noche, no había un segundo que perder... ya no mas...

**FIN**

**Jajjaja se lo creyeron y estaban a punto de matarme!? No! No es el fin! Falta al menos un capi mas.. Pero espero que les haya gustado ya que este ah sido el capitulo mas difícil que escribí jamás! Dios como me costo! Y espero haber logrado sorprenderlas, como dije iba a ser un m-preg con sorpresa! Alguna se lo imaginaba ya? No puedo adelantarles nada del próximo solo que se llamara "Mi redención". Espero les haya gustado!**

**Estoy súper feliz eh superado los 100 comentarios!!! =) muchísimas gracias por darme tanto apoyo! =) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**Saorii-chan: jeje no es malo Draco es un poco incomprendido.. y bueno si que se revelo diria yo!**

**Sabakuno_rose: jaja de nada yo tambien extrañaba a draquitoo! Una vez q este definido el final voy a ver lo de la secuela! No puedo terminar de despedirme de este fic! Snif! **

**Prometo tambien intentar actualizar ese pronto! Estoy algo enliada con la universidad pero hare lo mejor q pueda! =)**

**Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero este ultimo giro tambien te guste y no te de por matarme! =) **

**Muchas gracias por los animos! Por suerte estan un poco mejor ya! =)**

**Aquí les dejo los links con la información de los nombres del pequeño bebe por si alguien lo quiere ver! **

**.org/wiki/Regulus**

**.org/wiki/Thuban**

**besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Bueno primero que nada mil gracias a todas por todos los comentarios que me dejaron! =) que alegría que les haya gustado finalmente el capitulo! =) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**Segundo pido disculpas porque me eh equivocado chicas con el calculo! Este es anteúltimo capi! Queda uno más! Igualmente espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como el otro aunque va a seguir siendo triste...**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition!**

**Harry pov.**

La luna brillaba alta en todo su esplendor como siempre, como si ignorara que esta noche una vida se estaba apagando, como restándole importancia. Mientras que mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar dolorosamente. Llegamos al punto del terreno donde la desaparición era permitida y saque el medallón del interior de mi tunica.

_Miley... despierta!_- la serpiente zigzagueo mirándome.- _debes llevarnos con el! Esta muy mal! Necesita ayuda!_

_Necesito de su permiso..._- levante la mirada confundido y vi como Hermione sacaba una pequeña daga de su bolsillo y cortaba la palma de su mano y entonces recordando las palabras de Draco y le tendí el medallón. Lo apretó por unos segundos en el interior de su mano y volvió a tendérmelo.- _ambos póngase la cadena..._

Cerré los ojos mientras la conocida sensación del tiron en el estomago me llevaba lejos de allí, pareció una eternidad lo que duro y cuando finalmente abrí los ojos desee no haberlo echo, el olor del viento y la humedad me indicaban que estábamos cerca del mar, estaba en una fría cueva apenas iluminada por una mortecina luz verde... frente a mi podía ver el cuerpo de Voldemort arrodillado y sosteniéndose de la pared... su piel normalmente pálida estaba teñida de un enfermizo color verde...

Nada mas verlo el odio despertó en mí ser de una forma que jamás imagine sentir. Sentí como todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a vibrar fuertemente mi magia estaba totalmente fuera de si, llamas de un intenso color rojo rodearon el cuerpo de la vil y asquerosa serpiente que en este momento me miraba con el miedo palpable en sus ojos. Pero sabía que a pesar de eso no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Que pasa Potter?.. Viniste a buscar a tu putita?- me dijo con tono despectivo como escupiendo las palabras.

No-te-atrevas-a-nombrarlo-siquiera!- Pronuncie marcando cada palabra con un odio palpable mientras las llamas crecían rodeándolo totalmente. Podía sentir sus leves quejidos de dolor.

Allí esta... aunque no creo que pueda atenderte ahora.- mi vista se dirigió como por inercia hacia donde su vista señalaba y mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente, el cuerpo de Draco yacía en un rincón de la cueva, su cabeza estaba contra la pared dejando salir un pequeño camino de sangre, como si su cuerpo hubiese sido arrojado hacia allí, sus manos se encontraban sobre un plano vientre descansando ahí casi por inercia, su piel estaba mortalmente pálida...

Y entonces lo sentí un fuerte viento despeinando mi cabello fluyendo hacia Voldemort quien inmediatamente callo al piso retorciéndose de dolor, comencé a caminar hacia donde el fuego lo rodeaba decididamente.

Harry cuidado! Contrólate! Por favor!- me gritaba Hermione detrás de mi, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo voló contra la pared sin hacerle daño alguno pero alejándola de la escena. Mientras el atravesaba el fuego sin que este siquiera lo tocara. Levanto su mano e inmediatamente después de oír el gemido de sorpresa de su amiga tuve en mi mano la daga que Hermione había usado minutos antes.

Apunte hacia el suelo mismo de la cueva pronunciando alto y claro Deprimus Maximus, se escucho un fuerte ruido y lo siguiente que se vio fue un gran y profundo agujero en el suelo de la cueva, agujero que parecía no tener fin y del que salían las misma rojas llamas que los rodeaban ahora. Rodee el agujero y me arrodille junto al cuerpo que inmediatamente dejo de retorcerse de dolor para mirarme a los ojos con temor.

Ahora vas a irte de una vez al lugar donde perteneces.- sisee viendo como sus ojos se teñían de pánico, mientras levantaba la daga con ambas manos dejando de lado la varita.- Vas a pagar todas y cada una de las que nos hiciste.

Hundí sin ningún remordimiento la daga en pecho, y un desgarrador grito de dolor lleno la estancia, vi como de su pecho brotaba un espeso liquido de color negro con un fuerte olor a azufre, empuje su cuerpo con el pie hasta que estuvo al borde del agujero y entonces con un ultimo empujón lo vi caer entre las llamas ardientes, una gran llamarada se alzo hasta el alto techo de la cueva y entonces de pronto todo desapareció como si nada hubiese pasado mientras caía de rodillas en el frío suelo.

Respire hondamente tratando de calmarme y entonces lo recordé, levante la vista y vi a Hermione correr hacia el cuerpo de Draco, me levante y corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas dejándome caer de rodillas junto a el, acomode su cabeza en mi regazo y atraje mi varita la cual había quedado olvidada en el piso de la cueva.

_Finite glamour.._.- susurre viendo como el vientre bajo las manos de Draco crecía hasta alcanzar una gran, hermosa y redondeada forma, las lagrimas rodaban sin parar por mis mejillas mientras una de mis manos sostenía su cabeza para que Hermione terminase de curarlo y la otra tomaba sus manos sobre su vientre. En cuanto termino de cerrar la herida lo pronuncie.- _enérvate...-_ aterrado porque no funcionase, vi como lentamente sus parpados se movían hasta dar paso a esos ojos plata que tanto amaba.

Harry...- pronuncio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de esos bellos ojos.- lo lograste...- me dijo sonriendo suavemente mirando nuestras manos unidas sobre su vientre, pero entonces un gesto de dolor borro la sonrisa. Lo recosté un poco mas sobre mi cuerpo intentando separarlo del frío piso mientras Hermione tomaba su pulso.

Por que lo hiciste Draco...? por que?..- solloce amargamente mientras lo abrazaba sobre mi.

Porque soy un egoísta...- respondió para mi sorpresa.

Eres la persona mas valiente que haya conocido!- lo reñí mirándolo a los ojos

No Harry...- me dijo mirándome dulcemente usando esa voz que antaño usaba para explicarme las costumbres mágicas como a un niño.- Si fuese valiente me hubiese alejado de ti en cuanto supe esto... En cuanto trame esta locura... si lo hubiese hecho me hubieras olvidado y no sufrirías así ahora... pero no lo hice... no pude... no quise alejarte de mi hasta que no tuviera mas remedio...- sus ojos desprendían lagrimas silenciosas mientras que sentía a mi corazón partirse en pedazos.- Si hubiese sido valiente te hubiese contado de Thuban, hubiéramos buscado juntos una forma de acabar con esa lacra... pero fui egoísta... no soporte la idea de perderte... de saber que tu podrías morir... Sabia que no soportaría estar en tu lugar... yo no podría seguir si tu murieses y preferí morir yo... asegurándome dejarlos a salvo aun a costa de que tu sufrieras así... perdóname Harry...

Estas loco!? Draco eres valiente... mas que la mayoría de los Gryffindors juntos... lo que hiciste es admirable... – le dije secando sus lagrimas.- no se como soportaste todo esto solo... y además Draco... yo jamás te hubiese olvidado... te amo mas que a nada en este mundo...

Lose... "_mas haya de cualquier limite conocido_"- recito sonriendo y mirando su vientre con nuestras manos entrelazadas.- Harry…- comenzó poniéndose serio.- debes ocuparte de Thuban... el es una de las razones para hacer esto... ahora ya podrá crecer tranquilo... ambos podrán hacerlo... cuéntale que lo quería mucho si?..- asentí derramando lagrimas silenciosas.- Hermione...- mi amiga levanto la vista de su cuerpo el cual estaba revisando con los ojos rojos y derramando lagrimas.- tu eres la madrina de Thuban... promete que vas a cuidarlo... tengo la ligera sensación de que heredo el carácter de su padre...- dijo y al mismo tiempo que mi amiga lo miraba sorprendida pude sentir como una confirmación a sus palabras las fuertes patadas del pequeño bajo mis manos.- y perdona a Pansy... ella te ama... solo hizo esto por mi y sufrió mucho.. Debes cuidarla... ella no sabia nada de estos rituales y debe de estar como loca... ella es la tía de Thuban... va ayudarlos a cuidarlo lose...

Gracias Draco... lo haré...- dijo mi amiga con las lagrimas a flor de piel acariciando tímidamente su panza. El pequeño se movió de nuevo

Le agradas...- dijo sonriendo Draco, pero casi al instante su cuerpo se convulsiono haciéndolo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y emitir un gemido de dolor.- Harry... no debes sentirte mal...- me dijo levantando su mano hasta colocarla en mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas, haciendo sentir aun peor de que el fuera el que me consolara a mi.- yo hice demasiadas cosas malas en mi vida... mentí, engañe, torture, mate... siempre viví en las sombras… atado a una oscuridad que me consumía día a día sin poder librarme de ella.. Y tu me diste la razón... ustedes me la dieron... para cambiar... para redimirme... me sacaste de esa fría oscuridad para hacerme conocer una felicidad que siquiera me atrevido a soñar... llena de esas pequeñas cosas como las que hablan las historias que mi madre me contaba de niño... – sonrío soñadoramente- jamás había soñado hasta que estuve contigo Harry..- lo sentí estremecerse una vez mas mientras intentaba acallar mis sollozos y lo apretaba mas fuertemente junto a mi sintiendo como su vida se me escapaba de las manos.- No debes estar mal por mi, porque yo no me arrepiento de nada Harry...- dijo con la voz cada vez mas débil.- tuve amigos que supieron serme fieles y jugarse todo por mi, viví la emoción de un amor que la mayoría de la gente jamás llega a conocer... sentí a mi pequeño... y se que crecerá a salvo sin un loco maniaco poniéndole precio a su cabeza ni a la tuya.. Ese es el regalo que les dejo... y es a la vez mi redención por todo el mal que hice...

**Bueno ahora si hasta aquí este ante ultimo capi, espero no me maten por el pobre de Draco no saben como sufro yo también haciéndolo pasar por estas cosas... pero a modo de recompensa voy a dejar su elección el final, feliz (Draco vive Harry logra salvarlo), triste (Draco muere Harry no puede salvarlo y debe criar solo a Thuban). Asíque díganme ustedes lo que prefieren!**

**Sabakuno_rose: jejeje si se que soy cruel! Pero ahora puedes votar por el final que quieras! =) que bueno que te haya gustado! Si vana tener un hermoso bebito! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! En cuanto a lo de que no se puede acabar... estoy pensando en hacerle una secuela... es que no pueda desprenderme de este fic! Snif! Besotes!**

**Fran: que bueno que te haya gustado! =) tenia miedito de que no les gustara el giro! Sip ahora ya sabes las razones de Draco para su forma de actuar! Había resultado que era más bueno que Lasie al final! Jeje en cuanto a que termine estoy pensando en hacerle una continuación... es que no puedo desprenderme de este fic! Lo quiero! Snif!! Aiii de verdad siempre revisas!? Que alegría! Voy a ponerme colorada! =$ espero te guste este capi! Besos!**

**Saorii-chan: jeje si soy cruel lose! Pero ahora puedes votar por lo que quieras para el final! =) besos!**

**Tsuki No Hime: créeme que yo también me siento mal haciéndolo todo eso pobre1 pero la historia me lleva por ese camino! Y además soy un poquito mala y cruel a veces! Y como vez si quieres que viva puedes votar por ello y buscare la forma de salvarlo como recompensa a todo ese sufrimiento!! Jeje pobre teclado! Espero que no termines de arruinarlo con este capi! Y tranquila que no va a quedar así! Besos!**

**Besos y nos vemos en la semana con el próximo capi con el final que elijan!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**Bueno primero que nada mil gracias a todas por todos los comentarios que me dejaron! =) cada capi recibo mas! =) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**Después le cuento que últimamente estoy temiendo bastante por mi seguridad pe****rsonal ya que eh recibido amenazas desde todas las páginas donde tengo esta historia publicada! Jejeje **

**Y les cuento que por amplia diferencia gano en la votación el final feliz "****que viva no me importa si le salva el osito bimbo, heidi o quien sea pero que se salvee!!" cito textualmente asíque aquí tienen su final feliz! =) **

**Aunque por otra parte también me han pedido algunas personas que haga los 2 finales de ser posible... asíque voy a dejar el final feliz como el oficial y voy a publicar el otro final como optativo para las que gusten leerlo! (que dicho sea de paso era el final que tenia planeado en un principio pero no tuve corazón para hacerles eso a los chicos!)**

**Bueno las dejo con el final de esta historia! Snif! Como las voy a extrañar! =´(**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a otra entrega de Your love, my redempition! **

_Le agradas...- dijo sonriendo Draco, pero casi al instante su cuerpo se convulsiono haciéndolo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y emitir un gemido de dolor.- Harry... no debes sentirte mal...- me dijo levantando su mano hasta colocarla en mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas, haciendo sentir aun peor de que el fuera el que me consolara a mi.- Yo hice demasiadas cosas malas en mi vida... mentí, engañe, torture, mate... siempre viví en las sombras… atado a una oscuridad que me consumía día a día sin poder librarme de ella.. Y tu me diste la razón... ustedes me la dieron... para cambiar... para redimirme... me sacaste de esa fría oscuridad para hacerme conocer una felicidad que siquiera me atrevido a soñar... llena de esas pequeñas cosas como las que hablan las historias que mi madre me contaba de niño... – sonrío soñadoramente- jamás me había atrevido a soñar hasta que estuve contigo Harry...- lo sentí estremecerse una vez mas mientras intentaba acallar mis sollozos y lo apretaba mas fuertemente junto a mi sintiendo como su vida se me escapaba de las manos.- No debes estar mal por mi, porque yo no me arrepiento de nada Harry...- dijo con la voz cada vez mas débil.- tuve amigos que supieron serme fieles y jugarse todo por mi, viví la emoción de un amor que la mayoría de la gente jamás llega a conocer... sentí a mi pequeño... y se que crecerá a salvo sin un loco maniaco poniéndole precio a su cabeza ni a la tuya.. Ese es el regalo que les dejo... y es a la vez mi redención por todo el mal que hice..._

**Harry pov.**

Sus ojos se cerraron después de esas palabras y sentí como mi mundo se venia abajo por completo. Era una sensación inexplicable, algo que jamás en mi vida imagine sentir. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese pasando una aplanadora sobre mi pecho haciendo estrujarse a mi corazón de una forma dolorosamente real, y como si mis pulmones fuesen aplastados, impidiendo así pasar el aire necesario, haciendo de cada respiración una tortura.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese arrancado una parte de mi cuerpo, como si estuviese incompleto. Como si alguien me hubiese arrancado una parte de mi mismo y así había sido en realidad. No podía siquiera imaginar una vida en la que Draco no estuviera no ahí, jamás había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que un día simplemente no estuviera.

El rubio siempre había sido una constante en mi vida, aun antes de estar juntos, siempre estuvo ahí desde que a los 11 años me entere que era un mago, el "gran Harry Potter", el jodido niño que vivió! Siempre había estado ahí, devolviéndome a la realidad con sus insultos, sacándome de mis depresiones con mi obsesión por el, despertando mi ira con las peleas sin sentido. Luego había pasado a ser la razón de mis desvelos nocturnos y todos mis problemas, a ser después mi primer y único amor. El siempre de una manera u otra había estado allí para mí, como una constante en mi vida, algo que pensé siempre estaría allí. No importaba tanto la manera, como amigo, como enemigo, como amante...

Pero ahora el ya no estaría ahí para mi y eso era algo a lo que no me podía acostumbrar. Algo que definitivamente no podía soportar. Sentir su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos era tan doloroso. Tan irreal… como podía ser que Draco ya no estuviese allí y todo siguiera exactamente igual que antes? Como seguía yo vivo y respirando si mi razón para hacerlo ya iba a estar allí? Parecía una cruel burla a su sacrificio por todos nosotros. Y entonces lo comprendí. Ya una vez había cometido el error de no seguir a mis instintitos y lo había perdido, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Me pare tomando su cuerpo entre mis brazos bajo la asombrada mirada de Hermione, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de esa asquerosa cueva, mientras antes saliese de ese lugar, mas posibilidades tendría.

Harry a donde vas que? Que haces?- me pregunto una agitada Hermione alcanzándome al fin en la puerta de la cueva.

Voy a Hogwarts a salvar a Draco.- le dije sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás mientras una brillante luna volvía a iluminarnos.

Pero Harry.. Tu lo escuchaste… sabes que no se puede..- podía apreciar el temor en su voz a como pudiera reaccionar, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuese a volverme loco. – no hay manera de salvar a Draco..- esta vez su voz se quebró en llanto.

Y que pretendes?! Que me quede aquí llorando su muerte sin hacer nada!? – le grite dándome la vuelta y viendo como ella retrocedía mirándome apenada.- que acepte su muerte sin siquiera plantar pelea!? No voy a hacerlo Hermione! Nunca lo hice! Nunca nada salio como debía conmigo1 bueno es hora de que alguna vez algo salga a mi favor por ser el jodido niño que vivió!

Sin esperar siquiera su respuesta voltee y desaparecí, no se como lo logre pero aparecí en el séptimo piso enfrente de la sala de menesteres, y vi sorprendido como Hermione quien se había agarrado justo a tiempo a mi brazo respiraba agitada a mi lado.

Ve a buscar a Luna ya! Ella lo sabia!- le dije mientras paseaba frente e la puerta esperando que esta se abriese y me diese un lugar donde fuera posible salvar a mi dragón.- si hay alguien que pueda saber como revertir esto es ella!

M i amiga desapareció por la esquina antes de que siquiera terminara de pronunciar esas palabras, y yo abrí la puerta encontrándome para mi sorpresa con un frondoso bosque lleno de pequeñas flores y a la orilla de un cristalino algo. Deposite con el todo el cariño el cuerpo de Draco al borde del lago sobre un colchón de flores y apoye delicadamente su cabeza sobre mi regazo, acariciando su pelo mientras esperábamos.

Harry que demonios pa..?! Dios Draco!!- exclamo asustado Luna dejándose caer junto a nosotros y tomando la manos de Draco para ver su pulso.

Tienes que hacer algo Luna! Tu lo sabias!- le dije tomando su mano y mirándola desesperadamente a los ojos.- tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!!

No lo se Harry… yo.. Sabes que esto es irreversible.. – Me dijo mirando el cuerpo de Draco tristemente.- el también lo sabia.. Y el proceso esta demasiado avanzado.. Si no sacamos de ahí a ese niño pronto correrá peligro..

Sácalo entonces! Has lo que tengas que hacer! No me importa que! Pero sálvalos!- le grite fuera de mi.

Esta bien.. Primero sacaremos al niño de allí.. Susurro

Thuban..- corregí sin pensarlo.

Thuban.. Hermoso nombre.. Era una estrella guía.. – murmuro como para si.- esperemos que nos guié también a nosotros.- saco el cuerpo de Draco de mis manos no sin cierta resistencia y lo metió dentro del agua.- como Draco es hombre debemos abrir un canal mágico para que Thuban pueda salir.. El agua es la fuente de toda la vida y de la magia nos ayudara..

Vi como trabajaba en silencio haciendo extraños movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Draco que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua dándole aun en su estado un aspecto etéreo e irreal de un ángel, con su pálida piel y sus casi dorados cabellos.. Vi como el agua comenzaba a formar figuras extrañas, como si cobrase vida, y lo envolvía llevándolo hacia abajo asustado quise ir en su búsqueda pero Luna me freno y solo me insto a observar. Vi a través de las cristalinas aguas como el cuerpo de Draco estaba como si fuese dentro de una burbuja debajo del agua, brillaba.. En especial su vientre que acariciado por lenguas de agua.

La luz que lo envolvía comenzó a aumentar hasta que el agua se levanto como en una explosión formando una gran pared y de la cual salían por doquier haces de luz. Se respiraba un increíble ambiente de paz.. Y de pronto todo se escullo un leve sollozo que nos dejo estáticos a todos.. El agua se aquieto y la luz desaprecio dejando visible, el cuerpo de Draco aun flotando sobre el agua, completamente desnudo y con un precioso y rubio bebe encima de su ya plano vientre.

Sin poder creerme la emoción que invadía mi cuerpo corrí hacia el agua tomando al bebe entre mis brazos. Que me miro curioso, y quise llorar de alegría! Era una perfecta copia de mi Draco.. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como la plata liquida al igual que los de su padre.. Su piel pálida, tersa, perfecta.. Y sus platinos cabellos.. Sonreí era una digno heredero Malfoy. Pero entonces me fije en la curiosidad patente en sus ojos mientras movia sus manitas, en su cabello despeinado y reconocí aquello que Draco había dicho.. "deberás cuidarlo.. Nose porque pero creo que heredo el carácter de su padre" sonreí aun mas, una perfecta combinación de los 2, mire el cuerpo de Draco y vi su cara una sonrisa tranquila y feliz se dibujaba en su cara.. Como si supiese que todo estaba en orden ya.. Que había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer..

Pero yo no iba a permitirlo! Le di el bebe a Hermione que se había adentrado con nosotros en el agua a verlo, y el bebe sonrió y acto seguido enredo sus manos en su cabello, sonreí tranquilo.. Mi niño estaba en buenas manos… y entonces lleve a Draco hasta la orilla sorprendiéndome al encontrar a una llorosa Pansy allí..

Pero.. Como?- pregunte sin entender.

Le había puesto un localizador a Draco.. Me aviso cuando llego y donde estaba y vine aquí.. – Explico mientras miraba el cuerpo de Draco las lagrimas saliendo a caudales por sus ojos.- lo escuche todo.. Dime por favor que se puede hacer algo..

Vamos a hacer algo- le conteste decidido.- Luna ven aquí ayúdame! Que debo hacer?

Vi como Hermione se acercaba lentamente a Pansy secaba sus lagrimas con una mano para luego poner frente a su vista a mi precioso bebe a lo que la morena sonrió besándolo en la mejilla y entonces me concentre en Draco.

Escucha Harry.. La magia de Draco esta abandonándolo y en un mago.. Los magos no pueden vivir sin su magia..- me explico luna.

Entonces pásale la mía!- le dije aliviado de poder hacer algo por el sacándome mi camisa para poder tener un mayor contacto y que fuese mas rápido.

Es muy peligroso Harry!- me dijo mirándome asustada

Haber si lo comprendes luna! Ese que esta ahí muriendo es el amor de mi vida1 y el precioso bebe que vez ahí es nuestro hijo! Y no voy a dejarlo morir!- le grite enojado porque diera tantas vueltas mientras la vida de Draco pendía de un hilo.- así que sácame toda la magia que sea necesaria! Me importa un cuerno si quedo como un squiv! O si me muero en el camino! Solo hazlo ya!

Igualmente podría no alcanzar Harry..- me dijo mi amiga apenada- no es lo mismo la magia de otro que la suya misma..

Yo lo ayudara también..- me di vuelta sorprendido para ver como Hermione depositaba al bebe en un colchón de flores similar al que se encontraba Draco y venia a mi lado remangando su camisa.

Cuenten conmigo también.- dijo Pansy repitiendo la acción. Sonreí aliviado.. Draco tenía que salvarse.. Tenia demasiada gente dispuesta a luchar por el.

Coloque sus manos sobre Draco.. Concéntrense en su energía vital..- dijo luna mientras Hermione colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de Draco, yo sobre su corazón y Pansy sobre su vientre..- ahora únanla con la magia de Draco.. Deben pasarle esa energía vital para que el pueda vivir..

Cerré los ojos.. Y me concentre.. Sentí mi magia cosquillear dentro de mi cuerpo ante la cercanía con Draco y sonreí.. Sin dudarlo un instante siquiera envié toda esa magia que poseia a través de mis manos directo al corazón de Draco.. Sentí 2 magias mas unirse a la mis instantes después y recorrer el cuerpo de mi rubio dragón reconociéndolo..

Vamos dragón.. Acéptalas como tuyas..- susurre aun con los ojos cerrados.- son tuyas.. Tienes demasiado por que vivir aquí y no vamos a dejar te ir tan fácil.. no voy a dejarte ir mi amor..

Piensa en Thuban Draco.. Es un hermoso bebe y te necesita..- susurro Pansy

Piensa en Harry Draco.. Esta esperándote aquí..- susurro Hermione.

Y entonces comencé a sentir como el débil latido bajo mis manos se regularizaba poco a poco, y comenzaba a tener más vigor.. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y al parecer no fui el único que lo sentí porque ambas chicas tenían abierto los ojos brillantes de esperanza, respire hondamente y entonces sentí a Thuban reír y de alguna manera supe que todo estaría bien..

Los tres quitamos nuestras manos expectantes al veredicto de luna quien lo revisaba. Escasos minutos después sonrió suavemente.

Esta aceptando la magia..- dijo sonriendo.. Pero luego se enseriecio.- sin embargo Harry debes saber que esto le dejara secuelas.. Draco no podrá volver a tener hijos.. Ni podrá usar grandes cantidades de magia para defenderse.. Y no se si algo mas.. Todavía es muy pronto pero..

Pero su voz quedo en el olvido al ver como Draco comenzaba a parpadear recostado en la hierba y sus orbes platas se abrían brillando para mí.

Harry.. Que..?- pregunto débilmente y confuso.

Te prometí que tendríamos un futuro juntos Draco y yo cumplo mis promesas.. soy un hombre de palabra, recuerdas?- susurre acariciando su cabello y recostándolo contra mi pecho mientras le hacia señas a Hermione de que trajera a Thuban.- No habrás pensado que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi verdad dragón?

Harry..- me dijo en un suspiro entre enamorado, resignado y feliz, y entonces sonreír aun mas..

Además aquí ahí alguien que se muere por conocerte..- le dije mientras tomaba a Thuban en mi otro brazo y lo ponía sobre su regazo.

Thuban..- susurro entonces mi dragón abrazándolo contra su pecho y provocando que el niño estallara en suaves risas, para luego irse durmiendo de a poco en su regazo...

*****/*** Fin ***/*****

**Bueno hasta aquí ah llegado esta historia! Dios como la voy a extrañar! Espero les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Y ojala ya con este final tengan menos tendencias homicidas hacia mi persona! =) y que les haya gustado el final! =)**

**Ahí algunas personas que me han pedido una secuela de esta historia.. La verdad no tengo pensada una trama para continuar esta historia... pero creo que me gustaría continuarla ya que es la primera que escribí y les tengo un cariño especial a estos personajes y a esta historia en particular! =) asíque díganme, que opinan? Hago una continuación?? Y si es así... pueden darme ideas de cómo les gustaría que siga! De la trama que les gustaría ver! O lo que se les ocurra estoy abierta a sus pedidos como siempre! =) asíque ustedes deciden! **

**fura3v: jeje aquí te dejo tu final feliz ojala te guste! =)**

**Fabianadat: aquí te dejo el final feliz que me has pedido! Ojala te guste! =) me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado esta historia y verte por aquí! =) besos!**

**Fran: si lo se fue un capi triste! Pero te lo recompenso ahora con el final feliz! Sobre lo que me decias de no sabes cual preferirias puedes leer el alternativo tambien si quieres que es el triste y ahora voy a publicarlo! =) y si.. creo que va a haber continuación! Eso queda a eleccion de ustedes! =) besos!**

**sabakuno_rose: jeje perdon por hacerte llorar! Pero como vez aquí tienes tu final feliz en recompensa! =) que bueno que a pesar de todo te haya gustado esta historia! =) jeje bueno creo que si voy a hacerla la secuela todo depende de que ustedes queiran o no leerla! Besotes!**

**Tsuki No Hime: bueno aquí tienes tu final feliz! Ojala te guste! =)**

**Luna Eiri: que bueno bienvenida a esta historia aunquesea en el fin jejej! Y si es verdad sufrio mucho se merecia un final feliz! Ojala te haya gustado!**

**Sattella: primero que nada bienvenida al fic! =) perdon por hacerte llorar se que me puse algo dramatica con este fic jeje! en cuanto a la idea que me diste la verdad me ah gustado! Pero como siempre hago decidi el fin por votacion e iba a morir si no dejaba a Draco bien aunque le haya quedado sus secuelas! Y para las que me pidieron ambos finales ahora mismo voy a publicar el final triste optativo de la historia! **

**Jejej en cuanto a la secuela estoy pensando en hacerla, me han pedido bastantes hacerla y la verdad no quiero dejar esta historia! Pero como siempre digo depende de ustedes! Mientras ustedes quieran leer yo escribo! =)**

**Espero que hayas llegado a dormir antes de que tu cerebro haya colapsado! Y que te guste el final feliz! Besos!**

**Saorii-chan: bueno como me has pedido eh publicado como oficial el final feliz! Pero ahora mismo voy a subir el final optativo que va a ser el triste! Besotes! =)**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado! Me voy a publicar el otro final! **

**Las voy a extrañar a todas!**

**Súper besos!**


End file.
